The History and Philosophy of Bad Fanfiction
by 24242424
Summary: Various commentary on some of the worse fanfiction in the history of the Internet, starting with 'My Inner Life'.
1. My Inner Life Part 1

**Okay, so, before we begin the actual story, I just wanna make some things clear:  
****  
- I didn't write anything that isn't bold or in brackets, and I underlined various words and such.  
- I'm not an expert in writing nor do I claim to be, this is just my opinion on this piece of fanfiction.  
- I'm really bored.  
- And, I know this violates the Terms of Service (not that I actually read it...) but it's whatever. (:**

**First fanfic: _My Inner Life_**

Author's notes: Hello. Thanks for choosing to read my story. As you might know I have become a major Zelda fan in the last year. Ever since I played OoT I have grown a fond interest in Link. I started to notice that after I got really into it, I found that I have a strange gift. A gift to Lucid Dream. I started having dreams about Hyrule, and about Link. In a Lucid Dream you can control your dreams. **[Oh god...]** The dreams became very real, kinda like a second life, and almost every night I would have another. Starting from where the last left off. Even to this day I still have them. I find that they help me get through life. I know this may sound queer,** [QUEER COUNT: 1] **but for me the dreams sure help me out. I have shared this story with many other people and so far all has liked it. Now as you read this it is told from my perspective or first person view.

You will find that it is very detailed since I remember it all very clearly to this day. The story takes place after OoT. Nothing after that ever happens. No Majora's Mask. No LttP, or even Oracle of Ages and Seasons. And there is no love relation between Link and Zelda, Link and Ruto, Link and Malon or Link and Saria. Because of my feelings about Link, the person that he gets involved with in this story is myself or actually is my persona.** [WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED THE STORY YET AND WE ALREADY KNOW SHE'S A MARY SUE.] **A persona is for those of you who need to know, a representation of ones personality, or in dictionary terms is, (Persona) n. In biology, same as person. So for all you future readers, this story is based on Jenna, a char that is a representation of my personality.

But if you think this might be too queer **[QUEER COUNT: 2] **then you shouldn't read this. THIS IS NOT THE TYPE OF STORY FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DISLIKE, OR CANNOT HANDLE SUCH MATERAL AS THE CONTEXT OF THIS STORY. But if you seriously believe you can handle the content of this story, then read on. If your squeamish about sex, then you should not read this, since this story is a REAL LEMON and there is a lot of that, heavily detailed **[...]**. (Between Link and I that is) Especially during the bonding ceremony. There is also some blood content and strong adult language. So if that's too much then you should turn back now.** [Yayyyy]**

Now I have not finished it as of yet. I have to catch up, since the last dream I had was just after Link and I had the blessing ceremony for our twins.(Our 3rd and 4th kids) Right now there is about 100-150 pgs worth. I'm expecting it to reach at least 300-350 probably even more. I will try to up date as often as possible. I hope that some of you like this. I do not mind sharing it. But please understand that this is very PRECIOUS to me, as well as Link. **[Um... WTF?]** So like I said, if the content of this story sounds, too queer **[QUEER COUNT: 3]** to you, TURN BACK NOW! But to all who wish to continue, happy reading. Thanks,  
~*~ Link's Queen ~*~ **[It's so intense.]**

Rated R for strong adult language, sex, violence and blood content.  
AGAIN AS A FINAL WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS HEAVY SEX, ABULT **[fail.]** LANGUAGE AND TALKS ABOUT MY PERSONAL ENCOUNTER WITH LINK. THIS STORY IS BASED ON DREAMS, DREAMS ABOUT MY LIFE WITH HIM. IF YOU FIND THE CONTENT OF THIS STORY TO BE OFFENSEVE, QUEER **[QUEER COUNT: 4]**, OR PLAIN OUT OFF THE WALL, THEN DO NOT READ ON! I HAVE GOTTEN WAY TO MANY FLAMES ABOUT THE CONTENT OF THIS STORY WHEN I HAVE PLACED SEVERAL WARNINGS! I WILL NOT ACCECPT ANY MORE FLAMES, RAMBLINGS, CUSSING OR EXCESSIVE LASHING OUT ABOUT THE CHAR[acter] JENNA, OR REVIEWS ABOUT THE CONTENT OF THIS STORY, EXCESSIVE LASHING OUT, VICIOUS ATTACKS AGAINST MY PERSONALITY, OR NON-MATURE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM! ANY REVIEWS SUBMITTED THAT DO NOT FOLLOW THE ABOUVE GUIDLINES, WILL BE DELETED IMMEDIATELY! THESE WARNINGS ARE NOT THERE TO LOOK PRETTY, THE AUTHORS PLACE WARNINGS FOR A REASON! IT IS TO TELL YOU WHAT THE CONTENT OF THE STORY IS SO THAT IF THE READER FINDS THE CONTENT OF THE STORY OFFENSIVE, THEY WILL NOT READ ON! MANY AUTHORS HAVE BEEN COMPLAINING ABOUT UNWANTED, EXCESSIVE, VIOLENT AND JUST PLAIN NASTY REVIEWS THAT HAVE BEEN SUBMITTED BY READERS ABOUT THEIR STORIES, CAUSING FANFICTION TO GRANT AUTHORS THE ABILITY TO DELETE UNWANTED REVIEWS AND BLOCK CERTAIN READERS! I WILL SAY THIS FOR MYSELF AND FOR ALL AUTHORS ON FANFICTION. NO AUTHOR TWISTS YOUR ARM OR HOLDS YOU AT GUN POINT OR FORCES YOU IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM TO READ THEIR STORIES! ALL READERS HAVE THE RIGHT NOT TO READ A CERTAIN STORY! IT IS YOUR RESOPONSIBILITY TO READ THE WARNINGS AND DECIDE FOR YOUSELF IF THE CONTENT OF THE STORY IS OFFENSIVE TO YOU, AND TO MAKE THE CHOICE TO READ ON OR NOT! AND IT ALSO IS THE READERS RESPONSIBILITY TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY ON HOW THEY HANDLE THENSELVES **[fail]** WHEN LEAVING A REVIEW FOR AN AUTHOR! LEAVING A REVIEW THAT IS VIOLENT IN NATURE ONLY MAKES YOU THE READER LOOK BAD, AND IS VERY IMMATURE. IF ALL US HERE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ADULTS, WELL THEN, LETS CONDUCTIVE OURSELVES LIKE ADULTS AND NOT LIKE LITTLE KIDS! I ONLY EXPECT THE VIOLENT LASHING OUT AND VICIOUS ATTACKS TO COME FROM TEENANGERS **[fail.]**, NOT ADULTS! IF YOU PEOPLE REALLY ARE ADULTS THAT ARE CONDUCTING YOURSELVES IN THE MANORS I DECRIBED ABOVE, YOU PEOPLE REALLY ARE SCARING ME! **[Well. I just skipped over most of that]**

IT'S A DAMN SHAME TO KNOW THAT THERE ARE ADULTS OUT THERE WHO CANNOT CONDUCTIVE THEMSELVES IN THE SIMPLEST MANORS THEIR PARENTS HAVE TAUGHT THEM! ALSO LEAVING MALICIOUS REVIEWS IS ALSO A SIGN OF LOW SELF-ESTEEM. IF ALL YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW DO IS ATTACK SOMEONE VICIOUSLY, IT'S A SIGN OF SELFISHNESS AND NO RESPECT FOR ONES-SELF! I SUGGEST TO ALL READERS WHO ARE THINKING ABOUT LEAVING A MALICIOUS REVIEW FOR ME, PLEASE GET A HOBBY AND LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR ANGER, BECAUSE YOUR ONLY HURTING YOURSELF, NOT ME! ALSO LEAVING A NASTY REVIEW ONLY MAKES YOU LOOK STUPID, NOT ME! **[GODDAMNIT. SHUT UP.]**

I FIND IT VERY RIDICULOUS THAT I HAD TO LEAVE A WARNING THIS LONG, BUT IT IS BECAUSE OF THE VERY IMMATURE READERS THAT HAVE SUBMITTED NASTY CHILDISH REVIEWS!

AGAIN, PLEASE READ THE ABOVE CONTEXT BEFORE READING ON!

Furthermore, I have realized that this story needs some heavy grammar corrections, and that the plot needs some work **[well, no shit]**. Also under the advisement of my friend who had just recently completed two literature classes, has stated the reasons why people had classified Jenna as a "Mary Sue" char**[acter]** and labeled her as "flat". She has come to the conclusion that most people do not know or understand Jenna's history, so she has advised me to create an origin story to explain about her history before she met Link. That way she will become more rounded and give people a reason to care about her. It was never in my intentions to create Jenna as a "Mary Sue" char**[acter]** or to make her conceited, because I'm not really like that. Jenna is a persona char**[acter]**, one that resembles my personality while this story is being told from her perspective **[A.K.A. MARY SUE-ISM.]**. This story is not something that I pulled out of my **[ass]** head like my drawings, it came from my **[LUCID] **dreams. So I understand that revising this story is going to be hard work and will take time. Since this story is being told in the exact, or close to exact order it happened in the dreams, changing how fast Link and Jenna marry isn't going to be easy. Even changing how fast they have sex and revising the Lemon parts also won't be so easy to do. But I'm currently in the process of revising this story, also I have received a college grammar book from my friend and I will be investing in a Beta-Reader. I'm also considering taking to literature classes at JC to help boost my writing skills. But now I say this, if you people, the reviewers really have the intentions to help me, them please do it positively and like a mature adult. I'm telling you that it is a proven fact that negative motivation NEVER **[SLIT MUH RISTZ lol my immortal references]** motivates someone to change. It never has and it never will. I'm pretty sure your parents have taught you that people only respond to positive motivation and not negative.

I'm not close-minded, I NEVER have been. I have always been open to other people's thoughts and opinions, its when its done in an inappropriate manner that I turn my nose at it and look away. People have to understand that when you're an adult, you need to conduct yourself like one and learn how to address other people like one. You cannot just act childish when you come across something that you DO NOT approve of, you're only making yourself look bad and that can affect you later on in life. Acting childish and ranting** [THEN WHAT WAS THAT UP THERE? ^ THAT WAS MOST DEFINITELY A RANT.] **and raving is something I'd expect a little kid would do when he doesn't get his way. When an adult acts childish over stupid things, that's looked down upon, and considered to be unhealthy. I have seen far too many reviews left for me where the reviewers are just ranting and raving like little kids over this story because they do not like it. It is only making them look stupid and is very unhealthy. I fear that these people have some serious emotional problems if they get that upset over a story. People in control of their emotions and have also obtained some sort of common sense, NEVER let little things get them all riled up. It is very sad when one that is supposed to be an adult, cannot handle them like one. I was NEVER angry with the reviewers not liking the story, it's how they handled themselves when leaving me the reviews. Getting riled up, ranting and raving, screaming and spitting nails over this story is what has caused me to get upset, not the fact that they didn't like it. **[NEVER.]**

Also as a side note, I NEVER physically hurt ANYONE with this story. I got one reviewer that said. "Oh God please stop writing, your hurting everyone." Now I want to know where I physically touched that person. **[...]** I want to know how I'm twisting anyone's arms to read this. I have never done anything of the sort in any way, shape or form and I DO NOT appreciate being accused of that! If you're emotionally hurt over this, its your fault not mine. I'm sorry if it did, but I have placed several warnings describing the content of this story and if you know what it contains and you do not like this type of material, then why are you reading it? I do not appreciate getting accused for other people's actions. It is your choice as the reader to read the content of this story and it is not my fault if it upsets you when you knew from the gecko **[get-go* NOT GECKO.]** what it contained. So please DO NOT flame me about it.  
I also feel like a schoolteacher teaching a bunch of little kids. And I find that this really wasn't necessary and shouldn't have had to come to this, but it is very hard when your reviewers have forgotten how to conduct themselves like adults. **[FUCK THIS. I'M SKIPPING RIGHT TO THE STORY.]**

If you honestly think that being malicious is a good thing and that you're not wrong in doing so, well then your blinded by your own selfish pride. People with common sense learn how to take responsibility for themselves and are able to admit when their wrong. I have found that many of the reviewers that have left me malicious reviews honestly believe that its appropriate behavior for an adult. When it really is that they are too self-absorbed in themselves to admit their wrong. Again that results from selfish pride. One to scared to admit in front of others that they just might be wrong. Also, how can any of you hold any right to call Jenna conceited when in reality, your contradicting yourself by being conceited as well? Being conceited is again selfish pride and being self-absorbed. And yes, it is and always will be a fact that most of the reviewers have been conceited and very contradictive **[GAWD. LEARN HOW TO SPELL AND HAVE A DECENT ARGUMENT. SRSLY.]**. Please DO NOT leave me a review that only contradicts what you are trying to preach. You should in reality, take your own advice. **[...But seriously, the periodic use of 'DO NOT' and 'NEVER' is annoying.]**

Again I find it very ridiculous that this had to be as long as it is, but it is due to the fact that people not conducting themselves appropriately. Also if I do receive any more malicious reviews, with screaming, spitting nails or ranting and raving over this story because you do not like it then are to self-absorbed to admit that acting like that is wrong, well then you have proven my point! All of this is very self-explanatory!

Now PLEASE DO NOT READ ON if you DO NOT plan on leaving me a review appropriately! **[See? ^ ISN'T THAT ANNOYING?]**

Prologue:

Dreams come in many forms. Some good, some bad, some very realistic, even ones that feels very real. **[I have a feeling that it's all gonna go downhill from here...]** A dream may come to us from happy events, or even stem from bad events in our lives. Some come to us as a pleasure dream and some come as nightmares. Some become vague memories after time, while some stay very rich in our minds. This is a story about a dream that I had. A dream that became more dreams. A dream that would end one night then resumes the next. It became like a second life. Ever since I became a Zelda fan, I grew an interest in Link. I thought of him as the perfect man. One that you could not find of this world. I thought of him as a man that should have been. The more that he attracted my attention the more I became more attracted to him. I felt like there was a connection between him and me. Then he became a part of me, and after that I fell deeply in love with him. **[But... He's not real...?]**

I know that may sound queer **[QUEER COUNT: 5.]** to you but love is a mysterious thing and should not be taken lightly. Love is a very strong emotion, an emotion that should be treasured. Love comes from the heart, but when it takes hold, it's got you. I quite don't understand it myself, but I do know that when I first laid my eyes upon Link I fell in love with him. My heart just told me it was right. Told me he was the one, the one I had been searching for. Ever since then I have felt that it was destiny that has brought me to him. Even in my mind it feels the same. I don't consider myself any different from anyone else. Though I have love for someone that is not really there, he will always remain very real to me inside my heart and in my mind. Even to this day I still love him. He has kept me very happy. He has made me happy when I was sad. He has made me feel stronger about myself. He has even taken care of me in ways that no one else can. Even though I have feelings for him, I'm not any different from the rest of you. I will always hold him close to me in my heart. He is still on my mind and I still have dreams. The connection stills remains strong, and the dreams very real. **[WTF CRAZY WHITE GIRL.]**

I lived an entire life with Link in Hyrule. All stemming from a series of dreams. Dreams that I want to have. Dreams that I make happen. From the first day I met him, to the birth of our first child, to even the days when Link and I prepared our family in the event that Gannon should return. This book is based on my inner life. A second life lived in a far away land in another time line in another dimension. A tale of love, passion, despair and hope. I enjoyed my inner life. I looked forward to going to sleep to it every night. And I look forward to ones that will come, because LOVE WILL NEVER DIE. **[NEVER]**


	2. My Inner Life Part 2

**[CHAPTER 1, OH GOD.]**

The Beginning:

I will never forget the day, the day I met Link. It was a warm spring day; I was on my usual trip back to Hyrule with my wagon of goods to sell in Hyrule market at the annual Spring Festival (1) **[You really need to explain what the **_**'Spring Festival'**_** is? KINDA SPEAKS FOR ITSELF...]**. I have been a traveling merchant since I was fourteen. This is my sixth year returning to Hyrule. The last two years I was not able to return when Princess Zelda sent word of an evil presence in Hyrule. Then all contact was lost. For almost two years I tried to contact Princess Zelda. Desperately I kept trying to find out if she was ok. I was never too long without contact with my good friend **[She's a MERCHANT, so why is she all friends with Zelda? ... OH YEAH, SHE'S A MARY SUE, THAT'S WHY.]**. Then I was considering going to investigate, when one-day **[One day.]** word came in that peace had been restored to Hyrule do **[Isn't it 'due'? I'm not even sure about this one but whatever...]** to the legendary "Hero of Time."  
After some catching up time with my old friend I came to find out what really happened. Seems that a Gerudo named Gannondorf **[Ganondorf*]**, an evil man from Gerduo Valley, desired the legendary Triforce. Though the Triforce was only told in fairy tales to the children where I come from, I was amazed to find out it really existed. She told me how she played with things she knew nothing about. And about how Gannondorf **[Ganondorf*]** tricked the soon to be "Hero of Time" into unlocking the door to the Sacred Realm. I even noticed that Zelda was a little older then I. Last I saw her she was four years younger then me. It was told to me that when Gannondorf **[Ganondorf*]** went into the Temple of Time and into the Scared **[Scurd]** Realm, time jumped ahead in Hyrule seven years. Yet only two years passed in my land. And in the rest of the world. **[I WONDER WHAT GANON'S UP TO...]  
**  
**[HE'S PROBABLY GETTING FUCKED IN THE ASS. I'm sorry, I had to. Even though no one will probably get the reference lololol.]** After the "Hero of Time" defeated the King of Evil, the hero was granted to either return to the past or to remain in the present time. Since he chose to remain in the present Zelda jumped ahead of me in age by four years. It seems that everyone in Hyrule jumped in age from the rest of the world. **[What...?]** But now that peace was restored life resumed in Hyrule... As I made my way down the desert trail that led to Hyrule I begun to think about whom the "Legendary Hero of Time" was. **[MY TLOZ CRACK FIC MAKES MORE SENSE THAN THIS.]**  
I was very interested in meeting this man. Princess Zelda never told me his name, but I was going to make it a point this time to finally meet Hyrule's Hero. As I turned off the dirt trail and onto Hyrule field, Hyrule castle appeared in the distance. Dust and dirt kicked up behind the wheels of my wagon as it creaked along. Then as I came closer to the gates of Hyrule castle, a familiar face appeared to greet me. I pulled back on the reins to make the horses come to a complete stop at the front gate, and I realized that the person greeting me was my good friend Princess Zelda.

I have been a good friend of the Royal Family ever since my first arrival in Hyrule six years ago for Hyrule's annual Spring Festival. Ever since the first day I met the Princess I have been one of her closest friends. I was even considered part of the Royal Family **[OH HAI THAR I DIDN'T KNOW UR NAME WAS MARY SUE...]**. After I climbed down from my perch on the wagon, I ran over to Zelda and hugged her. "Hello Princess Zelda my good friend, yes it is good to see you. How have you been?" **[No... Just no.]** Looking at her I could tell she was happy to see me.  
"Oh it is so good to see you again my friend! Come, come, father is waiting to see you!"  
Leaving my wagon to be tended to by the stable hands **[...?]** I followed Zelda through the market place and to the gates that lead to the castle. As we approached the castle gates I saw some of the same guards I have seen in the past few years.

Saluting to Princess Zelda and me was a guard named Perrino. **[I kinda like that name...? It sounds Latino ^^]** I met him a few years back, during one of my first visits to Hyrule. He was one of the guards that befriended me the first time I arrived. He smiled a friendly smile as we passed by. **[REDUNDANT STATEMENT IS REDUNDANT.]**

"Its nice to see you again Mistress **[-Why?]** Jenna." He said as he waved.

As I smiled back I thought to myself how good it was to be back again. We went through the front gate and made our way towards the palace garden. Upon approaching the gates leading to the garden another familiar face appeared to greet me. As we walked closer I realized that the face was of Zelda's caretaker Impa of the Sheikahs. As I walked over to Impa she turned to fully face me and a small smile crossed her face.

"Its good to see you again my friend. **[In like every piece of dialogue so far someone says, 'my friend'. GTFO.]** How has life been treating you?" Impa asked and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Oh fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. I had to chase some thief's **[Fail.]** off on the first night that I was on my way here. Though after some facing time off I was able to chase them away with my bow."

Then I made a big grin as I remembered the looks on the thief's faces when I rained arrows on them.

"Well it seems that with the abilities you posses you should have no problem keeping your possessions safe."  
With another smile Impa gestured for us to go into the garden.

That is where I met him. The man that took my heart. As we walked into the garden I saw a young man in green with his back facing us polishing a rather odd sword **[...]**. As I watched him I had begun to notice something about the sword. It had a rather odd shape on the hilt. The hilt was blue with the top of the hilt looking like a fishes tail **[Is it (assuming that he's holding the master sword or whatever) even supposed to look like that? I don't know, I'm too lazy to go look it up.]**. The sword looked rather strangely familiar **[THIS DOESN'T LIKE... SOUND RIGHT... OR MAKE SENSE: 'rather strangely familiar' GTFO]**. I leaned over to Princess Zelda and asked her who the young man was.

"That is the Legendary "Hero of Time," his name is Link." Zelda replied. **[NO. USE APOSTROPHES OR WHATEVER. 'Hero of Time'.]**

My eyes grew as big as saucers as **[AS AS AS.] **I turned to look back at him. "You mean he is the "Hero of Time" you told me about? The one who saved Hyrule? Then that must be the Legendary Master Sword he is holding?"

Zelda nodded yes. Just then Link turned to look at us. And with one look at his face my heart sank into my chest. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes upon. At that very moment I fell in love. **[I DON'T HAVE ANY SARCASTIC COMMENTS TO MAKE... :'( ]**

His eyes were like looking down into deep blue pools of water. His lips firm. His ears long and sexy **[LOL]**. Beautiful blond hair that parted in the middle **[WAITWAITWAIT. I DON'T THINK HIS HAIR IS PARTED DOWN THE MIDDLE BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO CHECK. Again.]**. And his body was so tight and muscular that it took my breath away. When our eyes met, I blushed and swiftly looked away. He approached me and took my hand in his, gently kissed it and asked, "Who might this beautiful young lady be?" I turned my head back to face him, and as our eyes met again I blushed. "My name is Jenna, I'm a traveling merchant from the Great Le**[s]**bian **[Even Auto-correct tried to make that 'LESBIAN']** Coast." "My village is there." "I have been a friend of the Royal Family for a long time." "And I come every year for Hyrule's annual Spring Festival." **[THAT WAS ALL JENNA'S DIALOGUE?]** He looked into my eyes and smiled. Watching him smile made my heart pound in my chest. He again took my hand in his, kissed it again and spoke. "Nice to meet you Mistress **[why]** Jenna." "You are as beautiful as a winter rose." **[ROSES DON'T BLOOM IN WINTER? Someone please inform me if they actually do, because I used to have this really ghetto rose bush and it never bloomed in winter/fall ... or any other season...]** He said as he stared at me with his enchanted **[failwhale]** blue eyes. "Th-Thank you." I stammered as I blushed again.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked with a soft smile. " Stunned, not believing my ears I turned and looked directly into his eyes again. "Nothing really." "I was just going to retire to my wagon and cook supper before settling in front of a fire to read a book." With a glint in his eyes he asked, "Why don't you join me tonight in Kokiri Village for the annual Spring Night celebration?"(2) **[Really. You need to explain that too?]** "It is a celebration feast that happens the night before the Spring Festival." Without hesitation I took him up on his offer. "I would love to go." I said with a soft smile. "I will pick you up this evening." Link said with a grin. Just then a deep voice rumbled through the garden. "Jenna my dear friend, **[AGAIN. SOMEONE CALLS HER 'my friend']** how have ye been?" A grandfatherly **[How.]** face appeared before me. With a smile I curtseyed before the King. "King Zelda **[When did Zelda get a sex change?]**, my old friend how have I missed you!" " I have been just fine." " It is really nice to see you again." I said with excitement in my voice. As always the King thought of me as a daughter and always looked forward to the day when I would arrive in Hyrule for the annual Spring Festival. **[MARY SUE.]** He always liked to see what new merchandise I have picked up thought my travels since the last time I was there. And most of the time he would buy something from me. But he always liked it when I would show up since I would bring lots of fun and happiness. As I looked at the King I realized I was some what at home. **[Mary sue.]**

As he started to approach me I ran up to the King and gave him a hug. How I missed him. Ever since my parents died when I was very young, I never let anyone get very close to me. But the King was different. He opened up to me, took me into his family and became like a father to me. He gave me a home to come to every year. When I was in Hyrule, I felt at home. **[MARY SUE. KYS]**

"Jenna my sweet daughter **[What is this.]**, what have ye acquired through thy travels this past year?" **[...Why does he talk like that?]** I smiled at the King, "You must see some of the new cloth I picked up in the city of Skyile." "The great city of light." I smiled, as the King's eyes grew big. "Jenna my daughter, you must show me what you've acquired." Then he took my hand and began to lead me out of the garden. With one last look back at Link, I smiled at him. "See you tonight." I said before I left. After spending some time with the King, he brought some of my new cloth then let me settle in for the night. **[Well, that wasn't weird at all...]**

I returned to the inside of my wagon and prepared a hot bath. I went to the mirror and brushed my hair while I waited for the water to heat up. After about five minuets **[.] **the water was ready **[YOU'RE IN LIKE, A MEDIEVAL ERA. YEAH, SO NO RUNNING WATER FOR YOU, KTHXBAI.]**. As I slipped down into the warm water, it felt good against my sore muscles. I begun to relax and slowly let my thoughts drift. Link was the only thing on my mind. "He is sooo handsome." I thought to myself. "That is the heroic man who became the "Legendary Hero of Time" and saved Hyrule from a life of darkness." **[YOU CAN'T DO THAT WTF FIX YOUR QUOTATIONS]** Though something tugged at the back of my mind. I remembered that I had wanted to marry one day. And Link would be a good choice since he was my age, strong, smart, and handsome and would help make strong beautiful children. **[You just met him...]** Yes indeed Link would make a good husband. Then I took the soap and washed up. After I washed I got out of the tub and dried off. I went to the wardrobe closet to pick out a dress for this evening's occasion. After some rummaging, I picked a low v cut white dress with lace that held the v together. Gold embroidered Triforce symbols lined the bottom of the dress. And the sleeves started from mid arm and ran all the way down my arm to my wrist **[And how does that work? WTF].** Next I picked a gold choker with the Triforce symbol for around my neck. And a gold Triforce ring for my finger. Then I had to do my hair. I braided my hair into a halo braid and ran a beautiful silver lace through it. After that I went to the full-length mirror to look at myself. As I looked myself over, a knock came at the door. **[GAWD THIS SUCKS SO BAD IT'S LIKE THE AUTHOR OF MY IMMORTAL THREW UP ALL OVER THIS STORY ]**

"Come!" I yelled. Appearing in the doorway was the man I had set my eyes on. His eyes grew big, as he looked me over. "You look beautiful tonight." Link said as he took my hand and kissed it. Then he led me out the door. There were two horses in front saddled for riding. One was a rust colored mare with a white main and tail with a black mussel. **[clam?]** The other was one of my brown mares with a black main and tail. The one he had gotten was the one with the white star on her forehead. The one whom I named "Star Dancer." **[HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GAY STRIPPER.]** He led me to my mare and helped me into the saddle. Then he mounted the other horse. **[WHERE IS FECKING EPONA?]** Looking back at me his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Follow me, I will lead the way." Then he booted the horse in the legs and took off at a slow gallop. I then followed. We rode to the south side of Hyrule field and came upon a long dark tunnel. "This way!" Link called. **[Alright so, I know Link is all mute and shit but really, he's completely lacking personality so far.]** "Through here!" I watched as Link disappeared into the tunnel. Then I followed. At the other end we crossed a bridge and then into what seemed to be a village. **[WAIT BUT NORMAL PEOPLE CAN'T GO IN THE KOKIRI FOREST SHIT? Excuse my language.]**

Little people wearing green clothes that looked like kids started to surround us when we stopped. "This is the Kokiri Village." **[well, no shit.] **"The place where I was **[born and]** raised." Link said as he dismounted. After I dismounted one of the kid like Kokiri took our horses to tend to them **[...]**. As I walked around the village the child like people began watching me. They all seemed very curious to who I was. As I looked around at them I noticed that they had something floating around them. As I took a closer look I noticed that they looked like fairies from the fairy tales told to us in our village as kids. "Were these really fairies from the stories I heard as a child?" I thought to myself. Just then one of the Kokiri, a young girl approached me. "My name is Saria, what's yours?" The young girl asked. "My name is Jenna, it's a pleasure to meet you." I replied. "Are you the one that came with my friend Link for our Spring Night Festival **[This festival needs a better name...]**?" Saria's eyes seemed to glow at that moment. "Yes he invited me." I said as a smile crossed the Kokiri girl's face.

I could tell that she knew I had my eyes set on Link, though she remained silent about it. There were male Kokiri as well. **[She just completely changed the subject...]** One in particular was one named Mido. He was the leader of the Kokiri and a dear friend of Saria and Link. He had a sense of humor **[Since when? Mido is an asshole. kthxbai] **but he yet remained stern and headstrong for he was their leader and was responsible for their lives. It was time for the feast, Saria gestured for me to join them at the feast table **[I REQUEST A BETTER NAME FOR THIS TABLE]**. She led me to the seat next to Link. As I sat down next to him she smiled and winked at me. "Did she plan this?" I asked myself, and then smiled. After a moment I looked over all of the food. There was a great abundance of food [] to eat. There was cooked pork **[THERE'S NO PIGGIES IN OoT.]** in a rich chestnut cream sauce, beef stew, cooked turkey, all different kinds of cheeses, bread and butter, cooked vegetables and even many different kinds of fruit. My mouth began to water as I combed over the food. After I served myself, I began to eat. As I was eating I could not help but notice that Link was **[creepin']** watching me out of the corner of his eye.

I could feel his stare. Though it was pleasant. Then our eyes met and a smile crossed his face. As I stared into his eyes they seemed to glow under the light of the moon. He even looked more handsome in the moonlight. And I told myself that I would be crazy to pass up a man like this. After everyone finished eating, all of the Kokiri got up and started to dance. Some of the Kokiri even played instruments. As the music drifted in the air Link took my hand in his. "Would you care to dance?" I looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I'd love to." He led me to where everyone else was and we started to dance. We danced and drank **[moon shine?]** long into the night. And to show my appreciation I even did a solo dance. Then after I did my dance I went to sit down and rest. I was tired. Link came and sat down beside me. "You look real tired." **[...]** "Are you ready to retire **[QUESTION MARK]**." Link said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded yes and tried to get up and walk. But I was so tired and had too much to drink that I stumbled. Catching me in his arms, Link led me back to where I was sitting. "I think it would be wise if you stay here tonight." " I have plenty of room and I can escort you back to the castle in the morning." **[WAITWAITWAIT. THE KOKIRI ARE LIKE KIDS... WHERE'D THEY GET ALCOHOL? ... unless it was moonshine...]** Link looked at me with a worried look and I decided to stay. And that is how we spent every night together, even up to the night when I finally shared his bed. **[?]**

I started to know within side myself that Link was the one I wanted to be with. Even more so on the night when I shared myself with him... **[USE ONE PERIOD. NO MORE THAN 3. THIS ISN'T 'MY IMMORTAL'.]**

It was a warm spring night and night had just arrived **[This sentence is full of fail.]**. Link and I were sharing the quiet sounds of the night together. **[NIGHT] **I had been seeing Link for a little more then a month. **[WTF SINCE WHEN]** The Spring Festival had come and gone and the warm weather was finally returning. All signs of winter were almost gone and my time in Hyrule was about to end for this year. In two weeks I would be leaving for the city of Tar Vera. Knowing this made me sad to go since I did not want to leave Link.

I had finally found someone that I truly loved **[After a month.]** and I would have to leave him behind when it was time to leave **[Redundant.]**. Even Link was not happy after I told him that I would be leaving soon. When I told him his face went from happy to a depressed one. **[Wow, not only is this story, plot, characters, dialogue, and grammar shitty, but so is the actual sentence structure and choice of words.]** He wanted to be with me and he wanted me to stay in Hyrule with him. But I was going to spend every last minute I had left with him enjoying it. We had remained quiet for quite some time, then it was Link who broke the silence. "Jenna... **[DOT DOT DOT.]** it has been a wonderful almost two **[IT'S ONLY BEEN A MONTH.]** months with you... **[DOTDOTDOT.]**"I watched him as he stuttered to find his words. "Even as short as it was‚ I really enjoyed the time I've spent with you." "I wish you did not have to leave." "I do not think I will ever find another quite like you." **[FAILCAT.]** Link said as a look of sadness appeared in his eyes. At that moment I was on the verge of tears. I was in love with him. I leaned over and softly placed my lips on his and kissed him tenderly. Then he looked deeply into my eyes and told me he loved me. With those words I began to cry. I had never felt this way before. Like the way he makes me feel when I'm with him.

He gently took his hand and wiped away my tears **[Of blood. lolololol my immoral reference]**. Then he put his hand underneath my chin and slowly lifted my head up until our eyes met. With his hand, he drew my face close to his, gently placed his lips on mine and kissed me softly. At that moment I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. As our tongues met I started to feel his hands caressing my **[OH GOD... SKIPPING THIS. And it's lulzy on its own anyway.]** body. As he gently caressed my body, I let out small moans into his mouth. Then he moved his lips to my neck, placing sweet nibbles on it as his hands trickled up my back to the clasp of my dress. Little by little he slowly started to remove my dress and I felt my body quivering under the gentle caressing of his broad hands as he pulled the dress down off my legs and tossed it aside. Slowly he moved back to my lips and kissed me forcefully, his tongue begun probing my mouth. My tongue slowly met his, causing it to intertwine with his, tasting the sweetness of him. Then we broke off the kiss and I looked into his dark blue eyes as I reached up to remove the belt from around his waist.

Slowly I pulled off his belt letting it fall to the ground, then I slipped my hands under his tunic and swiftly removed it as his lips went to my breasts. As his lips and tongue teased the nipples of my breasts, I felt new feelings swarm threw my body. My back arched and groans of pure pleasure escaped past my lips. Never had I felt such feelings before. Never had my body ever felt such pleasure. Then Link slowly moved his lips down my body till he reached my navel. When he kissed it a giggle passed my lips. Then he looked up and we looked into each other's eyes as I reached up to his chest and placed my hands on the lace that held the collar together of his white under shirt. His body started quivering as my hands worked across his chest while I removed his white undergarments. Then I yanked it off, exposing his beautiful heavenly naked body. A body of pure heaven.

Our lips met again as he gently pushed me down onto his bed, climbing on top of me. I begun to feel his heart beating in his chest as his lips moved back to the nipples on my breasts. Soft moans of pleasure passed my lips as he nibbled gently on my nipples causing them to become erect. As he teased my nipples with his lips and tongue, I felt his handwork its way down my body. First to my thighs, then between my legs. He gently brushed his hand across the lips of my mound and I groaned to tell him to continue. Slowly his fingers probed around the inside of my flower, sending strange new pleasurable feelings cursing threw my body. I moaned louder as his fingers caressed the inside of my mound, moving in a slow up and down motion. Then his fingers brushed against my clit, and I screamed out as a pulse of pure ecstasy raced threw me. I grabbed his hand and pulled it closer, telling him that I wanted more. Taking the hint, he teased me, as his hand brushed across my clit every few strokes. My body shuddered under his touch as my soft moans turned into cries of pleasure and pure ecstasy. As Link's fingers teased and caressed my mound, his fingers moved down until they brushed over the entrance. Slowly Link inserted a finger, slipping it into the wetness probing me inside, causing animal **[HAHAHAHAHAHA] **like cries to pass my lips. Then I arced my back and screamed in pure ecstasy as he begun to thrust his broad fingers deep inside my hot wetness. New feelings flooded threw my body, rushing to my head like a sugar high, as his fingers pushed their way in and out of my sleek beautiful body. With each thrust, my legs shuddered sending momentary shocks to my lower organs. Then I arched my back, my body screaming in ecstasy as his movements became faster. I reached up and dug my nails into his muscular back as the eternal bliss raced through my every vein.

I began feeling jolts of pure hot passion surging through my lower organs , through my bones as I felt myself starting to climax. My back arced again and I grunted in cat like sounds as he begun to thrust his fingers deeper, upping the movement. My hands felt his back become sweaty as I dug my nails in deeper. Then my slender body twisted as I came to full climax, and I screamed in ecstasy as my warm juices gushed down his hand. Falling back painting, I looked into his eternal blue eyes. " I want to make love to you." **[Whore.] **I whispered to him as he ate my body with his hungry stare. "I've wanted to make love to you from the first day I met you." **[Man-Whore.] **Link said as his hungry lips returned to my beautiful neck. **[_]**

Then I bucked my head back and cat like **[HAHAHAHAHA WHAT] **sounds escaped passed my lips as he pressed his hot body down against mine. As I ran my nails down his sweaty back and I felt our hearts starting to beat faster as our bodies became hungry for each other.

Suddenly strange new feelings begun to surge through me as our passions ignited. Then as he penetrated deep inside my sweaty body, the feeling rushed through me like a raging river, the feeling of... feeling like a women. Never had I felt this way before. I felt my body beginning to surge with strange new feelings as I let my virginity slip away. As we made love I whispered in his ear that he made me feel like a women and to my surprise he said I made him feel like a man. We made love long into the night. For filing each other's hot desires and fantasies. And I thought to myself that this was one thing I did not want to miss. I wanted to drink in every part of him. And after it was over I could not wait to feel him again. **[I think it's over here? ^_^]**

The next few days were depressing. **[Yayy!]** Us knowing that I was leaving in less then two weeks made us depressed. The nights were spent mostly quiet except for the occasional sigh. I was beginning to think I'd never be this happy again. Link made me feel special. He made me feel like a women. **[I'm gonna assume that just from that last line, this fanfic is gonna get really, like, anti-feminist? I guess? Iunno.] **And he was my first. "Do I really have to leave?" I asked myself. But then I remembered that the places I travel to every year were counting on me so I had to go. Love or not.

It was the day before I was leaving. I was at the market place for the last time for this year. I was at my stand selling what I had left when I saw Link enter the market and headed for where I was. As I watched him I wondered if this was going to be the last time I was ever going to see him. I began to cry when he approached me. Taking his hand **[fail.]** he gently wiped away my tears and told me not to cry. He looked deeply into my brown eyes and told me he had something to tell me. Then he got down on one knee and produced a small gold box. He opened it to reveal a gold diamond ring inside. **[DON'T DO IT, MAN. SHE'S CRAZY.] **With a loud gasp I clopped my hands over my mouth. Then he took my hand in his. "Will you marry me?" He asked with hope in his eyes as I started to cry again. **[ etc.,etc.,etc.]**

"Oh my Goddesses...**[DOTDOTDOT]** yes, yes I will!" I said in between tears. He took my left hand and placed the ring on my finger. Then he got up, we embraced and started to kiss. Now I knew I did not have to leave. Hyrule was meant to be my home. We were destined to be together.

Summer finally arrived and signs of spring were slowly fading. I was spending my days at Hyrule castle helping with the chores and making plans for my upcoming wedding. Link spent his days building a home in the Lost Woods for us to live in after we were married. **[Okay, 2 things. First, out of all people, why would you get LINK to build your house? And second, WHY WOULD YOU LIVE IN THE LOST WOODS? IT'S LOST FOR A REASON. GAWD]**

I was excited about our upcoming wedding. I was marring Link. I finally had the man I fell in love with. He was special **[speshal*]** to me. And he was building a home for us to live in. A home for us to raise our family in. Link told me he wanted to be a father and that most of all he wanted a son. **[Even though Link doesn't talk in TLoZ, I think he's horribly out of character in this. EVEN THOUGH THIS LINK HAS NO PERSONALITY EITHER.]** We had talked about having children together. When I first started my traveling, I did not want children, but now that I was marring **[Okay, the first time you spelled 'marrying' wrong, I was chill about it, Shitty Author Lady, but now you just pissed me off]** Link, I decided I wanted to have children with him. Having children by him would make them strong and beautiful, since Link was strong and beautiful himself. **[YOU KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT, KBAI]**

Even my friendship with Princess Zelda and her father grew stronger when we told them about our engagement and that we were going to have children. Since Zelda was not betrothed **[...WOAH. SINCE WHEN IS THAT A WORD?]** and had not yet wed, this was the closest thing to her being a mother and the King being a grandfather. Now that we were to wed my life was almost complete.


	3. My Inner Life Part 3

The Honeymoon

After a long ride we reached the Great Coast **[I haven't played TLoZ:OoT in years, but I'm pretty sure that the Great Coast is in MM Hyrule ...]**. The Summer Cabin the King had set up for us was along the ocean. Link pulled back on the reins and Epona came to a full stop. He helped me down, dismounted himself and took Epona to the stable. After he returned he picked me up into his arms and carried me over the threshold and inside. Once inside my eyes grew as big as saucers. The entire place was furnished. Candles were lit everywhere and a table with a meal already prepared on it was set for two. Two candles were lit in the center. And I wondered who could have made the food. Then I remembered that one of the Sages left the reception early. The Sage of Water, Ruto. **[Why would Ruto do anything nice for Link's wife? Last time I checked, she was a bitch.]**

I looked around and saw a small letter on the table by the door. I opened it and it was from Ruto. The letter said: "Link was supposed to marry me, but I was blind to his happiness. As I watched him with you I saw how happy he had become. Now I realize what I had done was wrong. I could not hold Link to something he would not be happy with. I hope your life together brings you both the happiness and peace you both desire. When you two have your first born please come and see me." Signed -Ruto the Water Sage. **[I half expected this to be a passive-aggressive letter threatening Jenna's life** **but I guess that's okay too...]**

I closed the letter and held it close. A tear trickled down my cheek as I thought of what Ruto had done for us. Link came up behind me and threw his arms around me. "What is wrong my love?" "Are you feeling ok?" Link's skin seemed to glow under the candlelight and his eyes filled with love. I wiped my face and put the letter down. "I...I'm fine." "I'll be ok." I said as I softly placed my hand against his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I'm glad to be here with you." I said softly. "As am I" Link's smile widened and he took my hand and led me to the table.

I sat down and Link pushed in my chair before seating himself. As we ate we talked about future plans and having a family. But I could tell his mind was not on the food. I took my foot and slowly, brushed it up against his leg. As I rubbed his leg with my foot he squirmed in his chair. Finally he got up and came around behind me. **[Oh gawd not moar animal secs...]**

He lowered his head down by my neck and I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. I felt his lips move to my neck as he started to passionately kiss me there. As he nibbled on my neck I let out soft moans. After a few minuets **[This is the second time she spelt 'minutes' wrong.] **Link took me by the hand, lifted me out of the chair and led me to a room where a tub was filled with hot water. **[Damn you, Ruto.] **He pressed his lips on mine and we kissed deeply, as he begun to remove my dress exposing my naked body. As his hands started to caress my body, caress my breasts, I could feel myself getting hotter. I wanted him. Wanted to feel him. I wanted to touch him in ways that he had never been touched. Then I felt his heart beating faster, felt his hands moving up and down my slender body. As he nibbled on my nipples, I little by little slowly started to remove his clothes, exposing his heavenly naked body. I slowly reached up and placed my hands on his bear chest. As I ran my finger tips down his chest, soft moans passed his lips. His body was so muscular, so firm, his skin silky to the touch. I ran my hands slowly down his body. First to his waist then to his thighs, around his butt, then to the swollen organ between his legs. When I grazed my hand over the head, Link let out small cries of pleasure. **[I'm sorry but that just made Link sound extremely homosexual.] **Then I looked in to his eyes.

"Tonight my love, I'm going to show you how much I love you." I went down and slowly took the head of his member into my mouth, teasing it with my tongue. **[Because blowjobs obviously equal love.] **As I teased the head soft moans passed Link's lips. Then slowly I moved to his shaft, caressing it with my tongue as I licked up and down it. As I caressed his member with my lips and tongue, Link's soft moans soon turned into cries of pleasure. **[I feel so awkward reading this...] **I felt his body quivering under my gentle hands, as his cries of ecstasy filled the room. Then Link let out a loud animal like cry as I took his member fully into my mouth. Slowly I moved up and down the shaft, dragging my tongue as I went. Little by little I upped the movement, causing Link to cry out in ecstasy as I caused waves of pure pleasure to go surging threw his body. Then I found a rhythm and his breathing became faster as I started to take him over the edge. His heart started racing, his cries filled the room. And finally when I took his nut sack and caressed it with my hand, it was his undoing. Link let out a loud animal like cry as he reached his peak, releasing his essence into my mouth. **[I don't know about you, but when I hear the word essence, I think of like, a scent...]**

I swallowed, licking up all of the sweet juices off his member. As I licked my lips, he brought his face close to mine. Our lips met kissing each other passionately, the taste of him still on my lips. As he deepened the kiss, I let out soft moans into his mouth. Then we broke off the kiss and I looked into his eyes. "I'm ready for you now my love." I said as I started to kiss his neck. Slowly I felt the heat between us grow stronger. I felt myself wanting him, felt my body calling out to feel him inside me. His eyes shone desire in them, the passion burned in them. He led me by the hand then, pulled me into the tub as the desire between us raged.

I wanted him even more now; wanted to feel him inside me. He moved closer to me and I felt his throbbing member at my entrance. Then I begun to cry out in ecstasy as he slowly penetrated my enchanted body. Slowly at first, then I cried out in pure bliss as Link upped his movements. As we made hot love I felt his heart beating in unison with mine, felt the heat of his body against my body. Link felt soo good inside me. So warm. So tender. Then he pushed me up against the side of the tub as he put his hands underneath my body lifting me up, allowing him to penetrate deeper. I wrapped my legs around his waist and groaned as I grabbed his back and dug my nails in feeling the sweat beginning to form. As I dragged my hands down his back, I cried in ecstasy as he begun to thrust deeper inside my now hot sweaty form. Our bodies quivered as our movements begun to flow in unison. And I felt his heart beginning to beat faster as I forced my body up against his. Loud animal-like sounds passed his lips as his thrusts came in faster beats. Then I bucked against Link as I as cried for him to take me. "Ungh...Link..Oh...My Goddesses...LINK!" I cried as I ran my hands down his back; down over his buttock, dragging my nails as they went. I felt him starting to breath faster as he started to climax. And as the sheer ecstasy raced through our bodies I didn't want it to end.

I wanted every part of him. I wanted to drink in his body. He felt soo good...so hot...he was mine, mine forever. I had him...had his body...his heavenly body...Mmmm...Sexual thoughts raced through my mind as we both came to a full climax..."LINK!" I cried out in pure ecstasy as I gushed down his muscular legs. "JENNA!" Link screamed as he reached his peak and released his very essence in side me. I let out a loud moan as I felt the warm liquid slide down inside my beautiful body. It felt sooo good...I now had a part of him inside me. A part of his very essence. **[What is this I don't even...?]**

We both collapsed from exhaustion after Link delivered his second and final release. Breathing heavy, I looked deeply into his sexy blue eyes...eyes with passion in them. Then I leaned over and pressed my lips on his tasting the sweetness of them...so firm, so sweet... Feeling a slight longing I moved my lips to his ear and whispered words of passion to him. "Oh... my Goddesses... Link." "I love...you so ...much." I said in between gasps of breath before I slowly starting to caress his long sexy pointed ear with my lips and tongue. "And...I love...you too...my sweet...love." **[Link is obviously on something.] **Link said as he embraced me. As I nibbled on the lobe of his ear I could hear his soft moaning...felt his hands moving down my body...I felt the heat of his body...felt his skin against mine...so hot...so heavenly...his body...finally for once I felt complete...felt like a women...I felt sexy, wanted. We laid there still connected and covered in sweat. I laid my head against his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. We were both exhausted and breathing heavy. Then as my breathing started slow I felt my eyes beginning to drift. And as I felt my last ounce of strength leave my body, I fell asleep. **[I thought she died for a second there...]**

The next morning I awoke in bed lying on Link's chest while he stroked my hair. We talked awhile before rising and getting dressed. After he got dressed he went down stairs to cook breakfast as I went to freshen up. **[Link is obviously not a man if he's the one cooking. Just kidding. But seriously, this just reminded me of Twilight when Edward cooked Bella a crapload of eggs while they were on their honeymoon because she was (Spoiler Alert) and well, Edward Cullen is barely a man.] **I washed my face and hands then I went to the wardrobe closet to select a dress. I picked out a low cut long silk blue dress with a gold Hylian symbol on the lower part of the dress. I put on my wedding ring, the bracelet Zelda gave me, and fixed my hair then I went down stairs. Link greeted me at the bottom and his eyes widened as he looked me over. He took me into his arms and kissed me. "You look beautiful, my love." His eyes seemed to flicker with passion as he held me in his arms. He knew how to make me feel good. His words soft and gentle. He was the perfect man. **[ ^]**

I walked over to the dinning table and glanced over all the food Link had prepared. "I hope your hungry, my sweet." He said as I nodded yes. Link pulled out my chair, I sat down and he pushed my chair in before seating himself. While we ate we talked about the plans for the day. Since it was a beautiful day and the area nice, I thought going horseback riding would be the thing to do. But then I remembered one thing, there was only one horse, Epona. A look of disappointment crossed my face, I had really wanted to go horseback riding. Then Link had an idea. "Epona is strong enough to hold us both. "She carried us both here." "You can just sit behind me and put your arms around my waist." Link said as smile widened and I felt better.

After breakfast, Link went to saddle Epona while I did the dishes. When I finished Link poked his head in the door and said he was ready. I removed my apron, put on my riding boots and followed Link out the door. Epona was in front saddled and ready to go. The rusty brown mare was truly beautiful horse. I walked up to her and patted her on the head. She gently put her mussel near my face to show no fear. As I looked at her, she was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen. **[Epona needs to kick Jenna in the ovaries. Kay thanks.]**

Link took my hand and helped me into the saddle. Then he mounted in front of me. I put my arms around his waist as he checked to see if I was ready then booted Epona in the ribs and she took off at a gallop. We rode down to the ocean along the beach. Water kicked up behind Epona's legs as we rode along the waters edge. The ocean air smelled sweet and the breeze was cool. I looked over Link's shoulder to see what lay ahead. The beach was vast and wide. Rocky cliffs lined the water further down. Small caves with water flowing into them lined a small island far in the distance. Then I turned and looked over the vast ocean and saw small islands lining the horizon. This was truly a beautiful place. So peaceful, so serene, it almost made me not want to leave .

Then we arrived at a small alcove and Link stopped Epona. He dismounted then helped me down. "This is a real** [The author uses 'real' instead of 'really' a lot, too.]** beautiful spot let's just sit here awhile." Link said as his blue eyes shone in the sunlight. After we sat down in the sand, I laid my head on Link's shoulder as he put his arm around me. I watched as distant Seagulls flew over the ocean in search of food. The cool breeze blew threw my hair as the salt air tingled my senses. I felt at peace here. Here, there were no wolfos to chase off, no thieves, no duties no nothing. But I knew that soon it would all be over and we would have to return to Hyrule. **[Since when are they not in Hyrule?]**

"Don't worry about that!" I thought to myself. "Your here with the man you love, your new husband." "Enjoy it with him." "Don't be a fool!" Then I got up and ran towards the ocean. Walking into the water I turned and giggled at Link. Then I gestured for him to follow. Leery he came to the ocean's edge and then I splashed water on him. He looked at me sideways before he splashed water back at me. No sooner had that started, we were running around in the water splashing each other and laughing like little kids. We played all day. Just like we were kids again. I was having the best time of my life. When it started to get dark, we went back up to the beach and sat down in the sand to watch the sun set. I cuddled into Link's arms and laid my head against his chest as the sun's golden rays slowly started to set below the horizon.

"My life with Link will be a happy and special one." He is all I need." "Soon we will have a family and my life will be truly complete." As I thought to myself my eyes slowly drifted. And as the sun's last rays disappeared over the horizon I closed my eyes...

Back at the cottage I was bathing while Link prepared the evening meal. **[Why is he cooking again?] **After a bit Link came upstairs to check on me. "I came to see if you need any help bathing." He asked. As I looked into his eyes, I took my hand and slowly ran it from the top of my shoulder and down over my breasts. "I could use my back washed." **[Slore.] **I said seductively. Taking the hint, Link took the washrag and begun to wash my back. After a minute he put the rag down in the water and begun to passionately kiss my neck. Moaning softly I turned my head to face him and gently pressed my lips on his kissing him deeply, our tongues meeting. As we kissed I could feel his hands moving down my naked body.

Gently he lifted me out of the tub and led me to the bed while we kissed. Softly he laid me down and climbed on top of me. I could feel his body quivering as he moved from my lips and down on my body. Then he spread my legs and went down. I felt his lips on my thigh, as he slowly kissed inward. Then when he reached the center, he pressed his mouth onto my flower. **[Again? This is getting old.] **I felt as he slowly inserted his tongue between the lips causing me to cry out in pure bliss. Then he moved up until his tongue brushed against my clit. Working his teeth and tongue on my clit, shocks of pure ecstasy were sent cursing threw me causing my legs to shudder. Never had I felt such feelings, never had I experienced such pleasure. As he teased my clit, I felt his tongue move down until it was at my entrance. Slowly he inserted his tongue and my back arced as I cried out in pure bliss. Then slowly Link upped his movements, sending momentary shocks threw my lower organs as my legs convulsed. As his tongue moved deeper inside me I grabbed the back of his head as I begun to climax. Then when he hit the right spot I arced my back and screamed in ecstasy as I gushed into his mouth. **[Link is om nom noming on her vag... _] **

Painting **[I just noticed that said 'painting'...] **from the intense **[So intense.] **experience I got up and looked into his eyes, and knew what he wanted. Slowly I removed his clothes and opened myself to him. I let him take control. Allowed him to fulfill himself. Long Into the night there was nothing but hot passion. **[WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH. What happened to the food Link was cooking?]**

The last few days were either spent down at the beach or taking peaceful walks together. I knew we only had a small amount of time left here but I spent every minuet enjoying it. And on the day we were returning to Hyrule I couldn't wait to get back. Upon our arrival at the castle the king and Princess Zelda were at the gates to greet us home.

Back in Hyrule

"Welcome home, how was thy honeymoon?" The King questioned. "We had the time of our lives." Link winked and a grin happed upon his face. "It was very beautiful, thank you soo much." I said hugging the King tightly. "I really enjoyed the time with Link." Just then Zelda spoke up. "A fairy from the forest has sent word that the Great Deku Tree wants to speak with you both." Link and I exchanged glances. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned us?" I said as I looked back at Zelda. "Yes the word came in this morning." Link looked at me with a confused look. "We had better not keep The Great Deku Tree waiting." Link inquired. "Jenna my daughter I will have one of your horses saddled and brought to you." I nodded and then the King and Princess Zelda returned to the castle.

After a few minuets **[Third time.] **a stable hand came with my brown mare "Star Dancer." **[That makes me laugh everytime.]** Link helped me up into the saddle then mounted Epona. Link gently booted Epona and she took off at a gallop. I then followed. We headed to Kokiri forest. It was not a long ride, but we had to make haste. As we arrived at the entrance to the Kokiri forest, Saria was there to greet us. "You made it, The Great Deku Tree is waiting." Saria said as we dismounted. "I will have your horses tended to." "Please go on." We each exchanged looks then entered the Kokiri Village. All of the Kokiri watched us as we make our way through. Then when we reached the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's meadow, Mido the Kokiri leader was waiting. "You must hurry, the Great Deku Tree is waiting." Mido said as he ushered us onward. We walked down the path and into the meadow.

As we stood in front of The Great Deku Tree he awoke from his slumber. "Link and Jenna, thoust has arrived." "Come come, sit I have great news for thee." Link and I sat down in the grass and awaited for the Great Deku Tree's news. "Link, "Hero of Time"-thou art courageous, ye saved Hyrule and hast taken a wife." "Jenna, thou art spiritual, ye lost thy family, then began a vagabond's journey. "Now thou hast taken a husband." "Shall ye seek the blessing of child?" I turned to Link and we exchanged smiles as we said "Yes." "Since Hyrule is at peace now things are all well, but the Desert Man may some day return. "I give each of ye a Guardian Fairy to protect ye." **[None of this is really interesting...]**

Just then two fairies, one with a pink aura and one with a blue aura flew over to us. "I cannot believe that fairies really exist." I thought to myself. I watched as the blue fairy flew over to Link. "Long time no see Link." "How I have missed you." Link looked at the fairy and smiled big. "Navi, my old friend, I have missed you too." "How have you been since last we saw each other?" Link inquired the blue fairy. "Oh great." "I see you have taken a wife." "She is truly beautiful, Link." "You two will make beautiful children together."** [Navi hasn't seen Link in what, 7 years and this is her reaction? "O, hai thar nice to c u, is that ur wife u'll hav sexy babies lol" Bullshit.]** The fairy smiled at Link then flew over to me. The Pink one behind her. As the fairy hovered in front of me her blue aura seemed so beautiful, so peaceful. "My name is Navi and this is Lilly." "Hello." the Pink fairy said. "We will be the Guardian Fairies for Link and you from now on." Navi inquired. I could not believe I was getting a fairy. They were only told in storybook tales where I came from. But as I looked at Navi and Lilly, I was glad they were not just myths. I was glad to have a fairy partner. **[Did the author make the other fairy pink because it's a feminine color compared to blue?** **I don't know, but I feel like this is a reoccurring (sexist) theme in this story.]**

Navi then flew back over to Link and Lilly came over to me. "Hello Jenna, its nice to meet you." Lilly said as she hovered in front of me. As I looked at the Pink Fairy, I was glad that she was my Guardian. "Lilly, I think we are going to be good friends." "As do I." Lilly responded. Then I got up and went over to Link. I threw my arms around him and looked into his eyes. His eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight. I laid my head against his chest and begun to think to myself. "A Guardian Fairy." "I would have never dreamed." "It is not a myth, this is real." "And I am very lucky."

Just then The Great Deku Tree spoke again once more. "Thou art courageous and thou art spiritual will be protected if the Desert Man should ever return." "Then your Guardian Fairies will help protect ye." "When thou hast thy first born, return to see me." **[Okay, so I'm pretty sure it's canon for the Great Deku Tree to talk in old shakespearean, but then why does the King...? Someone correct me if the tree doesn't talk like that, please] **With his words spoken The Great Deku Tree returned to his slumber. I held Link's hand as I looked at the two fairies. "This is truly a great gift The Great Deku Tree has given us." Then I looked back at Link and he nodded in agreement. Link and I then kissed before we started for home. When we returned to Kokiri Village, all of the Kokiri especially Saria wanted to know what The Great Deku Tree told us. Saria's eyes widened when we told her we had our own fairies. Even more so when she found out Navi returned to Link.

"That is great news!" **[If I was Saria, I'd be pretty pissed. I mean, they're not even Kokiri... so why should they get damn fairies? Link, I can see why. But Jenna? No.] **Saria said cheerfully. "It is great to see that Navi has returned." Link nodded and a smile crossed his face. "How come they get fairies?" "They are not even Kokiri!" A voice called from behind. Just then the head strong Mido approached us. "What makes them so special to get their own fairies?" Mido questioned. **[FOR ONCE I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH MIDO.]** Saria turned and looked at Mido square in the face. "Link is the "Hero of Time." "He is special and so is his wife."** [Bullshit. There isn't anything special about Jenna.]** "As the Sage of the Forest I remember what Gannon said as we sealed him the Sacred Realm." "He cursed that he would one day get revenge on Link or his decedents." "Link has already confided in me that he and his new wife plan on having children." "They will need protection if Gannon should ever return." "He would go after Link and his family first." Saria's eyes narrowed as she confronted Mido. Saria was always protective of Link and even more so when Mido tried to get smart. I watched as she faced off with Mido.

When Mido saw the fire burning in Saria's eyes he knew to back off. "Well they still don't deserve it, grumble, grumble." **[grumble grumble grumble] **Then Mido walked off. Saria watched as he went. "I'm sorry for all of that trouble." "I guess he really never got over what happened eight years ago." Saria then walked up to Link. "*Sigh* I guess he will never get over it." She said as she placed her hand gently on Link's. "I will always remain your friend Link not matter what." "I will also help protect you and your family should Gannon ever return." "I promise." Saria said as she looked over at me. And I knew I believed her. She would go to the ends of the Earth for Link. **[SariaxLink? YESYESYES.] **And that made me feel better as well. We spent some time there while Link said some temporary "Good byes." as I sat and talked with Lilly.

When it started to get late we decided it was time to settle into our new home. Link wanted me to see it while there was still light. Then Saria went to fetch our horses. When she came back we mounted and headed for the Lost Woods. Link and I waved goodbye just before we disappeared into the tunnel leading to the Lost Woods. We made our way through the maze of trees and into a large clearing. There stood the most beautiful house I had ever seen.

My eyes were transfixed on the house as I dismounted. I ran up to the front of the house and looked it over. There was a white gate in the front with a fence that ran all the way around the house. **[A white picket fence? That's stereotypical...] **A stable for horses was on the right side, a pen for sheep and pigs just off to the side near the front. There was a pasture behind the house to graze cows and horses in. And off to the left of the house was the well. The house itself was like a summer home. It was a light tan house with a white roof. The windows were Monastery style. And the front door was brown with the carving of the Triforce symbol just bellow the greeting hole. **[What **_**is**_** a greeting hole?]** And when I then went inside I was nearly blown away.

The entire house was furnished. The living quarters had a wooden couch with cushions. A reading chair sat beside a fireplace. There was a book table beside the couch with an oil lamp on it. Candles in stands stood all around the room while oil lamps hung from the walls. In the dining quarters stood a huge wooden table with six chairs around it. A small vase of flowers sat in the middle. The kitchen had all of the cooking supplies we would ever need. There was even a spice rack on the wall. A small icebox was in the corner and another small fireplace was in the back for cooking. There was a spiral staircase that went up to the sleeping quarters. I walked up the staircase and went to see the sleeping quarters. When I reached the top I noticed there were 5 doors. Four were empty and one furnished. The one that was furnished was our Bed Chamber. **[Bed Chamber? That doesn't sound right...?]** There was an Edwardian bed(3) with beautiful white silk sheets and pillows. A wooden chair sat off to the right and a small table with an oil lamp sat to the left of the chair. Silk curtains lined the window. And award robe closet stood in the left side of the room.

I was so over overjoyed with the sight that when Link came up behind me I threw my arms around him, told him I loved him and kissed him passionately. I knew that this was the place we were going to raise our family. The place I was going to spend the rest of my life in. Link had given me a beautiful gift. A gift of love.

**FFdotnet is finally working right! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	4. My Inner Life Part 4

A new life

A few months later I was coming home from the castle after watching Link all day in the Practice Yards with his legion. He had spent the day teaching sword techniques to the people in his legion. I spent most of the day watching him until I starting feeling a little sick. I had moved into the garden to sit down and rest when Zelda came to see me. "You do not look well my friend, are you ok?" **[And again, someone calls Jenna their 'friend'. I should start counting how many times that phrase is used...] **Zelda said looking worried. "I feel a little sick in the stomach, and I feel real **[The repeated use of 'real' bothers me so much. _] **tired." I said as I held my stomach and tried to get up. "Come my friend, **[...]** I will take you to the healer." Zelda took my hand and led me towards the healer's chambers.

When we got there the healer had me lie on a table while she looked me over. After some time she found out why I was not well. She told me I was pregnant. **[How could this healer tell that she was prego just by looking at her? I mean, I'm no expert on pregnancy, but...] **Zelda looked at me with shock as I was hit with joy. A rush of happiness ran through me. I looked at Zelda and then I hugged her. "Oh Goddesses...congratulations." "Oh... Link will be soo happy." Zelda smiled at me as we hugged and I felt warm inside. "I must go and tell father." Then Zelda took off to fetch the King. I turned my attention back to the healer. "How far along am I?" I asked. "About two months." The healer responded. Then she handed me a small bag with herbs in it. "Here are some herbs to counter the morning sickness and dizziness." "Make sure you take it easy." "No real heavy activities." "Eat and drink a lot and make sure you get enough sleep." "And one piece of advice on a personal note, if you and your husband make love a lot while your pregnant, you'll help make the baby stronger." **[Wouldn't that like, hurt the baby...? I mean, think about it...] **"Just no real heavy lovemaking." "Keep it gentle." "And come back to see me in two weeks." "You may now leave." She gestured for me to get up and I nodded at the healer as I got off the table and headed back to the palace garden.

As I waited for Princess Zelda and her father, I put my hand on my belly and begun to think to myself. "Oh my Goddesses...I'm going to be mother." "My first born." "Link's child." A tear started to run down my cheek. "He gave me this miracle, blessed us with a baby." "I love him soo much." Then tears of happiness started to stream down my face. I had a miracle growing inside me. Link and I made this new life together. We were truly blessed.

Then I heard Lilly calling to me. "Jenna, I just heard the news." "Congratulations, I'm soo happy for you." "Link will be soo happy when you tell him." "How are you going tell him?" Lilly's grin nearly split her face. I looked at Lilly and her pink aura seemed to glow brighter. "I thought of lighting some candles, cooking a meal to create a romantic setting, and telling him over dinner." Lilly flew in a circle. "That is a great idea." I cannot wait to see the look on his face." Lilly said as she chuckled at the thought of Link's expression after he was told.  
I sat and wondered how Link would take it. But I knew that he always wanted a child. And I hoped the baby would be a boy. Since that is what Link always wanted.

"Jenna my dear daughter, **[SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, GAWD.]** I heard about thy pregnancy." Just then the King walked into the Palace Garden with Princess Zelda right behind him. "The Princess has just told me about thy new miracle." I ran over to him and gave the King a hug. The king looked into my eyes, his eyes were as gentle as ever. "Congratulations my daughter, have thou told Link yet?" I nodded no but that I was going to tell him tonight over dinner. "When you and Link have thy first born, I will have everyone in Hyrule attend to celebrate thy new life." "A naming ceremony will also be held." "It will be a blessed event." **[Hyrule doesn't give a damn.] **Then the king's smile seemed to glow. "I'm going to be a grandfather." **[NO. It just occurred to me that Jenna completely replaced Zelda in this. Poor Zelda got demoted.] **The King said as smiled at me, his smile always warmed my soul. I was glad he was like a father to me. Always gentle and caring. Now that I was to have a baby, it brought us even closer. We chitchatted a little longer until the dizziness started to take hold. Then the King saw me to the gate and I headed for home.

When I reached home I went straight to bathe. After I undressed I looked down at my bare stomach. I put my hand gently on my belly and rubbed up and down. There was a life growing inside of me. A miracle that Link gave me. The baby was going to be beautiful. Then I got into the tub and slid down into the water. I soaked my sore ankles and legs a while, then I took the washrag and cleaned up. After I washed up I got out and dried off. I went to the wardrobe closet and selected a low cut **[Whore.] **pink dress with long selves and the Triforce symbol over my right breast. A pink feathery lace ran underneath my breasts. And a crisscross pattern held the back together. I pulled my hair into a bun and went downstairs.

I lit the candles around the room and the two on the table. Then I went to prepare dinner. I made cooked pork in a cream sauce, with potatoes and cabbage.**[For some reason I thought that Hylians would eat fried Cuccoo or something, not pork and cabbage...]** As I made the final preparations I heard a horse come plodding up to the stable. I finished setting the table, put the food out on the table, took my apron off and hurried to the door to greet Link. As he stepped in the door, his eyes looked me up and down. "You look ravishing my love." "I thought about you all day long." Then he reached over, kissed me on the lips, took my hand and led me into the house.

Once inside he noticed the candles and the food on the table. "Honey, what is with the candles, and the food setting?" I looked into his dark blue eyes and smiled. "I just wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner after you worked hard all day." I said sweetly. His smile widened as he took me into his arms. "It's just lovely my sweet, thank you my love." He kissed me again, then gestured me for me to sit at the table. He pushed in my chair before seating himself. After we served ourselves, I looked up from my food and at him.

"So honey, how was your day?" After he swallowed a bite of food he answered. "The King and I had a discussion about updating defensive moves among the army." "So I spent the entire day teaching new sword techniques and defense strategies among the men." I cocked my head at Link. "Does the King think that a war is brewing?" I asked. "No, but he wants to be prepared in the even that one does and men have to be sent in." "Link honey, I did watch you today until I started not to feel well." I said as I put my fork down. Link's eyes grew a worried look in them. "How do you feel now sweet heart?" He asked concerned. "I feel much better now." "I went to see the castle's healer." Then there was a long pause before Link broke the silence. "Are you ok my love?" Link questioned. "Link my love, I have something to tell you." I said looking into his eyes. **[This is difficult to read without proper grammar and punctuation...]**

Just then Lilly and Navi flew into the room. Lilly flew up to my ear. "Jen, did you tell him yet?" "Tell him what?" Navi chimed in. "Link my love, we are going to have a baby." I finally said. The next thing I heard was a clank of silverware hitting his plate. His eyes grew as big as saucers as he looked at me. "You mean I'm going to be a father?" **[If I was Link, I would kick her in the stomach. But that's just me..] **He said as a look of pure shock came across his face. I nodded yes. "Oh Jen congratulations, I had no idea you were pregnant." Navi added. **[I like how Navi is so chill about this.] **Link then leapt out of his chair, ran over to me, lifted me up and took me into his arms. **[The mental picture of that just made me laugh for some reason.] **He stared deeply into my eyes then kissed me passionately. "I love you Jen." "I cannot believe that I'm going to be a father." Excitement filled Link's eyes. Then he placed a hand on my belly. "How far along are you?" Link asked with excitement. "The healer said I was two months along." I replied. "I still cannot believe it." "I'm going to be a daddy." Link added.

Link and I held each other for a long time. We were happy that we were going to have a baby. Excitement filled us both. I laid my head against Link's chest, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lilly and Navi smiling in a way of saying, "Awe isn't that beautiful." **[Navi is just this ball of light with wings... How could you tell if she was smiling?] **I felt a rush of happiness run through me. I knew now that I was going to be complete. I had Link and now I was going to have his baby. Link was now going to have that child he always wanted. We were truly blessed. **[Why is it all about Link? I know he's awesome but, seriously, chill.]**

The next few days were not easy. The morning sickness hit when I got up in the morning **[Morning sickness in the morning? No way...] **and the dizziness would hit by mid afternoon. With Link's duties at the castle he was not able to remain at home with me like he wanted to. But he left Navi and Lilly to watch over me. Link did worry about me while he was away, but he knew that Lilly and Navi would take care of me. **[She's only two months along, it can't be that bad...]**

It was the hottest part of the summer. About midday some of the villagers from Kakaraio **[Isn't it spelt as 'Kakariko' or something? Meh, I'm too lazy to google it.] **village would gather into Lake Hylia. Inside the Lost Woods it was a little cooler, however sometimes the humidity would make going outside unbearable.

From time to time I would got to the castle and visit with Princess Zelda or to watch Link in the practice yards, but during the days that it was too hot, I would remain home. And on the days Link stayed home we ourselves would go to Lake Hylia to cool off.

After the hot months, in early fall Link and I talked about taking our relationship beyond our vows. We wanted to bond ourselves together further then our marriage had. We found out that there was a Monastery just beyond Gerudo Valley where the Monks there preformed Pagan Bonding Ceremonies. These rituals were preformed to bond married couples further then their marriage vows. Link and I decided that we meant so much to each other that we wanted to do it together.

**666TheWitch666: Yeah, I sort of, kind of, really contradicted myself there... Probably because I don't recall the author ever directly stating that they left Hyrule, but this story is somewhat confusing either way.**

**righter248: I'll admit that I've had crushes (I guess you could call them that :D ) on fictional characters, but it's never gotten to the point where I have lucid dreams about having their children... **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. My Inner Life Part 5

The Bonding(4)

**[I read this chapter before commenting on it and I would like to inform you that it's terrible and I dislike it very much.]**

A week later we mounted our horses and headed for the Monastery. It took quite some time to reach it, since when we arrived at Gerudo Village, the Gerudo's insisted on us stopping to chat. We had an afternoon meal there then resumed our way towards the Monastery. After another short ride, we arrived at the Monastery. When we reached the gate a group of monks was there to greet us. After we dismounted a monk came and took our horses to the stable. I had no idea they were expecting us, but Link told me later that he had set it up a few days before. We were taken inside to a chamber where the head of the Monastery was waiting for us. First we were asked a few questions, then he explained the steps of the ceremony to us. Then he had two monks bring a bowl with an oily liquid in it. The head monk took his thumb, dipped it in the liquid, and smeared it on our foreheads while he chanted. Then he said that the ceremony was to be preformed outside but that it was to be preformed in the nude. **[I should be doing something more productive right now... Like finishing my science homework, or drinking Gatorade, or watching My Strange Addiction...]**

He explained that their beliefs were, everything is born from the Earth, and when you die you go back to the Earth. And since the ceremony was to be preformed under the witness of Mother Earth we had to remove our clothes. **[This whole Bonding Ceremony thing sounds kind of religious to me.] **I shot Link a worried look, but he gave me a reassuring smile and that made me feel better. After we removed our clothes, we were led to a beautiful garden with an oak tree in the middle. I felt a wave of calm as we walked further into the garden. We were led to the oak tree and told to kneel down in front of each other. After we knelt down facing each other, the head monk said he would explain each step of the rituals as we went. First two goblets were brought to us with liquid in them. Next one of the monks brought a Ruby hilted Dagger and handed it to Link. Then the head monk explained to us that we each had to cut our palms and drop some blood into the goblets in front if us. An uneasy feeling washed over me. **[If some religious cult of a bunch of hippy Monks told me to take my clothes off and stab a knife into my hand, I'd feel pretty uneasy too.] **Cutting my hand was not one thing I wanted to do, but Link shot me a comforting glance and I started to **[feel*?]** calm about it. The monk explained why cutting our palms was necessary, then I watched as Link took the tip of the dagger and slit the palm of his lift hand.

Link then clenched his hand into a fist and the blood slowly dripped into the goblet in front of him. Then Link handed the dagger me. I felt a little scared as I held the dagger in my hand. When I looked back up at Link, he reassured me it was ok. "It's ok honey, it will only hurt for a second." **[Only for a second? Bullshit.] **"You'll be ok my love, I'm here with you." I looked into his eyes and a glint of comfort shone in them. I nodded and then took the dagger and placed the tip of it against the palm of my left hand.

I closed me eyes and I made a wince as the dagger cut my palm. As I looked down at my hand I saw blood seeping out of the wound. Then I clenched my hand into a fist and let the blood drip into the goblet in front of me. After I did that one of the monks took the dagger from me. Next we were told to exchange the goblets and drink from them. **[Ew...] **Then Link and I exchanged the goblets. Link took a drink from his first then I took a drink from mine. **[This is making me feel really nauseous.] **The strange liquid in the goblets, made me feel different...made me feel connected to Link. The monk then told us to take our hands with the wounds on them and clasp them together. As our hands bonded our blood meshed together, and a connection between us was felt. **[...Isn't this how HIV/AIDS is spread?] **I started to feel a little closer to him. Started to feel like he was inside me. I closed me eyes and I heard Link's voice inside my ears, inside my mind, but only faintly. I reached out for him, but nothing was there. I then opened my eyes again.

Next the head monk explained that to strengthen the bond further we had to drink each other's body fluids. My eyes widened and jaw dropped, at the thought of that. But we were reassured that it was perfectly harmless. I looked at Link and he nodded in agreement. He placed his hand on mine and a wash of comfort ran over me. I nodded that I was ready and we were handed two small cups and told we had to urinate in it. **[That is disgusting. I wouldn't even drink my own pee.]**

It was hard to do what was requested, but as I did what I had to do a small feeling of uneasiness tingled inside me. When I sat back down, Link had already finished and placed his cup down in front of him. I then placed mine down in front of me and waited for what to do next. The head monk said a few words then we were told to exchange the cups and drink from them. Link went first and I watched as his face twisted slightly as he drank from the cup. Then I took my cup, slowly lifted it to my lips, and crinkled my nose as I drank from it. A sour taste was left behind after I finished. **[All this pee drinking reminds me of another horrible fanfic I've read... Anyone care to guess?]** Next we were told to close our eyes and hold hands. The monk began to chant in an unknown tongue. As he chanted I felt a presence around me. Something like a spirit, but I was not quite sure. A warm feeling filled inside me, like being next to a fire. And I felt at peace...felt a calm...Then I could feel Link again...felt his body against mine, even though our hands were the only things touching. **[I bet this ceremony thing is like, the equivalent to snorting a massive amount of cocaine.]**

The feeling made me feel happy inside, made me feel closer to him...I hoped that the feeling would never end. I opened my eyes and the monk had stopped chanting and he then explained that there were four more separate bonding rituals. Each to bond us together in every aspect of our being. They were: Mentally, spiritually, physically and sexually. Completing each would bond us together in an unbreakable bond. When we were ready we nodded and were told what the first ritual was.

The Mental Bonding

After the rules were explained, we took each other's hands and held them. When the head monk begun to chant we closed our eyes. I began to feel the warm feeling inside me again. This time it was more intense. Then my mind was cleared of all thoughts, and I was left in total emptiness, like being in a void. There was nothing but quiet, then the silence was broken by a distant voice. As the voice came closer I could tell that it was Link's. Link was inside my mind, calling out to me. I reached for him, called out to him, tried to find him. As he called to me again, his voice ringed **[rang*] **through my mind. His voice vibrated through my body, inside my bones. His voice made me feel warm, made me feel secure. I did not feel alone. He was there with me. Hearing his voice inside my mind made me feel closer to him. I felt as if our minds were connected. I felt as if were one. As I searched for him, his voice seemed like a flame. I felt it's warmth, then saw it's light. I reached for it, called to it, watched as the flame danced, Link's voice ran inside it. I moved inside the emptiness, tried to reach for the flame, tried to reach for Link, but no matter how hard I tried I could not reach him. Then the flame flicked out and Link's voice became distant again until all there was but silence. The void closed around me and I came back. I opened my eyes and looked at Link. He was just as wide eyed as me. Then I smiled at him, before returning attention to the monk. He looked at us and told us the mental bonding was complete. **[How does the author come up with this...? Oh yeah, that's right, she 'Lucid dreams' it. But still, how would she remember every single detail of her dreams?]**

The Physical Bonding

The head monk told us the rules for the Physical Bonding. First we had to put our wrists together and hold them up together in front of us. Then two monks came with rope and tied our wrists together. A bowl with a white smoke rising from it was put down in front of us. We were told to inch closer to the bowl and to close our eyes again. The void opened up inside me again, and the warm feeling ran through my bones. I felt Link again, inside my mind and inside my body. I heard his voice calling, felt his body against mine. Felt his heart beating. So warm...so calming...I reached for him, tried to touch him, then the void was shattered when I heard Link scream. I twisted in pain as he screamed inside my mind. My mind felt like it was on fire, my body felt like hot needles were being poked in. As Link twisted in pain I felt everything he was feeling. He screamed for me to help, but I was helpless. **[I'm really confused... What just happened here?]**

My body felt his heart beating faster, felt him twist in pain. I screamed as his voice ringed loudly through my mind. My head felt like it was being crushed as the intense pain raged threw me. I wanted it all to end, wanted the pain to go away. Since of the connection that was bonding us together all pain that one feels, the other feels the same at the same time. As the pain intensified, my heart began to beat faster, my pulse raced, and my body twisted and screamed as the shattering screams and pure pain raged threw my every vein. Then I opened my eyes and stared at Link with unblinking eyes as I watched him twisting in pain as he felt everything I was feeling. My wrists twisted as Link and I moved around. I screamed louder, wanted it all to cease, prayed it would end, then all of the sudden the void broke and the pain ceased. Then I felt the warm run through me again. Link's heart slowed its beat and his voice ran softly through my mind. Link touched my soul, and I felt a calming feeling come over me again. As the flame rose in my mind again, a rose bloomed in my soul. Link's voice called from the flame and his touch came from the rose. I tried to reach for the flame, tried to touch the rose, but the closer I got the further away they became.

Then the feeling changed. A pleasurable feeling started to surrounded me, and it rushed through my body like a raging river. I felt hot inside... It felt erotic...felt good. Then I could feel Link's touch. It felt like he was inside me. It felt like our bodies merged. Then the feeling grew stronger, grew more intense, and it became like a sexual feeling. It felt like having sex...I felt a stronger connection with Link...felt as if we were connected...felt as if we were one. Felt as if we merged...Then the void shattered around me and I awoke. **[...I have nothing to say, surprisingly.]**

I blinked in the sunlight and looked at Link. He was whipping the sweat from his brow. We were coming around from our strange experience, but we regained our senses quickly. My wrists hurt from all of the twisting. I moved them around against his to get them comfortable. Then I turned to the head monk. He lowered his hands and clapped. The two monks came and removed the rope from around our wrists and took the bowl away. I rubbed my wrists to sooth the pain. He then placed a hand on my head and one on Link's. After about a minuet** [minute*]**, we were told the physical bonding was complete.

The Spiritual Bonding

The next ritual was the spiritual bonding. After the details were told to us, the head monk called his two servants and they came with two colored pendants and bowls with colored liquid in them. The two servants took the liquid and begun to drawl beautiful intricate patterns on our backs, arms and chests. Then they put the pendant with the red stone around my neck, the blue one around Link's.**[Why does LINK get the blue one?]** The two servants moved away, and we were told to embrace each other. I moved over to Link and into his arms. I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. I heard the head monk start to chant again. And my mind clearing of all thoughts, as the void opened around me again. **[It just dawned on me that they're both still naked.]**

I heard Link's voice call out to me again in my mind. The erotic feeling filled my body, and I felt the warmth of Link's body against mine. I could feel Link inside me again. I felt his heart beating inside my chest, felt it beating along side mine. The feeling ran deeper, deeper into my soul. The stones were connecting our very souls together. I felt as if our bodies merged, felt as if our minds became one. I could hear Link's thoughts in the back of my mind like a distant voice. His thoughts rushed through me, his heart pounded in my chest. Then I felt myself rise out of my body. **[This story is killing me.]**

My sprit rose above me and I looked over and saw Link had done the same. I went over to him. Merged with his spirit, became one. I became him, he became me. After we merged completely, our spirits separated and returned to our bodies, each carrying a part of each other's spirit. I felt our souls merge. Felt the connection between us, we were soul mates, we were always destined to be together. I felt as if I had known him all my life. I learned many new things about him. Learned about his past. Learned about how he felt. I heard him call to me, heard him call me his world, call me his life. I knew now that he was deeply in love with me. I meant more to him then life itself. We were one. Now and forever.

Then the void shattered. I felt Link's hands stroking my hair and I opened my eyes. I looked deeply into them and saw how he felt in them. They flickered with passion, flickered with love. I leaned over and gently kissed him. I told him that I loved him and he was the most important thing in my life. The head monk stopped chanting and we returned our attention to him. He looked at us and told us that the spiritual bonding was complete.

He called his servants back and had them bring us some water. A minute later the two servants came back with two mugs filled with water. We were handed each a mug and I drank the water in large gulps. After we finished, the servants took the mugs away and left.

The Sexual Bonding

Next we were told that the final part of the ceremony was the sexual bonding. We were explained the rules. First off we had to have sex. And since we completed the other rituals, the sexual bonding process should be easy, yet more intense. I was nervous about having sex in front of others, but we were told that the only witness would be Mother Earth herself. **[Well, Mother Earth is a pervert.] **I held Link's hand as he stroked my hair and said everything would be ok. He was there with me. His words always made me feel better, so I calmed down. The head monk explained the requirements in completing the ritual then was gone.

Then I turned and faced Link. I looked deeply into his eyes as he took his hand and brushed the stray hair out of my face. Then I took the tips of my fingers and ran them down his bare chest. A lulling feeling came over me. Link felt it too. Like a call of nature. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips on mine. We begun to kiss passionately, tasting the sweetness on each other's lips. Our tongues began to intertwine as we kissed deeper. Sexual thoughts begun to race through my mind again. And I could feel Link's hands starting to caress my naked body, as his lips moved to my breasts. I let out soft moans of passion as new sensations begun to race threw me. I felt Link's heart beginning to beat along side mine. And the feeling of being connected begun to race through me again, as I heard his every thought. I heard him in my mind, telling me that he wanted me, that he wanted to make love. **[I'm going to need weekly therapy sessions by the time I'm done with this fic.]**

Then I felt him getting aroused, felt how much he wanted it. Strong intense feelings raced threw my body, raced threw **[through* It's really sad how I just had to Google the difference between 'threw', 'through', and 'thru' to find out if she used it correctly or not.] **my bones. My body shook as sweat begun to form. And then I felt myself getting hotter, felt myself wanting him more and more. I wanted him, needed him. I wanted to feel him inside me. My body quivered and shook as his hand slowly went down, first to my thighs, then between my legs. Then I cried out in ecstasy as his fingers worked against my clitoris. It felt soo good. Felt soo intense. I arced my back and cried out in loud animal- like cries as his fingers reached the entrance and slid deep inside..."Oh...my Goddesses...Link..more baby...LINK!" I screamed in pure ecstasy as his gentle steady thrusts made my legs quake. **[My innocence...]**

Then I felt myself starting to climax as his fingers thrust deeper upping the movements. My body shuddered from the immense feelings that raged threw it. I grabbed onto the ground my nails digging into the dirt as Link's fingers made my body scream in eternal bliss. I cried out as the surges came in raging pulses, and my body withered under his touch. I begun to twist violently as the surges of pure ecstasy came in closer beats. Then when Link hit the right spot I let out a loud cat like cry...**[What's with the author describing the noises they make as 'cat-like'? It makes me very uncomfortable.] **"LINK!" I screamed as I reached my peak and gushed down his hand **[Ew... That's not... supposed to happen...?]**...panting I got up and looked at him, his lips parted to say something but I placed a finger on them. I shook my finger then moved it away as he gently laid me down.

Then he climbed on top of me and I felt his member at my entrance . Slowly he penetrated my body and cries of eternal bliss escaped passed my lips. As he moved inside me, my hips bucked up against his as we begun to find a rhythm. Slowly at first, then Link began to thrust deeper upping the movements. As we made hot love, I felt as if our bodies merged. Felt our hearts beating in unison. Our minds became one, and our souls connected. I heard his every thought, thoughts of love and passion. And I knew how I was making him feel. As he penetrated deeper inside me, it felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Then I started to call out his name in between cries of passion, and his breathing became faster. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he worked his lips there. With each thrust, strong pulses of pure ecstasy raced threw me. I bucked up against him, forcing him deeper inside me. **[I am never going to be able to play TLoZ again without thinking of this fanfic.]**

Our hips swiveled in unison as our bodies moved against each other. My body started convulsing as I felt myself starting to climax. Then his thrusts came in faster beats as he started to climax. Our cries filled the air as we both came to our peaks. Then he delivered the final thrust as he started to release a warmth inside me. He let out a loud animal like cry **[...] **as he delivered the hot liquid deep down inside my inner sanctum.** [What is a 'sanctum'? And now she's double preggers.]** Then a strong feeling surged through my body, a feeling so intense that I screamed out Link's name as I peaked then had huge orgasm. **[Isn't that the same thing?] **It felt soo good that I never wanted it to end. The feeling was so intense, we wanted to keep going, wanted to keep feeling the intensity of our lovemaking.

Exhausted, I screamed as I tried to find the strength to go on. I clawed into Link's back as I bucked against him. Sweat rolled down our bodies as we fought to climax a second time. I ran my now sweaty hands up and down his back digging my nails into his skin as I pushed up against him. Link too fought to reach a second peak. Fighting with what strength he had left, he thrust himself deeper inside my tired sweaty body, pushing to climax a second time. He screamed, cursed to find the strength as his thrusts came in faster beats. **[I'm completely skeeved out right now.] **His hands grabbed down on my sides, as he tried to steady himself. Then I felt the strength leaving my body. Fighting for the strength, I screamed out in loud cat cries as I turned tigress. **[Again? Really.] **I forced my trembling body up against his. Desperately trying to reach a second peak. I clawed deeper into his back as I cried out loudly like a tiger **[...I would start counting how many times she's compared them to animals but then that would be OVER 9000.]** in heat. My back arced as I pushed in unison with his thrusts.

Then I felt myself starting to climax again. I cried out to Link, grunting like a female tiger **[YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M JUST GONNA START COUNTING NOW. And tigers used to be my favorite animal as a child...] **to urge him on. He returned my calls as cat like sounds escaped passed his lips. Then I felt him beginning to climax again. We thrust against each other, our bodies trembling while crying like tigers mating as we came to a full climax and exploded together one last time. With one last gasp we fell to the ground painting, our bodies exhausted and dripping with sweat. I laid against his tired body as I tried to catch my breath. We just laid there awhile shivering, trying to regain our strength. I looked into Link's eyes as I heard him in my mind telling me that he enjoyed the experience. "I love you." I said to him telepathically. Then I leaned over and gently placed little kisses on his cheek while he held me in his sweaty arms. Finally I felt complete with him. We were now completed as one.

**And once again, thanks for reading!**


	6. Brief Intermission

**I was searching for something to read on Fictionpress(dot)com and this is what I found. I know it's not fanfiction, but this is definitely deserving of my commentary. And, I thought we could all use a little break from My Inner Life.**

**And as Tara Gilesbie would say, "WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD"**

Just Add Water

Ever since I hit puberty I've thought about sex. It all started when I was around nine and started to get boobs.** [At that age I didn't even know I had a vagina.] **My mom gave me the talk then, and sometime after that I started to masturbate. At first I just played around with myself with my fingers, and even though I got wet countless times that way, but my fingers could only go so far inside, so I never got any real pleasure that way.

When I turned eleven I officially "became a woman" as mom put it, and my hormones really started to act up after that. I decided to experiment and branch out with my masturbation options.** [Why would you masturbate at 11 years old? Isn't that a little young? Geez...] **Ditching my fingers since they didn't seem to work I found a rubber ball. I obviously couldn't stick that inside of me, but just rolling it around down there felt pretty good.

When I turned fourteen I started dating Trey, and even though we fooled around sometimes we never went all the way. Even though my body and hormones were practically screaming at me to reproduce, I didn't want to take the chance of getting pregnant so young, so I decided to wait until I was at least eighteen. He respected that, but we broke up in a few months.

I didn't really mind though, because he wasn't really good at fooling around. Plus I saw his cock once, and it was HUGE. **[That's unheard of. Why would you break up with someone because their dick was TOO big?] **There was no way it was gonna fit inside of me without me screaming in pain or something. So I quickly got over Tray with no tears shed, and went back to masturbating.

I had gotten smarter at this age, and cut a hole in the ball and stuck a few cotton swabs (about ten) inside creating a fake cock to thrust inside of me whenever my hormones acted up (in private of course). It became known to me as my masturbation ball. **[Cotton swabs? That seems like it would be so uncomfortable... And what if one of the swabs like, broke when it was in you?]**

I was sixteen when it happened, but before I get to that let me tell you a little more about myself. My name's Storm **[Why would you ever name your kid Storm?]** (I'm not kidding either). In case it's not obvious for you, I'm a girl. A pretty normal girl too.** [Normal? Pshhhnaw...] **Average family, three younger siblings (Yay -_-), average friends, average school, blah blah blah. I just get on with it.

Oh wait no that's not everything. I forgot to mention that I'm a hermaphrodite. **[Yes, a hermaphrodite. Just like Lady Gaga. ... AND HOW IS THAT NORMAL? ^] **My doctor told me during one of my normal check ups. **[That must be so awkward telling someone... I mean, it's not really something you can just casually mention one day to your patient: "Oh, btw you have a penis lol have a nice day" ]** After that I usually wondered what it would be like to be a boy. Don't get me wrong I'm not gonna get a sex change or anything, I'm perfectly happy with being a girl, but I sometimes thought about what it's like to have someone sucking on your cock. Personally I find oral sex a little gross, I mean, you don't know where it's been! Plus he's been using that thing to go to the bathroom since he was born. Still, it feels good, doesn't it? Anyway...** [Personally, if my doctor told me that I had a penis, I would get it removed ASAP.]**

I like plants. I'm not really sure why, but once year for my birthday my grandma gave me a flower plant for my birthday, and ever since they've just multiplied over the years. There wasn't enough room outside for all of them, so I started keeping the new ones in the bathroom in their pots. Plus it's my bathroom so I don't have to worry about what my family says.

You see, our house has two bathrooms. One giant master bathroom with a shower, a nice platinum bathtub that can also be used as a hot tub, a toilet, and a sink. Then there's the tiny boring bathroom down the hall that I used to share with my two sisters and brother, but they all got tired off me "Hogging it" as they said and kept complaining about it so my parents got fed up with it and surrendered their bathroom to me. So now everyone's pretty happy ^_^ **[I can't take this story seriously with the random smiley faces.]**

Anyway, getting to the point here. It happened when I was home alone one night. Mom and dad were out to dinner and then a bar or something like that (they didn't really tell me) and all my siblings were at one of their friends house, leaving me alone and bored in a nice empty house. So I decided to use the hot tub to kill time.

As a kid, I loved taking baths. My mom would fill the tub for me with nice warm water, then I'd play in there with my bath toys until it got cold. Then as I got a bit older I became aware that was soaking in my own dirt and germs, and that just grossed me out. So, before I got in the tub I took a quick shower to solve this problem. Then while the tub was filling up I went into my room and grabbed the masturbation ball. **[...] **It would be the last time I used it, but I didn't know that then. **[Oh gawd, foreshadowing.] **I had mainly put my plants around the edge of the tub, so I had to be careful not to bump into them as I got in. The water was pretty hot so I got in slowly, then once my body was used to it I got comfortable and slowly stuck the ball inside of me. **[Cotton swabs are like, paper-ish, so how is she holding them in the water for an extended period of time without them breaking or something? Looks like the author didn't think this one through...]**

I moaned softly as I moved it back and forth thrusting it a bit, then I reached over and hit the button to get the bubbles going with my hand. Thing was I accidentally pushed one of my plants closer to the edge when I reached over, and I didn't notice until it fell in with a loud crash.

"Oh fuck" I said.

I had found that plant recently by the trash. It was all brown and shriveled up, but I wanted to try and save it. I wasn't sure what kind of plant it was, and I couldn't even find it on the internet. **[She's like a crazy cat lady with plants.] **I gave it plenty of water and it was green again within a few days. It had lots of thick dark green vines, and a single large pink flower in the middle. I was glad it was healthy again and proud that I was able to save it, but I knew some plants died if you gave it to much water, and since it just fell in the tub and the pot broke it was probably done for.

I hit the button to stop the bubbles with one hand, and pulled my masturbation ball out of me with the other. I tossed it aside and was about to stand up to drain the water and clean up the mess, but then the water started bubbling where the plant was, and then it slowly started to suck it all up. Next thing I know I feel something grab my ankles tightly an force my legs to part as far as they'll go, then before I could scream a big green vine shot out of the water and forced it's way into my mouth. **[AND THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T PICK UP STRANGE PLANTS YOU FIND IN THE TRASH.]**

I tried to pull it out with my hands, but then more vines came at me and grabbed my wrists. I tried to bite the vine in my mouth, but it didn't even twitch. It just continued to move around in my mouth going back and forth and thrusting slowly. It seemed to get harder too, and when I tried to bite it again it released a sticky liquid that I either had to swallow of choke on. I swallowed it, and surprisingly it tasted nice and sweet. **[Plant jizz?] **I wanted more, so I began sucking on the vine and swallowing all the liquid it gave me.** [That is fairly disgusting.]**

While I was doing that the plant seemed to have adsorbed all the water and had grown at least five times it's size. The vines were all different in thickness and length, and the flower was probably twice my head, but it was still closed. **[The first time I read this, I was completely grossed out. Just saying.]**

Two of the largest vines (about the size of my leg) came towards me and started rubbing my torso gently covering it in a clear sticky slime that was probably similar to the liquid. It seemed to hear me moan as it touched my fully grown 36 C cup breasts because it stayed there and continued to caress them gently while I felt another vine behind me cover my ass with slime. **[UM. YOU'RE GETTING MOLESTERED BY A PLANT.]**

I continued to moan with pleasure at the warm feeling I was getting inside from all this, and I watched as another vine came towards my legs and slowly wormed inside of me. Most girls would probably freak out in this situation, I mean here I was in the bathtub being raped by a fucking plant (pun not intended) but it all just felt so good. **[I'm pretty sure that absolutely no one would stay calm if they were in this situation.] **This was WAY better then masturbating.

I was already pretty wet so it didn't hurt much when it went inside me, but then another vine entered as well and it took my virginity. I flinched from the sudden pain and whimpered slightly biting hard on the vine in my mouth to bear the pain. Then it felt like something shot right up my ass and it took me a moment to realize that it was another vine. More liquid came into my mouth and it seemed to dull the pain. **[WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN...]**

Then I felt the vines worm around and move inside me and I once again moaned. I closed my eyes and focused only on the feeling (something I learned to do when masturbating). I felt another vine go inside me, then they seemed to hit just the right spot making my cry out with pleasure and involuntarily start thrusting against it. **[I don't even know anymore...]**

It seemed to take this as a good sign and started thrusting into me harder going deeper and deeper and deeper each time. Then it felt like it grabbed something inside of me and it started to tug at it. I didn't know what it was, but I suddenly got this wet creamy feeling that made me moan louder then ever. **[EW. IT'S LIKE, RIPPING HER INSIDES OUT.] **The other vines wrapped around it as well and kept tugging at it, but still remained gentle. Then it felt like it it was rapidly growing inside of me and about to burst. **[I'm never going to be able to look at plants the same way ever again.]**

I moaned again as I felt it come out of me, but kept my eyes closed. It just seemed to keep growing and getting bigger, and it all just felt so good. Then I felt the vines around my ankles and wrists slowly start to pull me towards the plant so I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the flower on the plant open wide and saw three smaller flowers come out closed, the one in the middle the biggest.

Then I looked down to see that the vines inside of me had grabbed my cock **[WHAT? WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?]** that never came down and increased it's size drastically with the slime, and when I say drastic, I mean it. It was like having a third leg. The vines holding me kept moving me closer to the plant itself, while the rest of them moved around my cock making me hard and moan loudly.  
When I reached the plant the two smaller flowers came towards me as the vines around my breasts moved away for them. The flowers opened like mouths, and then began sucking on my breasts while the other one began doing the same to my cock. I let out another cry of pleasure as the rest of the vines seemed to touch the rest of my body giving me that warm feeling all over. I felt my cock ejaculate filling the flower with my cream, but it swallowed it all and continued to suck even harder. **[Oh my sweet baby Jesus.]**

I noticed that the more it seemed to suck on me, the bigger the flower would get, and the bigger it got it went deeper and deeper until the whole cock was in it's mouth. **[PLANTS DON'T HAVE MOUTHS.] **Once I couldn't see it anymore I felt the vines on my ankles let go, so I wrapped my legs around the plant the best I could and began thrusting into it while moaning.

After that it got pretty blurry, and when I came to I was lying in the empty bathtub completely dry and back to normal. My cock was back inside of me never to come out again, and if it wasn't for the plant next to me back to the size I first found it I would've thought it was all a dream. **[So, lemme get this straight; she has a dick, but it only comes out when it wants to? AND I REALLY WANNA KNOW HOW HER DOCTOR FOUND OUT ABOUT IT.]**

"Thank you" I whispered to it while gently stroking one of the vines. **[You do not thank a plant that just raped you. That's not okay.]**

It seemed to understand me and gently rubbed a vine against my cheek. I got out of the tub and carefully put the plant into a new pot with fresh dirt. When I reached adulthood and started dating guys again I had sex a few times, but the pleasure they gave me never compared to the plant. **[Imagine re-telling this story to your future children. Must be awkward.] **From that day on whenever my hormones started acting up again I just locked the bathroom door, and gave that one plant a whole lot of water. Then the pleasure started all over again. **[FIN.]**

Author's Notes

Uh, yeah this is what happens when it's the middle of the night, I'm bored, and my hormones are acting up. I noticed that the only tentacle sex stuff on this site seemed to be with guys (yaoi) and not girls. So here's my attempt at tentacle stuff. Please review and tell me what you think of it and how I can approve.

-  
**Stray of Hyrule: Thank-you! And your review made me smile :D****  
****  
Ilovesheikey: Thankies :DDD And Sheik is my second favorite TLoZ character ever. :3  
****-**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. My Inner Life Part 6

The Final Stretch

A short time later the head monk returned to check on us. We told him we were done, and he checked to see if we completed the requirements.** [I kind of wish the author went into detail about what these 'requirements' were... I'm curious.]** Satisfied that we did meet the requirements, he told us the sexual bonding was complete. We were led back into the Monastery **[According to Google, a Monastery is 'the residence of a religious community'. But then isn't Hyrule polytheic...? I'm so confused and I'm probably not making sense.] **and given robes to put on. He then informed us on the rules for a bonded couple. First we were told that a bond between a couple is sacred and special. It runs deeper then the vows they made. Since we were now a bonded couple, we had to understand that we were connected in this sacred way. Its a bond that can never be broken, even after death. We should treasure the bond we share. And to remember that it was fate that brought us together. **[Nooooooo. Fate brought Link and Zelda together. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.]**

He called back his two servants and had them bring him something. When they returned, I was told to hold out my left hand. The two monks fastened a (5)bondage bracelet around my wrist. The bracelet had a colored heart pattern. The chain that led from the bracelet ran up and in the middle was a smaller colored heart charm. The chain split in two at the top of the heart charm and attached at my ring and index fingers. The colors on each part of the bracelet matched. There was one small blue heart, two red hearts, and two more blue hearts. The smaller charm also had the same color pattern. Next the monks attached (6)bondage earrings on Link's long pointed ears. I noticed as they were putting them on that the earrings also had the same color pattern as my bracelet. One blue earring was attached at the top of his left ear. Two red earrings on the lobe of his left ear and two blue earrings on the lobe of his right ear. **[Doesn't Link only have 1 ear pierced? Or did the monks just pierce his other ear now?]**

After the earrings were attached to Link's ears, we were told that as a rule of a bonded couple we were never to remove the jewelry. They were to symbolize that we were a bonded couple. Though the bracelet and earrings were put on so bare hands could not remove them. The head monk also explained that helps prevent adultery. When a couple completes the bonding ceremony, they must a hear to the rules.

First. (7)The man is not allowed to be alone with a bonded or non-bonded female unless his mate is present. Second. The woman is not allowed to be alone with a bonded or non bonded male unless her mate is present. **[Well, that's bullshit. And why is the author using 'mate' instead of like, 'spouse' or something? It reminds me of animals.] **Third. When visiting with other bonded couples, both mates on both sides must be present. Only exceptions. A bonded male can visit with another bonded or non bonded male(s) with out his mate present. A bonded female can visit with another bonded or non bonded female(s) without her mate present. A Bonded male or female can go out into public without their mates present. A bonded male or female can visit with family without their mates present. And a bonded male or female can visit with higher authority (such as the king) without their mates present.

Violation of these rules my result in serious consequences. The head monk said violators were looked down on. Adultery was a serious offense. And anyone committing adultery could face serious charges. And you may not know who is watching you. **[That's really creepy, and besides, Santa Claus is already always watching.] **He said people from the Monastery visit Hyrule and other parts of the world. So you may never know when someone from the Monastery is watching you. They are taught how to tell bonded couples apart.

Even thought there were a lot of rules to follow, I was glad to be bonded to Link. He meant everything to me, and having so many rules meant nothing. He was mine and I was his.

After the head monk finished explaining what we needed to know, we were told we could leave. He had our horses brought to the front and we were escorted to the front gate. We mounted the horses and headed for home.

When we arrived back home Lilly and Navi were out front to greet us. Lilly came over to me after I dismounted. "How did it go?" Lilly asked. "That bracelet on your wrist sure is beautiful." Lilly smiled as she looked at the bracelet. "I loved it Lilly, I feel closer to Link now then I did before." "We now are a part of each other." I said as Lilly smiled at me and winked. "The bracelet is a symbol of our bonding." "It is to show that we are connected." I said as I smiled at her. Lilly flew around my head then flew over to my hand to look at the bracelet more closely. "What is with the color pattern. " "The same pattern appears on both charms." She said as she looked the bracelet over. "The colors represent that I am Link's mate and vise versa. "What did Link get?" Lilly asked. "He got earrings with the same color pattern as my bracelet." Then Lilly flew over to Link to see his earrings, and Navi came over to see me. She looked at my bracelet then smiled at me. She gave me a wink before we all went into the house. **[I think the author forgets that Navi is a fairy, and you can't really see her wink...]**

Link and I went to go bathe together while Navi and Lilly ushered the horses to the stable. **[How does that work? The horses could just eat them or something if they wanted to.] **After we bathed each other and got dressed, we went down stairs to relax for the evening. We decided that since it was cool out, we were going to sit outside on the porch swing and enjoy the night together. Link and I sat down on the swing and I cuddled into his arms. Navi and Lilly floated by our heads. It was so peaceful out. The air fresh and clean. Sweet smells of past spring still lingered in the fall air. And the sounds of the crickets filled the night air. Their soft chirping lulled me to sleep in Link's arms.

A Few Loose Ends

I spent the next few weeks adding to our farm. Link started out by bringing home cuccos and a rooster, then I got two milk cows, a pig and four sheep. Link surprised me when he came home one day with a beautiful black stallion. Since we have a special connection with the royal family, the King himself had that horse bred especially for us. We decided that since the stallion (whom we named Midnight Star.) **[Oh my god, what's up with these names...] **was such a strong horse, we were going to bread him with Epona. **[NO NOT EPONA :'( ] **We bred them for the first time just before their mating season was to end.  
It was perfect timing, I only had seven more months until I was to give birth. The colt would be born not to long after I was to have my first-born. I knew each colt that was born would be strong and healthy. Perfect for each child that Link and I were going to have. After we got all of the animals that we needed, I started a garden. I was going to grow a lot of the food we were going to eat. Though some of the meats and fruits were provided to us by the King. I grew most of the vegetables that were going to be used in meals. Each and every day I would tend to my garden. It was my pride and joy, next to being pregnant. Keeping it up was tough but fun.

The Separation

**[By the sound of that title, it looks like we're actually starting to see advancement in the (non-existent) plot!]**

One day I was visiting with Princess Zelda at the castle when she got word from her father that a war had started in one of our allied lands. The King decided to send in some of his knights and one of the legions he was sending was Link's.

My face turned white as a sheet. I knew that affairs like these could keep the men away for months. Since he was the captain of his legion he had to go. When Princess Zelda saw how upset I was she tried to comfort me, but I couldn't help thinking that Link might miss the birth of our first child. When I explained my concerns to her, she told me that in the event if I was to give birth before Link was to return home, her father would have him brought home. After she told me that I started to feel a little better, but it was the separation that was bothering me. I knew that spending such a great amount of time apart would be hard. I didn't want to get lonely. We had been together for five months and married for two and never spent much of that time apart. **[That's really not a long time at all... And let's not forget that Jenna is already two months pregnant.] **"Would this long separation period stress me out?" I thought to myself. When I got home I was mopey. I knew Link would have to leave soon and then I was going to miss him. I wished that he did not have to leave.

When he came home, he delivered the bad news. He told me that he was going to have to leave in the morning. As I looked into his eyes tears begun to stream down my face. I did not know how I was going to cope with the separation. I went into his arms and cried into his chest.

Link gently rocked me in his arms as I cried. He told me that he would be home as soon as the war was over. He also said he would write as often as possible. Though the one thing that sacred **[I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time she's spelt 'scared' wrong...] **me was that something would happen to him and he would not return home to me. I expressed my concerns to him. "I do not want our baby to grow up without a father!" I said choking in between tears. "Do you remember the stories of my battle with Gannondorf **[Ganondorf*]**?" Link asked. I nodded yes. "I survived that." **[*insert Destiny's Child's 'Survivor' lyrics here*]** "I'm standing here as living proof." "And a war cannot be worse then battling the King of Evil himself." "I'm a survivor, I will survive." With those words I looked deeply into his eyes and saw the determination in them. "Jenna my love, I will return to you." "Love will guide me back." He said as his eyes flickered **[You know, Link's eyes periodically flicker with a lot of things in this fic...] **with love and I knew then he meant want he said.

He took his hand and brushed away my tears. Then he bent his head down and kissed me. A mix of emotions raced through my mind. **[That sentence reminded me of Chex Mix for some reason and now I'm hungry...] **Some sad, some happy and some with fear. I felt like the world was crashing down on me. Like all of the bad things were happening at once. Though as I looked into his eyes I could tell that within my own heart, love will bring him back to me.

Just then Navi came flying into the room and saw that I was crying. She flew over to me concerned. "Jen, Link, where's Lilly **[- This is never mentioned again and no one really asks about it either...] **and are you ok?" I looked at the blue fairy and tears begun to stream down my face again. "A war has started in one of our allied lands, and the King has decided to send in knights. Link's legion is one of them." I begun to choke on my tears as I held Link tightly. "Oh honey, I'm sorry, that is bad news, but you remember Gannondorf right?" I nodded yes. "Well he put Link through a lot worse then this, and he's still here." "He loves you and he will come back to us." "He is going to be a father and that will not keep him away for long." Navi flew in front of me and her blue aura grew brighter. Her aura was always calming.

I looked into Link's eyes. His eyes were as beautiful and as sexy as ever. Still like deep blue pools of water. I just laid against his chest and enjoyed what time we had left. I did not know how long it was going to be before I was going to see him again. I thought to myself. "He loves me." "Love will guide him back home to me." "And that is all I need to remember."

The Reunion

Some time had past since Link has left with the King's knights. He kept in touch via letters by carrier pigeon. In one of his last letters he said that there was talk of a peace treaty. And if that happened the war would end and he would be coming home. To pass the time I either spent my time at the castle with Zelda or in Kokiri Village with Saria. And when it was too much to bear I spent those days in my garden or tending the farm. Most of the time passed easily, but there were days when I really missed him. And I was always awaiting for his next letter.  
Then one day about four or five months later a message came in from Link that the peace treaty passed, the war was over and he would be coming home soon. I started to cry tears of happiness. Link was finally coming home. I had missed him sooo much. My husband was returning to me like he said. And there was nothing more important then that. Lilly and Navi had come to make their routine check on me. When they came I told them the good news. They were happy to hear that Link was coming home. I was glad that Lilly and Navi were here. I wouldn't have known what to do without them. They always made things brighter, and even helped the time go by faster. Even on the days when I got emotional from missing Link, they helped the sadness go away.

Though it was hard sleeping alone. Waking up and finding Link's side of the bed empty. At least I had Lilly and Navi to help me through it. **[So now Lilly is back...]**

I was told that it was going to be about a week before the knights were to return to Hyrule. **[Any potential that this story had just died.]** I could hardly wait. It was summer I was now nine months pregnant and to give birth soon. I did not want Link to miss the birth of our first baby. **[Did I ever mention that pregnant women make me VERY uncomfortable?]**

The week seemed to go by quickly. And the day Link was to come home drew near. I spent the last few days with Princess Zelda preparing a "Welcome Home" Celebration for our men returning home. And on the day they returned, everyone in Hyrule attended to welcome home our men. The crowd was huge. Everyone had crowded into Hyrule market. I had even seen other wives waiting for their husbands. I had a hard time getting around. My stomach was big and when the baby kicked it took it out of me. So moving through the crowd was very difficult. As the knights begun walking through the Market Place I finally found a spot where I could see and awaited for Link.

I watched as different legions went through, none of them Link's. I felt his presence as I telepathically called to him. "Yes, my love." "I will be there soon." "I miss you too." He said to me in my mind. **[Why couldn't he talk to her telepathically from where he was in the other country?] **Then when the last legion came through I spotted my husband at the lead. My face grew bright as I called out to him.

As he passed by he smiled at me. At that moment I begun to cry, I was soo happy he was finally home. I could not wait to be in his arms again. It had been such a long time and I wanted to run to him and give him a hug. But I had some patience so I tried to wait. **[I hate to admit it, but his part is actually making me kind of emotional FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU]**

The King was at the other end of the Market. He welcomed home each of the knights as they passed by. Some even got rewards for bravery. I watched from the street as the King welcomed home Link's legion. There was a long pause then the King called Link over to him. I watched to see if he was awarded anything.

There was a silence as the King produced a small red box. I moved in to get a closer look. When I got to the bottom of the stairs leading to the platform Link was on, the King noticed me and told me to join them. "Since you are this brave man's wife, you may join him up here." As my eyes darted around the Market, I noticed all eyes were on me. I got nervous, and the King noticed that.

"Come daughter, join your husband up here commentate his bravery in the field of battle. "My eyes darted around once more then I slowly made my way up the wooden stairs and to the platform where Link and the King were. At one point I almost tumbled, but the King caught me and helped me the rest of the way up. **[Clumsy bitch.] **Then I took my place at Link's side. "This brave solder went above and beyond the call of duty, in the field of battle." "He risked his own life to save his men." "For that I award this brave man Link, The (8)Triforce of Valor." **[Why is he getting an award? All he did was sign a peace treaty...]**The King opened the box and held up a pin with a red bird behind the Triforce symbol. In one the bird's claws was a bundle of arrows and in the other was a lightning bolt. A small Purple Heart sat in the center of the Triforce symbol. **[...Did the author just spoof the Purple Heart award thing? SMH.]**

The King took the pin and placed it on Link's uniform. Then a loud cheering came from the crowd as Link turned to look over everyone. He waved a couple of times, then turned his attention to me. He took me into his arms and we kissed. More cheering came as we embraced. Then I looked into his eyes and a tear ran down my cheek. "I missed you soo much." "I'm soo **[Almost everytime it's used, she adds an extra 'o' to 'so'. I'm not sure if she's trying to exagerate or she just thinks it's spelt that way.] **glad that your finally home." I said softly. Then I placed a hand on my belly. "Our baby is going to be born soon." "I was told any day now." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. "Do you feel the baby kicking?" I asked sweetly. After a minute he looked back up at me and smiled. "Yes, yes I can." At that moment his eyes seemed to glow, as happiness filled into them, and I knew that he was happy to be home. He took me into his arms again, and held me close. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the King was smiling. He knew we were very happy together. Since Zelda had not yet married he at least had one daughter that wed.

That made the King happy. Since we wed he had another heir to the throne. In the event that Princess Zelda does not take the throne, Link is next in line. Then I would become Queen. The King knew he was not getting any younger, but he felt at ease knowing there was another to be able to take the throne in the event that Zelda does not. Though this did not change Link and I, but we had to groom ourselves in the event that Link would become King and I Queen. I loved the King, he had become like a father to me. But I was in no hurry to become Queen. Though I knew that day may eventually come. **[STOP TRYING TO TAKE ZELDA'S SPOTLIGHT, GAWDDAMNIT.]**

As Link and I walked through the street, the crowd cheered as we passed by. Link was very beloved by the people of Hyrule. Every one in Hyrule owed Link his or her life. He saved them all. But now they were glad that Link had taken a wife. And when our baby was born, everyone in Hyrule will want to bless the baby of the "Hero of Time." Another to carry on in his/hers father's legend.

When we arrived back home all of the Kokiri were there to greet us along with or fairies Lilly and Navi. "Your finally home, I missed you Link." Navi squealed as she flew over to him. "You were really missed." As she flew around him her blue aura brightened. "I missed you too Navi." Link said as he smiled at her. "Jen and I really missed you to." Lilly said as she flew in front of me. "Link, hey LINK!" **["HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! WATCH OUT!"]**

A girls voice called from behind the crowd. Then Saria came running through the crowd and up to him. "I missed you a lot too Link." **[This time I did my research on Zeldapedia; the Kokiri can actually leave the forest, so yeah, Mido was just being an asshat at the beginning of OoT.] **"How are you?" Saria said as her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Were sooglad your home." "Jen spent a lot of time with us while you were away." Just then something caught her eye. "What is that on your uniform?" Saria asked as she gently fingered the pin on Link's uniform. "It's called the "Triforce of Valor." "The King awarded this to me for my bravery in the field of battle." Link said with pride. A loud "WOW" came from the crowd as Link showed everyone. "Oh Link, that is soo wonderful." "You must be so proud of him." Saria said as she looked at me. "Yes I am, but I'm just glad to have him home again." I said blushing. Then we had a small celebration to celebrate Link's return home.

We had a small feast, then we danced and drank. Then around Midnight **[Why is this capitalized...?] **everyone went home, and Link and I were left alone. We told Lilly and Navi that we were going to the pond out back to have a swim. The night air was warm, perfect for swimming. We went to our special little pond. Once there we took off our clothes and went into the cool water. **[Skinny dipping? That's naughty.]**We splashed and played around in the water for awhile. Then I looked into Link's eyes. They were glowing under the moonlight. I went into his arms, and felt his body against mine. Then he gently pressed his lips on mine kissing me deeply. It had been such a long time since we kissed like this. We kissed even deeper, our tongues finding their ways into each other's mouth. I felt his hands caressing my body, felt the connection between us growing stronger. I ran my hands down his back as he moved his lips to my neck. I felt his heart beginning to beat faster, heard his thoughts in my mind. **[...I did moar research and now I have this theory. I have discovered that the Great Deku Tree in this fic isn't legit, because he's already dead and stuff. So, the Great Deku Tree must be the Great Deku Sprout instead, and the Sprout doesn't speak in old Shakespearean. If that makes sense...]**

I wanted him soo bad. Wanted to feel him. It had been such a long time since we made love. I whispered in his ear that I wanted him. That I wanted to feel him. And I heard him in my mind, heard him say that he wanted me too. I felt the heat of our bodies, felt his hands touching me, felt them caressing my body. I started to breath faster, as my heart was beating in unison with his. Then I felt him quivering against me, as he slowly penetrated my awaiting body. The intensity of it raced through my body, raced through my bones. It had been a long time since I felt this feeling. As we made love, I felt our connection become full. I felt as if our bodies merged. We became as one. Even more so when we both came to a full climax. I screamed out his name as I felt him release his essence deep inside me. **[Now Jenna's triple pregnant.]**

Then I put my lips to his long, sexy pointed ear and whispered words of passion to him, before sweetly licking and nibbling on it. I heard him moaning softly as I caressed his ear with my lips and his body with my hands. I was so glad to finally be in his arms again, to be able to feel him. I had longed for this day; Longed to make love to him. Now my dreams had come true. He was finally home.

The Miracle

The next few days were hard on me, the dizziness became horrid and I started to feel sick. It got so bad that I had to rest in bed. Then came the false labor. **[?] **The pains were so intense that I felt as if my whole body was in a vise. I couldn't get up out of bed without the pains making me feel like falling over. Link had to care for me. I ate all of my meals in bed. And when it was time to bathe Link had to help me to the tub to wash me. It was hard, I felt helpless. But Link had told me that he was glad to care for me. I was going to give birth to our baby any day now. And he did not want to see me or the baby get hurt. Then a few nights later it happened.

I woke up and rustled Link awake. "Link honey wake up, its time!" I was going into labor. "Grumble." **[*grumble grumble grumble*]**"Go back to sleep." Link said as he rolled over. Then I shookhim again. "Link, WAKE UP...I'm going into labor!" I cried as I shook him. "Wha, What?" "Oh my Goddesses, its time!" He jumped out of bed, grabbed his robe and went to get Navi and Lilly. As he opened the door, I heard him calling for our fairies. "LILLY, NAVI come quickly!" Link cried. "What is the matter?" Navi asked. "Navi, you and Lilly must fly to the castle quickly, fetch Princess Zelda and the healer!" **[Yeah, because that's not going to take FOREVER and a day.] **"Jenna's going into labor, its time!" " And please make haste." Link cried in urgency. "Lilly hurry, we must go!" Navi screeched. Then Lilly and Navi flew off to fetch Princess Zelda and the healer.

I didn't have long. The baby was on its way. I felt the contractions become less spaced apart. I hoped that Lilly and Navi would bring the healer here quickly. I tried to hold the baby back, but that was no longer any good after my water broke. "I cannot hold the baby back any longer, Link!" "My water just broke!" "One way or another this baby is coming." I cried as my breathing became labored. "Just hang in there my love, Lilly and Navi will be back soon with Princess Zelda and the healer." Link was getting more concerned with each passing minute. Then a horse came plodding up to the front of the house and I heard voices. **[That was fast...] **"Oh...my Goddesses...they're...finally here!" I said in between gasps of breath. Link ran out the door to hurry them along. Then a minute later he came back with the healer followed by Princess Zelda. "Princess, go get some pillows and blankets!" "And be quick about it." After Princess Zelda came back with the pillows, she put a pillow under my head and the blankets over and under my body. Then Link came to my side and held my hand.

"Hurry the baby is coming!" I cried as the contractions became closer together. "You must breath slower." "Take a deep breath." " Now push!" The healer yelled. I felt the baby trying to come out but something was wrong. "Push harder!" She called again "I'm pushing...as hard as I can,...DAMNIT!" I screamed. "Princess, do you see the head yet." "No, not yet!" Zelda cried. "Damnit...GIVE...me something, LINK...you did this to...me!" "DAMNIT...get this thing...out of me...NOW!" I cried as the pain got worse. I started to curse as the pain became more intense. "Damn YOU...Link!" I screamed as I looked up at him.(but afterwards I told him I was sorry.) "You must calm down." Take deep breaths...thats it." "Princess anything yet?" "No, mistress something is wrong!" Zelda cried as she looked up. "What?" The healer yelled as a look of pure shock cross her face. "The baby's head is not facing down!" Zelda cried again. **[OH MY GOD I'M GONNA THROW UP.]**

With those words came our worst nightmare. My face went white as a sheet and so did Link's. At that moment I thought our baby was going to die. I started to cry as the thought of loosing our baby looked evident. "We must act quickly!" "We have to get the baby's head turned!" The healer yelled as she prepared to go in and turn the baby's head. **[WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT?] **As Zelda and the healer worked quickly together they managed to get the baby's head in the right direction. "We got the baby's head facing down now PUSH!" The healer cried again. "URAGH" **[She's making Pterodactyl noises...] **I screamed as I pushed with every ounce of strength I had. "Mistress I see the head!" "Now hands, feet..."Then the next thing that I heard was music to my ears, a baby crying. **[That made me gag. No joke.]**

"Oh Goddesses...congratulations its a boy!" **[Too bad this was already heavily foreshadowed...] **Zelda cried. Tears of happiness ran down my cheeks as I squeezed Link's hand. Then Zelda took and wrapped the tiny baby in a blanket and gave him to me. I cried even more as I held the tiny miracle in my arms. "He looks just like you my love." I said softly as I looked up at Link. "We made this tiny miracle together." I laid my head against Link's chest as I looked at the baby's little face. "What shall we call him?" "Since he is a boy, and it was a son you wanted you pick the name my love." I said as I looked into Link's eyes. "Link the second he shall be called." **[That's creative.] **Link said with pride. "After his own father." " Named after a legend." "Link Jr." I said softly. "Welcome into the world little Link." I laid there and held little Link in my arms. I now felt complete. I had Link. Now I had a son with him. This was the most beautiful gift Link gave me. He gave me...a miracle. **[Poor Link Jr. was doomed from the start.]**

-

**Jippers: Thank-you! And I did my research this time. :3 You can find the original fanfic here: http:/linksqueen(dot)tripod(dot)com/mil(dot)html But since the Document Manager is being a pain in the ass and it keeps cock-blocking the link, I had to take out the periods. D:**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. My Inner Life Part 7

The Blessing

A few days later word had spread through Hyrule that Link and I just had a baby. When the King heard that Link had a son he was just delighted. He was going to have a blessing ceremony for the baby when I was well enough to get out of bed. Link spent the time I was in bed caring for me and our son. For the first few days we were keeping little Link in the room with us. It was safer and easier when he needed to be fed. Since I was breast-feeding him it was not much for me to get up and get him out of his cradle. There was the chair in the corner for me to use during feeding time.

I was surprised that for the most part Link Jr. slept through most nights. But there were a few times where he cried in the middle of the night to be changed or fed. But I was glad to have this little miracle. He was my pride and joy. I finally had a family. A family to call my own. When I was well enough to leave the bed we sent word to the Royal Family that I was ready. Two days later, we had the blessing ceremony.

The King had everyone in Hyrule attend. He wanted everyone to meet the "Hero of Time's" first-born son. Also his name was to be announced to everyone after he was blessed. The sun was bright as I walked out of the Lost Woods and onto Hyrule Field. I was carrying Link Jr. in my arms. Link walked at my side as we went. I watched as little Link giggled when he saw the sun. **[Two day old babies giggle?] **"This is the outside world my son." "Look." I said as I held him so he was facing Hyrule Field. He giggled and his little eyes lit up as he saw the new outside world. I smiled at Link as he giggled. "He is so beautiful my love." "He is the best gift you ever gave me." I said as I looked into his blue eyes. Link leaned over and kissed me, smiled, then put his arm around me. When we reached the Castle Gates Princess Zelda, Impa and the King were there to greet us. **[They walked all the way to Hyrule Castle?] **We were taken to the Castle Courtyard where everyone was waiting to meet the son of the "Hero of Time."

There was a lot of bustle as people waited to see the son of Link and Jenna. **[Random POV change?] **I looked from behind the archway and saw that the Sages had attended, and to my surprise even Princess Ruto was there. Even the Zora and Goron races attended to see this blessed event. I cuddled our son as I waited for the King to announce us. **[So we're back to Jenna's POV now?] **Link smiled when our little son looked up at him, smiled big and giggled.** [This is illogical. Babies don't laugh/smile until they're like, a few months old, right?]** I saw Link's face just light up when I handed our son to him. I nearly cried as I watched Link cuddle our little miracle. Little Link meant as much to me as his father, my whole world revolved around them. They were my life. I listened as the King made his speech, then we were announced. I looked in to my love's eyes and told him it was time to bless our son. Link handed Link Jr. to me and we went to show all of Hyrule the son of a legend.

I held the tiny baby gently in my arms as we walked out to greet all of Hyrule. Then as we walked out a loud cheer rose from the awaiting crowd. Zelda played her lullaby as I prepared our little son to be held high. When she finished the King spoke once more. "My people, this is a time of blessing." "A new life has entered our world, a life born by Hyrule's legend." "Once a boy of destiny, left the forest and became a man." "He entered the Temple of Time and pulled the Master Sword from its resting place." "Thus he became the "Hero of Time." "His destiny became Hyrule's salvation." "His bravery saved us from a life of darkness." "Then with his duties completed, he found and took a wife." "Now that hero and his wife have been blessed with a new baby boy." "I now present the "Hero of Time" Link, his wife Jenna, and their new son." **[THIS IS ALL SAID BY ONE PERSON. Wrap your head around that.] **Then the King smiled at us and gave us way. I handed our son to Link and we walked forward, to where all of Hyrule could see our new son. I stood by Link's side as he looked down over all of Hyrule.

"I, Link the "Hero of Time" present our new son, Link the Second!" He yelled as he held our son up high for all of Hyrule to see. **[This is a Lion King moment.] **A loud cheering rose from the people of Hyrule as Link held our son up high. I smiled as everyone cheered, I felt happy. This was truly a special time in our little son's life. [**The circle of liiiife...~] **

After our son was presented, it was time for our son to be blessed. Rauru the Light Sage was awaiting with the other sages to bless our son first. He walked up to little Link and put his hands on his head. "Link the Second, son of the "Hero of Time" was born under a legend and will grow up in his father's image." "To help guide and protect him in his journey through life, we the six sages each bestow a gift upon thy little one." "I, Rauru the Light Sage, bestow the gift of courage upon thee." Rauru's hands begun to glow as he gave the gift of courage to our son.

Completed, Saria the Forest Sage was next to bestow her gift. "I, Saria the Forest Sage, bestow the gift of friendship upon thee." **[Was I the only one who thought of Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged when Saria said friendship?] **Saria placed her hands on Link Jr's tiny head and bestowed her gift. **[Friendship.]**

Next was Daurina. "I, Daurina the Fire Sage, bestow the gift of power upon thy brother." With his big Goron hands he gently placed them on the tiny baby's head and shared his gift with him.

Then reluctantly **[...] **Ruto walked over to our son to bestow her gift. "I, Ruto the Water Sage, bestow the gift of love upon thee." She placed her gentle fish like hands in our son's forehead and gave him her gift. **[I should really be studying for finals...]**

Next was Impa. "I, Impa the Shadow Sage, bestow the gift of wisdom upon thee." Then the Sheika gave our son another beautiful gift. **[Why would Impa give the kid wisdom? Zelda = Wisdom.]**

And last was Nabooru the Gerudo. She walked over to the cradle where our son was lying. She peered into the cradle and smiled at the little infant. "You truly look like your father." She said as she placed her hands on his small head. "I, Nabooru the Spirit Sage bestow the gift of compassion upon thee." Then the final gift was given.

Next Princess Zelda came to bestow her personal gift. She gently placed her hands on our baby's head and gave him the most special gift "I Princess Zelda, bestow the most important gift of all, the gift of knowledge." **[Knowledge is overrated.] **I watched as her gentle hands begun to glow. Then an aura of white light surrounded the tiny baby as the gift of knowledge was given. Once completed the white aura faded and Rauru spoke once more. "With these gifts, Link the Second shall be guided through the valley of life." "He is truly one special child, a child of destiny." I held Link tight as I watched our little son get his final blessing. A tear of happiness ran down my cheek as I thought of what beautiful gifts were given to our special little son. Our son was truly a descendant of my "Hero of Time."

After the blessing was complete our final place for Link Jr to receive a gift was from the Great Deku Tree. After some final words Link and I took our son and headed for Kokiri Forest. Saria came with us. Once we arrived at the Great Deku Tree he awoke from his slumber. "Ah Link and Jenna, I have been expecting thee." "Come and sit." **[Why don't you have a seat over there?] **As we sat down in the grass as little Link giggled and reached for a butterfly that fluttered near his head. **[HE'S LIKE 2 DAYS OLD. Somebody didn't do their research...]** "I see thou have had thy first born." "As promised I give thee a special gift." I watched as a small glowing light flew over to us. Then I noticed it was a fairy. "A fairy for our son, this is truly the best gift of all." I thought to myself. As the small blue fairy flew around our son, he giggled and tried to reached for her. "Hello." "My name is Aria." "Nice to meet you." The fairy said as she fluttered in a circle around our little son. I smiled as the young fairy played with Link Jr. Then as I looked into Link's eyes, he saw a tear run down my face as I smiled. "Our son truly is very special." " He's our little miracle." I laid my head on Link's shoulder as he stroked my right arm. Our son was very special indeed, he was the son of a legend. **[NO. I REJECT THIS FANFICTION.]**

-  
**la generala: I'm almost positive that whoever wrote this was dead serious. If not, I salute them.  
**  
**666TheWitch666: I honestly didn't notice that until you pointed it out lolololol.**  
-

**I think I was feeling pretty mellow when I wrote this commentary, cause it kinda sucks a lot. xDDD Thanks for reading!**


	9. My Inner Life Part 8

**[It feels like I haven't updated this in forever fffuuuuuuuuu D: ]  
**  
Down the Road

As winter arrived early (earlier then normal) the cold winds became too much for the crops to handle. I had to go harvest what we had before the snow started to fall. Since we had a storage room bellow the house, Link and I harvested what crops we had and stored them in the food cellar. Then we moved all of the animals into the barn to keep them from getting sick. After the preparations were made, we waited for the winter snow.

A few days later the snow begun to fall. It got real cold in the house so I had to stay by the fire with our small son. Link Jr was now four months old. And getting cuter with each passing day. He was now crawling, and when he gets on the floor he crawls everywhere. I was starting to teach our son at his early age. While Link went to the castle to work with his men I stayed home to teach and care for our son. Even though I provided most of the teaching, Link did his part as well. I watched when there were a many a day when Link would stay home just to be with our son. I knew how much our son meant to him. Next to me Link Jr was his pride and joy. Since the snow was bad this year, I stayed by the fire most of the day, each day I would read to him. I wanted him to grow up smart at an early age. **[I'd hate to have Jenna as my mother...] **Link and I agreed that with each child we had we would start teaching them as soon as possible. **[They plan on having more kids? FFFUUUUUUUUU]**

One night I was sitting by the fire with Link and our son teaching him to read. Link had a children's book that taught kids how to count. As Link pointed to the pictures that showed how to add our son did something amazing. "See my son, if you take two apples and add them to the one you already have." "You get three apples." Link said as he pointed to the pictures. "See, one plus two is three." Link smiled as our son pointed to the pictures. Then the next thing he did was shocking. "So my son what do you get when you add one and two?" "Three." Link answered. Just then our son pointed to the single apple, then to the two apples then he held up three fingers before looking at his father and giggling. **[WHAT? Why are they teaching their kid math at 4 months old? And how is he actually understanding it?]**

A shocked look crossed my face as I exchanged glances with my husband. "Oh my...Did you see that honey?" "He added one plus two and answered three!" My eyes seemed to glow as I looked at Link. The same shock showed on his face. "He is going to grow up to be one smart kid, Link my love." "So far we've done a good job with him." I watched as a smile crossed Link's face. "Yes we have my darling, I know he will be the smartest kid in Hyrule" Link responded. He then leaned over and kissed me. "I love you my wife." I watched as our son pointed to the pictures in the book before I cuddled into Link's arms. We sat for awhile before I went to put our son to bed. "It's time for bed sweetie." I said as Link leaned over and kissed our son on the head before I took him upstairs. Right before I ascended the stairs, I took little Link's hand and gently waved it at his father. "Say good night to daddy." Then he giggled as I walked up the stairs.

After I put him in his cradle and waited for him to go to sleep, I went back down stairs and spent the rest of the night with Link by the fire. "He is a sleep." I said as I snuggled into Link's arms. I laid there, against Link's chest watching the crackling of the fire. While he massaged my body I let my thoughts drift. As Link massaged me it felt soo good. His hands moved across my body as if they were gliding. His grip was firm but good against my sore muscles. I had spent that entire day cleaning. So I welcomed the gentle grip of his big broad hands. **[This is so boring...]**

My thoughts drifted away and the void opened up around me. Then I begun to hear Link's voice inside my mind, his thoughts, his passions. The connection between us became full. I let my thoughts drift into his mind. Told him how I felt, told him how much I loved him. As the sound of the fire crackling ringed through my ears, Link filled into my soul. **[That sounds like something you should consult your doctor about.]**

We began to feel each other, feel each other inside. I rolled over and looked into Link's deep blue eyes, and I saw the desire burning in them. For a moment, his eyes seemed to glow against the red glow of the fire, and I was mesmerized by them. Then I leaned forward, pressed my lips against his and kissed him deeply. As we kissed I got lost in time, lost in his kiss, and my body got lost to his touch. I felt the hot desire growing between us, our passions growing stronger. Then I let myself get taken away, as I slowly laid down and opened myself to him. I eagerly started to remove his clothes so his awaiting manhood would be restricted no more. First his belt, his tunic, then I undid the lace that held his white undergarment together and pulled it off exposing his heavenly naked body. Then I threw my arms around him and pulled him down on top of me. I whispered in his ear that I wanted him to take me. That I wanted him to fill me up with his love. **[Meanwhile, their baby is completely unsupervised upstairs.]**

I listened to the crackling of the fire as Link caressed my naked body **[SINCE WHEN IS SHE NAKED?] **with his hands and lips. We both let ourselves get lost in time, lost to each other's touch. Only the sound of our two hearts beating together was heard. As we moved against each other the red glow of the fire reflected against our skin. Its warmth gave us comfort as we made love. Long into the night we fulfilled each other's desires, each other's fantasies. I let myself slip into time, and get taken away on the wings of love. The love that came to me from the heavens. When I was with Link I was in heaven.

The winter snow became worse a few days later. One day we had a snowstorm so we had to stay inside by the fire to keep warm. This was the worst winter Hyrule had seen in twenty years. I worried that the cold would get to our son. I did not want him to get sick, so for the next few days Link and I slept by the fire with our son to keep him warm. I hoped it would all end quickly since our anniversary was only a week away. **[They've only known each other for a year and they're already married and have a kid. Problem?] **I wanted to get him something special, but if the snow did not stop soon I would not be able to get to the Market to get him a gift. Last fall after we got married the winter was a calm and mild one. There was hardly any snow and a mild cold. The autumn last year was even warm.

But for some reason this year the snows came early and heavy. I even got concerned about the Zora and Goron races **[They have a volcano mountain thing, I think the Gorons are okay.] **since each was not very adaptable to the extreme cold. Link and I worried that those races would have survival problems. Since the Zoras were an aquatic people, the water where they live remains warm. And if their water gets too cold, they might freeze to death. The Gorons live high up on Death Mountain, but they need warm climates to live in. If the cold gets too extreme, they might not survive. We especially worried about Princess Ruto. She was the kind to go out, and spend the day finding ways to improve Hyrule's water source or Zora's Domain itself. Usually being cooped up was not her style, and she seems to get wiry if she remains in one place for to long. We though she might try to go outside to get away from being cooped up all day long. She never listens to her father, always sneaking around. So we thought she might try and sneak out, and that could be bad news. **[Jenna needs to stay out of Ruto's business. SHE IS AN ADULT AND SHE CAN DO WHAT SHE WANTS. Kay thanks.]**

With that in mind, we decided that we should keep an eye out on her. One day in particular, it got extremely cold. It was the coldest Hyrule had gotten in twenty years. Link and I were sitting in front of the fire with our son. We had wrapped ourselves with heavy wool blankets and huddled together to stay warm. The house had gotten cold, so cold that even Lilly, Navi and Aria had to go to the little huts that we built upstairs for them to sleep in, so their wings would not get numb, preventing them from flying. While Link and I were huddled together under the blankets, a knock came at the door.

Since it was snowing and the cold was so intense, we thought that someone would be crazy to venture outside in that terrible weather. Link and I exchanged worried glances. "Who could that be out in this awful weather?" I said as I gave Link a worried look. "I'll go see who it is." **[Cross your fingers and hope it's a murderer.] **Link said as he got up dragging the heavy blanket behind him. I got up, wrapped my blanket around me, wrapped one around our son, then followed Link to the door. Undoing the latches, Link slowly opened the door. What we saw on the other side shocked us. There in the doorway stood the figure of a female Zora. Princess Ruto, wrapped in a heavy deep blue cloak, stood there ankle deep in the snow half frozen. "Oh my god, what are you doing out in this ungodly weather?" I said with pure shock in my voice. Dazed, she looked at us then staggered to the door. Link reached out and grabbed Ruto by the arm and pulled her inside. Removing the cloak, I led Ruto to sit by the fire. With haste I grabbed a heavy wool blanket and wrapped it around the half frozen Zora. **[Why would Ruto go to their house (which is in the middle of the ****Lost Woods****) in the first place?]**

Then I went into the kitchen and made a cup of hot coco to give to her. After I handed her the cup, Link and I looked at her with unblinking eyes, "So tell me again why you were out in that awful storm." I said with doubt in my voice. The adult Zora looked from me to Link, then answered in a muffled tone. "I was out examining ways to improve water flow from Lake Hylia, when the storm broke catching me in it." Reading over her statement again in my mind, it didn't make much sense. **[I don't find Ruto's explanation strange when you consider the fact that nothing in this story makes sense.] **There had to be more to the story then what she was telling us. I looked at her squarely, as she looked down into her cup. "C'mon Ruto, there has to be a real reason why you were out there." "I just find it hard to believe that you were actually out there to check on the water source. " "Tell me the real reason. " Ruto looked back up at me, then her face faltered. **[Well, maybe Ruto was checking the water to make sure it wasn't frozen or something? There's a plausible explanation.]**

"Well…..I…..ummm….I can't really say why. " Link and I exchanged looks then we looked back to Ruto. "Ruto you cannot really expect us to believe that you cannot explain why you were really out there." A glint of anger appeared in Link's jeweled eyes as he spoke. **[Ruto was just freezing to death outside and they're interrogating her. SHOWS WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE JENNA AND LINK ARE SMH.] **When she saw that Link was getting impatient, she finally decided to tell us the real reason why she was out in the storm. "Well…..I was in Zora's Domain and I was starting to feel cooped up so I decided to go to lake Hylia for a swim." "As I came near the Water Temple, I decided to check inside to make sure everything was ok." "As I wandered the corridors, I saw what seemed like a shadow that moved. " "I walked further down the corridor I was in, until something knocked me down. " "When I turned and looked up, I saw a shadowy figure looming over me that looked remarkably like Link." "Its red eyes, pierced me like daggers, and as I looked at the figure, I could tell it was evil." "I barely got out alive." "That thing….almost had me." "When I got outside, the storm broke." "Being a Zora, I knew I wasn't going to last long out in the cold, and Zora's Domain was too far away, so that's why I came here." **[Lake Hylia is farther away from the Lost Woods than Zora's Domain.] **Ruto said in a scratchy voice, her hand shaking the cup she held. I looked at her with unblinking eyes and all I could think about was what Ruto had said.

"A shadowy figure that looked like Link?" I thought to myself. I glanced over at Link, who looked white as a sheet. "Link my love whats wrong?" Link turned to face me, his voice raspy from shock. "Oh my Goddesses…..I thought he was dead!" "How can he still be alive!" "I destroyed him myself!" **[THAT BASTARD. He killed Dark Link!] **"Who Link…what are you talking about?" I watched as Link's eyes lowered. "When I was in the Water Temple, about halfway through it, I entered this strange room." "The room was strange, like it was straight out of a bad dream." "As I continued to explore the room, I felt a strange presence." "As I walked towards the lone tree in the center of the room, a shadowy figure turned from behind it." "When I got close enough, I could tell that the figure looked like….me." Link's eyes faltered as he remembered that day when he met his mirror self. "Oh Goddesses, you're kidding right?" I said with pure shock in my voice. "No, he's telling the truth." Ruto added. "I saw it with my own eyes when I was in there last." I could not believe what I was hearing. All I could think about was that there was another that looked like Link. Was this other, evil, was he good, or was he Link's twin that he does not know about? These questions raced threw my mind as the thought of this mirror image with the face of my husband was possibly running around. **[And once again, I could be doing something more productive. Like trolling Club Penguin]**

"Link my love tell me what happened." I looked directly into Link's eternal blue eyes as a look of pure depression shone in his face. "When I tried to fight the mirror image, I could not land a mark on him." "It seemed that he was anticipating my every move." "It was a long and grueling fight, one I almost did not win." "Oh my Goddesses…Link you never told me about that!" I walked over and embraced the now shivering Link. "It was terrible, I will never forget those blood red eyes." "And now with possibility that he is still running around, makes me even more nervous." I could tell now that Link was upset. Even with all the stories that Link had told me, he never told me about his encounter inside the Water Temple. "I must go to the Water Temple and check it out." "If I don't, I will never be able to rest." Link said as he got up and buckled on the Master Sword over his back.

Then he put on his deep green cloak as he prepared to venture outside. "Link my love you cannot venture out in that dangerous storm." I said as I grabbed his arm. "Jenna my dear wife, I must go." "If that mirror image of me is still on the loose, that could mean serious trouble." Link's jeweled blue eyes pierced me deep into my soul. As I stared into them, I begun to understand that he had to go find out if the evil in the shape of his image was still inside the Water Temple. I wondered how Gannondorf could create such an atrocity. "Well I understand that you must go to the Temple and see if it is true that this copy is wandering its corridors, but you are not going without me." **[She would leave her kid alone with Ruto? Terrible parenting.] **I said as I grabbed my deep blue cloak and put it on, lifting the hood over my head. "Jenna my love, you cannot come." "Its too dangerous and some one needs to stay here and care for our son." Link said as he lifted my head up until our eyes met. Pushing his hand away a hint of irritation appeared in my voice.

"First off, I cannot just let you venture out in that storm alone, second Ruto as well as Lilly and Navi **[What about that other fairy? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO EPONA?] **are here so they can care for our son while we're away." "Ruto is still not able to go back to Zora's Domain yet so she should stay here anyway." I said as I headed towards the door. Link grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jenna my love, you do not understand." "I don't want to loose **[Shouldn't it be 'lose?' Well, iunno, but that's what Microsoft Word is telling me.] **you, the Temple is dangerous and so is my mirror self." Link looked at me with concern in his eyes. And all I could think about was that I didn't want to loose him either. "I'm still going, I don't want to loose either." "I love you, and I want to protect you." "Who knows what this mirror self might be planning." I said as I threw my arms around Link. "Sigh" "That is one of the reasons why I married you my dear Jenna." **[Huh?] **Link said as he pressed his lips on mine.

-  
**PurpleArtist22: I understand completely.  
la generala: Teehee, thank-you. :D And unfortunately, Link Jr. doesn't have much of a role in this story, he's just kinda there like every other character besides Jenna. xD  
Kristiieee:** **Inorite.  
Dragonhunter: You just legitimately made my life.**

**Thanks for reading! xDDD**


	10. My Inner Life Part 9

The Encounter

Grabbling my bow and my (9)Phoenix circles **[Why the hell does she have those?] **and Link equipped with the Master Sword, I kissed little Link, said a few words to Ruto then Link and I headed for Lake Hylia and the Water Temple. We went to the stable to grab our horses, since Epona was carrying** [Meaning she's preggers? But didn't Jenna say that Epona would give birth around the same time she did? Poor Epona is being neglected :'( ]**, I saddled Star Dancer and Link saddled Midnight Star. Mounting our horses, we left the sanctuary of our house, and made our way through the blinding snow. The storm had kicked up again. It was very cold and the snow knee deep. The wind whipped our cloaks around as we pushed onward. Visibility was next to nothing, I could barely see Link in front of me. "Jenna are you ok?" Link yelled over the howling wind. "So far I'm ok, but I can barely see anything in front of me!" I yelled back. "Just follow the sound of my voice my love, I will help guide you!" **[They could have avoided this if they only took one horse or if they just stayed home completely...]** Listing to Link's voice, I was able to follow him. We kept a steady pace, pushing through the deep wet snow. I wrapped my now damp cloak around me trying to stay warm. **[BTW: I own a horse. Trolololol]**

After some time we finally came to the fences leading to Lake Hylia. By this time the storm had died down some so visibility was much better. Link made Midnight Star come to a complete stop, causing snow to kick up behind the stallion's powerful hooves. Pulling back on the reins Star Dancer came to a complete stop just a few feet behind Link. "Why did we stop?" I questioned. "We need to jump these fences, but with the snow as deep as it is I know that Midnight Star can make the jump but, do you think your mare can handle the jump?" Looking down at my mare, I patted her on the head and stroked her mane. "I have full confidence in her Link, she can make the jump." "Then lets go!" Link yelled. **[Epona could have made that jump. And isn't 'Midnight Star' that horse the King had SPECIALLY bred for Link and Jenna? The one that was so badass and strong that they decided to breed him with Epona? Yup.]**

Backing up his horse, Link prepared for the jump. When he had enough distance, he booted the horse in the legs and ran towards the fences guarding the lake. With a kicking up of snow, the black stallion flew gracefully over the fences, leaving a trail of mist behind him. Bringing the horse to a stop on the other side of the fences he looked at me. "Now you make the jump." Nodding, I backed up my mare and prepared for the jump. When I had enough distance between the fences and I, I booted my horse in the legs and bolted towards the fences. Just before I reached the fences, a cloud of snow kicked up behind my horse's powerful hooves as she made the rough jump over the fences. Link then took off in front of me and called for me to follow. I watched as the lake slowly became visible. When we reached the bank of Lake Hylia, we were shocked at what we saw. Pulling our horses to a complete stop I exchanged glances with Link. "The lake is frozen over!" **[Exactly. So, Ruto DID have a legit reason for being at the lake.] **"How are we supposed to get inside now?" I said as we dismounted. Pulling out his bow, Link nocked an arrow of fire and shot it at the lake. Steam rose up as the fire melted the ice beneath its fiery rage. "Well well, Link your full of surprises." I said with envoy. **[Envoy. Lol, Google the definition of that.] **Link smiled, then nocked a few more arrows and shot them one by one into the ice, creating a hole in the ice. "Now we can get inside." Link inquired. "Wait a second Link, isn't the door to the Temple under the water?" Link nodded. "How do you suppose we are going to get in there?"

Walking back over to his horse, Link reached into his saddlebags and pulled something out of it. Turning back to me he threw a blue looking tunic at me. "Put that on."  
"That's the Zora tunic, it allows its wearer to breath under the water." I looked down at the tunic in my hands, wondering if it would really work. "Are you sure its going to fit me?" **[No, you're fat.]**  
Looking back at me his eyes seemed to glow. "Don't worry my love it will." Looking back down at it one more time, I took it and slipped it on over my dress. Then I walked over to Link just as he finished putting his on. **[For a second there, I thought Link was going to be a BAMF and get to the temple without the tunic.]**  
"Now the entrance is at the bottom." "The only way to get down there is with the Iron Boots." "Iron what?" I asked with curiosity in my voice. "The Iron Boots are boots made of Iron to help the wearer to be heavy enough to walk on lake bottoms. "Oh that's amazing, you never cease to surprise me Link my love." I said with a little giggle. "Now since there is only one pair, you'll have to hang onto me or you will just float back to the surface." Nodding, I watched as Link equipped the Iron Boots. When he was ready, I grabbed onto his arm as we made our way into the lake. The boots made a loud clopping sound as we descended to the lake's bottom. Walking on the bottom of the lake made me feel a little uneasy, but I had confidence in my husband's abilities. When we reached the Temple's gate, I looked up at the blood red jewel sitting above the entrance. A slight shiver went down my spine as I stared at the ghoulish looking thing. Hugging onto Link, we descended into the Temple. As we walked further into the eerie Temple, a wash of uneasiness ran over me. "Where do we go from here?" I said as I held onto Link tightly. "I'm not sure, but my best guess is that we should head for that strange room."  
As we descended deeper into the Water Temple, I started to feel as if someone was watching us. "Link do you feel as if we are being watched?" "Yeah I feel it, I also feel a presence as well." "He's here I can feel it." Feeling my cat like instincts **[What? Where did she get 'cat-like instincts'? This is probably never explained either so I'm just going to assume that Jenna is a furry.] **kick in, I raised my head up and sniffed the air. "You're right, I smell something fowl." **[Was it just implied that Dark Link smells? ...] **"He's close." I said lowering my head. "Closer then you think." A sneering voice called from within the Temple. I jumped at the sound of the eerie voice echoing threw the corridors. **[If Jenna is going to be a pussy about it the entire time, she should have just stayed home.] **"Come out and show yourself, I know you're here!" Link yelled as he unfastened his sword in its sheath. "Ha ha so…the "Hero of Time" has returned to challenge me." The sneering voice called again. "Your more of a fool then I thought." I begun to shake as the sneering voice continued to vibrate threw the Temple's corridors. "FOOL!" "You're the fool!" "Why won't you show yourself?" Link screamed as he unsheathed the Master Sword. **[WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH. Why does he have the Master Sword? FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU this is illogical] **Just then we heard a shuffling sound behind us. Then the next thing I knew, I was struck from behind and then all went black. **[I would try to kill Jenna first too.]**  
When I awoke, I noticed I was lying on the floor bound hand and foot with rope. Looking around the room, I saw Link sitting next to me bound as well. I tried to tug at my bonds, but it seemed no matter how hard I tried the bonds seemed to tighten. "Its no use Jenna, I've already tried." Link said in a faltering tone. "It seems that we are prisoner of my mirror self." "You are so right." Called the sneering voice again. Just then a figure appeared in the doorway to the room. "So…the "Hero of Time" is now my prisoner." "How long I awaited this day, the day when I would get revenge on my counter part." I watched as the shadowy figure moved forward revealing an exact copy of Link. Although the "copy" was darker, **[He's tanner.]** wearing a black tunic and hat, and those blood red eyes shone with pure evil. As he approached Link, the look of him made me shiver in fear. "What are you going to do with us?" **[Without Jenna, Link would have probably re-killed DL again.] **Link said with hatred in his voice. "Hmmm….I haven't decided what I'm going to do with you yet." Then he glanced over at me, his blood red eyes piercing into my soul. "But I think I have plans for that beautiful wife of yours." The mirror image said with amusement in his voice. "Oh by the way…call me Dark Link." **[CANON RAPE? Double FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU]**  
Just then Dark Link strode over and bend down beside me, "Such a beautiful creature." He said as he put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up to face him. I shot him a look of hate. "I have plans for you sweet thing." Dark Link said as he ran his hands seductively down the side of my face. "What the hell are you talking about!" **[Obviously he's implying rape.] **I looked up at him, his red eyes seemed to glow with an evil desire. "Oh…I have special plans for you." "You will soon find out." He begun to laugh, a laugh so hideous that it made my skin crawl. Realizing what he meant, my eyes grew as big as saucers. "I want nothing to do with YOU in that manor!" I cried as I spat in his face. "You Bitch, you'll pay for that!" Whipping the spit from his face, he backhanded me, leaving a stinging sensation on my cheek. **[HAHAHAHAHAHA this is my favorite part of this entire fanfic. And now Dark Link is my favorite character, besides the fact that he wants to bone Jenna.] **"How dare you hit my wife!" Link screamed. "Well it seems you're in no condition do anything about it." Dark Link said with humor. Then the dark being faced me again. "I will be back for you real soon." Running his hand down the side of my face again, he smiled then got up and strode to the door. "Now don't think of trying to escape." He said with a smirk then walked out.  
I looked over at Link. "What are we going to do?" "I dunno, he took my sword and I cannot break the bonds." "It seems were at Dark Link's mercy." Link said as his face faltered. "I will not concede to defeat!" I cried as I twisted forward. "I don't want to either my love, but I'm at a loss on what to do." I was beginning to grow concerned. The thought of what hideous things Dark Link might do to me, sent shivers up my spine. I tried to tug at my bonds again, but to no avail. I was beginning to think that all hope was lost, when a glint of something shiny caught my eye. I peered deeper into the darkness on the other side of the room, as I pushed my self away from the wall and slinked across the floor. When I got close enough to the shining object, I realized that the glints were coming off the gems on my Phoenix Circles. It seemed that in his hast to remove our weapons, Dark Link seemingly forgot to take my Phoenix Circles with the rest of the weapons. **[That's oddly convenient...]**  
"Link look, over on that table across the room." "Its my Phoenix Circles. "I said as I leaned forward. "How do you suppose we are going to get to it?" "We're still bound." Link reminded. Looking back down at my bonds, the feeling of my cat instincts **[SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME.] **washed over me again. Gracefully, I leaned forward until my mouth met the bonds around my ankles. Slowly I took part of the rope into my mouth and begun to gnaw at it. Quickly I chewed my way threw **[through*] **the rope, knowing I had to make hast. I had to break my bonds before Dark Link returned. **[That's kinda gross...]**  
After some work, I managed to chew through the bonds around my ankles. **[I bet Jenna has beaver teeth.]** I got up and staggered over to the table where my Phoenix Circles where sitting. Turning around, I took one of them into my hands and worked it around until the blade was resting against the bonds around my wrists. Taking it, I slowly managed to cut threw my bonds. Putting my weapon down, I rubbed my wrists to soothe the pain from the slight wounds that came from when I tried to break the bonds. "Link I'm free." Grabbing my weapon I walked over to him. "How did you manage to break your bonds?" Link asked with shock. "Well I owe it all to the training I had while I was traveling." "Now its time to break your bonds." Reaching down I placed the blade of my Phoenix Circle against the bonds on Link's ankles. Snapping the ropes off, I motioned for Link to turn around. Placing the blade against the rope, I sliced it off in one swift swipe. Rubbing his wrists he looked up at me with a smile on his face. **[I almost thought this would be a happy ending involving Jenna's death...]**  
"You're amazing my love." He said with a smile. I walked into Link's arms and kissed him. Then his expression changed into a serious one. "Now we must get out of here and find the rest of our weapons before Dark Link returns." Nodding, I grabbed my Phoenix Circles, and followed Link as we slowly made our way to the door. Inching his way out the door, Link checked to see if anyone was coming. "Coast is clear, lets go." Link whispered. Slinking our way down the dark corridors, the echo of Dark Link's taunting voice lingered in the air. **[Why is Dark Link talking to himself?] **"We must hurry…this way." Link pointed towards a hallway with a light shining at the end.  
Winding threw **[Does she ever use the words 'threw' and 'through' correctly…?] **the shadows we came upon a lighted room. Quietly Link opened the door. Peeking inside what we saw was a sight for sore eyes. There on a table sat our weapons. "Oh my Goddesses…..there they are." **[You'd think Dark would have this planned out better...] **I said as I ran inside. "Link the Master Sword is here along with our bows!" Reaching over I grabbed my bow and quiver. I swung the bow over my back, then threw the quiver over my shoulder. Then I grabbed the Master Sword, his bow and quiver and handed them over to Link. Link took the sword and buckled it over his back then swung his bow and quiver over his shoulder. Unfastening the sword, Link removed it from its sheath. He took the sword and swung it threw the air, listening to the rushing sound it made as though it was cutting the air like a knife threw **[through* Derp.] **butter. "I'm just glad to have my sword back." Link said as he swung it one last time before sheathing it. "Now lets get the hell out of here." Just then the door swung open. **[They were just gonna leave and not try to fight at all? Shaking my head.]**  
"Going somewhere?" There in the doorway stood Dark Link. **[YAY CONFLICT.] **"I thought I told you two to stay put!" An evil sneer crossed Dark Link's face as he eyed us over. "I don't take orders from the likes of you!" Link sneered back. "You will be after I'm finished with you." Just then Dark Link drew a sword with a remarkably likeness to the Master Sword. At that point, with Dark Link holding a sword just like the Master Sword, I begun to think that this is one battle Link would not win alone. Drawling my Phoenix Circles I made a daring charge at Dark Link. Feeling my cat like instincts kick in, I jumped gracefully into the air, aiming my weapons directly at his face. Just before I managed to strike, Dark Link raised his sword and blocked my weapon causing a clank of metal and sparks to fill into the air. Falling back, I swiftly rushed forward and high kicked Dark Link in the face, causing him to go flying back into a wall. Staggering back up, his face twisted into an evil grin. "So…you want to play rough do you?" He said wiping the blood from his mouth. "I can show you just how rough I can play!" **[...Let's see how many clichés Dark has the chance to say before Jenna kills him.] **  
A flash of white light surrounded the room, causing Link and I to be blinded. I felt myself being lifted into the air, as if someone was carrying me. I heard Dark Link's sinister laugh ring threw my ears then all went black.  
With unblinking eyes I stared into the blackness of the room I was in. Cold water shifted around my ankles as I walked around. Pushing my way threw the darkness, I listened for any sounds that might be my love Link. "LINK…Link where are you my love?" "Link are you there?" **[Link probably was like "FUCK THIS." and left her ass. That's what I would do.] **I cried out into the darkness, but all there was, was silence. Continuing to move forward, I finally found myself standing in front of a strange tree. Looking up at it, it looked twisted and ugly, as if it was a tortured soul. Its twisted branches stretched out like clawed fingers, as if it was trying to grab something. Backing up, the cold water brushed up against my legs, causing a cold chill to run up my back.  
Just then a chilling laugh pierced the darkness. Looking back towards the tree, a black figure slinked out from behind it. It's chilling blood red eyes sending a chill deep into my soul. "Dark Link…where the hell am I and where is Link!" I sneered raising my Phoenix Circles up in front of me. Snapping his fingers a sudden light filled the room, lighting up the surroundings. A sudden shock ran threw me. "Oh…my Goddesses…is this the strange room Link described where he first met his counter part?" Then something caught my eye. Looking over my shoulder, there bound to the wall over the way out, was Link. "OH MY GODDESSES…LINK!" I cried clopping my hands over my mouth. "What the hell have you done to him you bastard!" "I told you earlier…if you want to play rough, I will show you just how rough I can play!" An evil glint rose in Dark Link's eyes, the flame of hatred flicking in them. **[HEY. Link is the main character here. Jenna needs to GTFO.] **"If you want to save your love; then you must defeat me." Eyeing him, I poised into a fighting stance, placing my Phoenix Circles up in front of me. I knew I was in for a long battle.

-  
**Robert Siegfried: kthx ^^  
**  
**Trolololol this is like my favorite chapter of this. Thanks for reading!**


	11. My Inner Life Part 10

The Final Fight

I charged forward, crying into the chilling air as I prepared to strike. Lunging, my weapon clashed with his, causing a crash of metal and a shower of sparks. Pushing forward, our weapons met again, as a shower of sparks rained from our rage. **[It's raining twinklies ^^] **I backed up again, raising my weapon for another assault. We moved in a circle, each waiting for the other to attack. Then I took my chances and lunged again. This time my weapon connected, cutting his black tunic, leaving a gash across his chest. Looking down at his crimson soaked wound, he sneered then flew at me, sword raised. I ducked, raising my weapon in defense. **[I'm hoping that Dark is going to win, but because Jenna is a Mary-Sue, it's kind of obvious that's she's going to kill him, free Link, and then have kinky sex in the next chapter.]**  
Our blades connected again, sending another shower of sparks into the air. The sound or our weapons clashing filled the room, as the water rushed around our shuffling feet. He again tried to push forward, causing me to block in defense. Backing up again I moved with him, trying to anticipate his next attack. And I felt him surround me. His taunting laugh causing the rage inside me to flourish. Then I felt Link calling to me in my mind, heard him telling me what to do. But because of the fiery rage that was running threw [**through.*] **me, his voice sounded muffled and distant. As the evil being moved around me, I felt the chilling air he was generating move across my skin. I eyed his every move, waiting for the right moment to strike. His blood red eyes watched me, the flames of a fire seemed to flicker in them. His weapon moved with such grace and his moves like that of a striking tiger.  
Though I waited, waited for the right moment. "Well aren't you going to attack, or are you afraid?" Dark Link snickered as his hand gestured for me to come forth. "Afraid of you!" "Your more of a fool then I thought." "You surprise me Dark Link." "I thought you said you were going to show me just how rough you can play." A small smile crossed my face as I saw the burning rage twist Dark Link's face. "Be careful of what you wish for." "Cause you might just GET IT!" **[ROFL.] **Dark Link's face twisted into a vicious smile as he lunged forward again. Raising my weapon again, I prepared to defend myself. A sudden flash of metal blazed as my weapon met his. Using all my strength, I fought to push his sword back. My wrists started to buckle under the immense power that Dark Link was putting into his sword, as he tried to pin me under it. I felt my heart starting to beat faster, felt sweat beading my face. I continued to push forward, forcing my all into my only hope, my Phoenix Circles.  
"Your **[You're*] **weak Jenna." "Why don't you just surrender to me **[Is he implying what I think he's implying? Herp derp.] **and I will go easy on you." "The hope your holding onto is not going to save you now." **[He's got a point there.] **Dark Link said bitterly, thrusting his sword forward, pushing it closer to my throat. "You infidel!" **[HAHAHAHAH] **"I will never concede to the likes of you!" I spat, my eyes narrowing. "Then die bitch!" **[SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS.]**  
With a swift move of his sword, Dark Link knocked my Phoenix Circles out of my hands, sending them flying across the room. With a gasp, I backed up only to be met by a swift kick to my legs, sending me crashing to the floor and sending a spray of water into the air. I watched as the twisted figure of Link loomed over me, sword pointed at my throat. With another sinister laugh, he grabbed me by the tunic and threw me across the room, sending me flying across the water and into the twisted tree. With a loud thud, I fell to the ground, stunned and hurt. Trying to shake off the pain I was now feeling, I opened my eyes only to see Dark Link, advancing on his counter part. **[Reality just bitch-slapped Jenna.]**  
With one last look back at me, his blood red eyes flickered with and evil glow as a sinister smile crossed his face. **[Why does teh suethor keep describing Dark's eyes as 'EVIL'? I think red eyes look pretty cool. ^^] **"Nothing is going to save both of you now." **[The evil guys are always the best no matter how badass the hero is kthxbai.] **His chilling laugh filled the room again, causing it to ring in my ears. Dazed, I looked around the room and saw my Phoenix Circles just a few feet from where I sat. I tried to get up, but my leg was hurt badly, so I fell back down. Trying to drag myself, I got with in arms length of them, when a sudden flash of metal knocked my weapons further away. I looked up and saw Dark Link standing over me. "Ah…ah…ah…I cannot have you retrieve your weapons now can I?" **[Can he just kill her already?] **He said in a sinister laugh as he waved a finger in front of him. "Now get back to where you were!" He said as his foot connected me in the jaw, causing me to fly back into the twisted tree. "Now stay put this time, I will be back for you shortly!" He screeched as he turned and strode back towards Link. **[NO. GO BACK THERE AND KILL HER.]**  
Lying there I felt my whole world starting to fall upon me. Its hopeless." I thought to myself as I huddled against the evil looking tree. "I failed miserably." "I failed Link." "My son, Link Jr." "What have I done?" "Its all over now, I failed them both." **[Jenna epic failed.] **Burying my head in my hands, I started to cry. I felt as if I betrayed both Link and our son. **[If the story stayed like this, I think I'd actually like it. Seeing Jenna get her ass kicked is very amusing...] **Now our son will be orphaned, Link and I prisoners to this twisted evil being. As I thought there was no hope left, I heard a distant voice call out to me in my mind. Suddenly the void opened up and a flame rose in my mind. As the connection between Link and I was established, he called out to me. I floated in the emptiness, moved towards the flame. I saw Link's image dance within its red glow, as his voice called out from it. "Jenna my love, you cannot give up, you cannot give in." "But he is just too strong, what can I do?" I said to him telepathically. "My love, search for the strength within." "Look into your heart and there will you find the answer." **[I don't care what anyone says. LOVE DOES NOT SOLVE ALL PROBLEMS.]** Then the void shattered around me, causing the flame to flicker out and our connection to break.  
Suddenly I felt something hot surge threw me. It raced threw my bones, raced threw my every vein, radiating to the very center of my being. My skin felt like it was burning, as if I was in a fire and the blood within me felt like it was boiling. A sudden burst of pain shot threw me bringing me to my knees, my screams filing into the air. I felt my hands starting to burn, and as I looked down at them, flames were dancing on the palms of my hands.  
I screeched as the flames rose into mini fires, its heat making sweat bead my face. **[Did she just light herself on fire?] **The heat inside my body surged towards my hands, fueling the fires. And I felt a wave of blinding heat surround me, as my eyes watered. As the fires raged threw me, I felt something within me snap. Instincts of a pure fiery rage burst threw me, as an unknown fiery wind lifted me up surrounding my within its flames. My hair whipped around my shoulders and my dress whipped around my ankles as a scorching wind started to fill the room.

Standing inside the mists of a hellish burning blaze my eyes narrowed as Dark Link suddenly realized what was going on. **[See? This is why he should have killed her two minutes ago.] **Just as his hooded head slowly turned to face the fiery hell that was looming over him, my hands rose as tunnels of fire shot out, snaking towards Dark Link with a burning vengeance. When the fiery hell connected with him, his twisted cries tore into the air as the fires engulfed him. As I moved forward, the air begun to fill with a crackling sound as lightning danced across the ceiling. The water in the room began to surge, creating a rushing of waves as the water pounded the walls. Then the ground started shaking, causing cracks to appear on the walls and small crevasses to open in the floor. **[JENNA WENT SUPER SAIYAN?111]**  
I watched as Dark Link's sneer shone threw the hell that engulfed him. He dropped into the swelling waters, dousing the fire, causing heated steam and smoke to rise from his charred clothes. "You wretched bitch!" "I should have killed you!" **[My point exactly.] **He cursed, as he rose from the water, his face twisting into a devilish sneer. "You're right, you should have killed me when you had the chance." **[ADTR reference FTW?] **"You're a fool, now its time to die you evil beast!" Raising my hands into the air, I summoned my powers and combined them into a fiery hell as it descended upon the shadowy evil while lightning and fire reined on him from the sky. The water surged beneath his feet as the floor shook under him, causing him to collapse to the ground. I watched as the Dark Link screamed, trying to fend off the hell that was upon him. But it was useless. **[My happy ending is ruined ] **  
As the attack continued, I gracefully moved over to him. Lifting a hand up, I cried into the air, the sound piercing the howling noises cascading threw the room. And with all my strength I called upon my new powers combining them all into a gigantic energy ball of pure destruction. With a flick of my wrist, the energy ball descended upon the Dark Being, engulfing him. With his last screams of agony, the energy ball imploded taking Dark Link with it. The chair reaction from the explosion sent me flying backwards and into a wall. Lying on the floor in the water, I looked around the shattered room and saw the elements still raging. With my last ounce of strength, I raised my head up high as a blinding white light ascended from my body and filled the room causing all to go calm once more.  
When I awoke, Link was sitting beside me, holding me in his dusty arms. Looking up at him, his eternal blue eyes stared deeply into mine. "**You[']r[e]** awake my love, oh goddesses I thought I lost you!" "How are you feeling?" He said as he stroked my arm. "Ouch…oh my head hurts." I winced when I tried to move. "Take it easy my love, you landed into a wall." **[LOL] **Rubbing my head I felt something cold and wet. Lowering my hand I saw blood on my fingers, then the sight of the room caught my eye. "Oh my Goddesses….what the hell happened here!" I said in a raspy voice. "You don't remember?" Link questioned. I just shook my head.  
"While I was bound to the wall, I watched helplessly as Dark Link sent you crashing into the tree that was there." "When you tried to regain your weapon, Dark Link caught you and kicked your weapon away, then kicked you back into the tree." " The next thing I knew, you were standing in the center of the room, your body on fire." "Then I felt a strong searing wind fill the room as pillars of flame shot out from your hands. " "The last thing I remember was that all hell broke loose and a strange ball of energy engulfed Dark Link, destroying him." "Those haunting screams he let out before he died, I swear I will never forget that." **[And so, the plot is dead once again.]**  
"When I awoke, I was lying on the floor covered with dust and debris." "I begun to look around the room for you, and when I found you, you were lying on the floor unconscious and covered in blood." "I thought my worst fears came true, I thought I had lost you." I watched as tears welled up in Link's jeweled eyes. He leaned forward and held me close. Closing my eyes I laid my head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. I was still over whelmed, by what Link had just told me. I had no memory of those events. "Did I really have control over the elements?" I thought to myself. "What really happened here?" "Did I really cause…..this?" I glanced around the shattered room in disbelief. "How could I have caused such destruction?" Lowering my eyes I looked at my hands again. Aside from the blood that was caked on them, I saw nothing on them that could have let me "Shoot Fire" from them. With a sigh, I looked back up at Link. "Link my love…can we go home?" With a smile he nodded as we got up and slowly made our way out of the strange mangled room. **[D'aww, WHAT A HAPPY ENDING, GUYS.]**

-  
**my love: 5  
threw: 10.**

**la generala: Challenge Accepted.**

**21 reviews already? D'awwww, you dolls :')**


	12. Pudding

Pudding  
By you_know_nothiming

_Author's Note: _Erm, believe it or not this is a LOTR weight gain fantasy. **[I can tell this is going to be fun already.] **It involves two male Elves and homoerotic sex so if you're not into that you won't enjoy this girthy tale. But if the idea of pretty pale Legolas growing huge jazzes you, then come on and have fun. I certainly had fun writing this piece. **[I've never seen any of the LOTR movies or anything so I have no idea who these people are.]**

PS: Disclaimer: No profit is being made from this fic. No copyright infringement intended.  
-

As we cuddled together in his large bed, Elrond suddenly ran his long fingers over my slender body. "Legolas, we have been together for a long time now, correct?"

Smiling in adoration, I nodded in eager acceptance. "Long enough to know that I love you above all others." Yes, even to an Elf 200 years counted as long.

"Thank you, my glorious Elf. You know how much you excite me. Now..." To my surprise, Elrond actually looked embarrassed. It was a highly unusual expression for my mighty lover. He rested his lean hand on my tight waist. "I have a request to ask of you... actually it's a wicked indulgence I have long dreamed of but I needed a sweet willing Elven lover." **[Lolololol] **

I trailed my fingers through his long black mane and smiled in anticipation. "What are you after, my dearest?"

Elrond gazed at me with a completely serious expression. "Legolas, my dear, I want... you to grow extremely fat for me." **[Chubby chasers FTW. ] **

What? Now I blinked in sheer confusion. "My lover?" **[Off-topic, but this reminds me of that True Life episode with the homosexual, overweight man (I'm being politically correct here 'cause I don't wanna offend anyone lololol) that had a chubby chasers' calendar. Just sayin'. ] **

As he spoke, Elrond sat up and looked extremely excited. "My darling, I have a serious confession to make. I have always been attracted to massively fat humans. **[This is actually making me kind of queasy, which is something that is not easily done after reading **_**the **_**Pokémon Story.] **I don't know why... it's a curious taste I discovered back when I was with Gil-galad during the Wars. While I adore my slim lovely Elven Lovers, for some reason when I see a human swollen round with a huge fat belly **[Santa Clause :3] **I... almost go mad with wet desire **[Isn't he like, a guy elf thing? So, how is that possible…?} **." My lover paused and stared intently into my eyes, he trying to read my initial reaction.

Hmm, Elrond's unexpected confession was so odd that I wasn't sure how to react. I finally asked a question. "Have you... made love to fat humans?" **[THIS IS MAKING ME INSANELY UNCOMFORTABLE.] **

Not to my surprise, Elrond nodded in excited agreement. "Indeed I have. **[…] **There was one human general who owned a huge hanging gut. He was this tall barbaric blonde, loud, boisterous and ale-swilling. Mmm, I wanted to touch him, to feel that massive weight pressed against me so I... actually seduced him. I had little trouble; humans are dazzled by Elves so he instantly wanted me. But the problem is... humans are not Elves. **[THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE.]** As much as their thick heavy weight excites me I... am always sadly let down because they do not possess the exquisite grace and the beauty of an Elf. My fat general would grunt and snort his way through our lovemaking, so, as much as his tremendous weight covering me excited me, his technique did not. That's is why it's always been my wild dream to have a wonderfully fat Elven lover." **[Unrelated, but it's really windy outside right now trolololo] **

This bizarre news proved totally unexpected. Frowning Thoughtfully, I cocked my head. "But no one would do this for you?"

A small smile creased Elrond's stern lips. Once again, he almost looked embarrassed. "Well, after Gil-gilad my only other serious Elven male lover has been Glorfindel. I confess that during my marriage to Celebrian I did stray, although when she was pregnant with my children I adored her big heavy belly."

How sweet. **[I hope that's sarcastic.] **"Well, I feel sure she loved your special attention."

"Of course, my wife appreciated me kissing and licking her baby-swollen belly. But I still wanted a fat male. When I finally brought up the nerve to ask my big blonde lover, Glorfindel laughed until his handsome face turned red. I felt mortified. I begged Glorfindel not to tell anyone my secret desires and to my relief he proved true to me." As he leaned close against my relaxed body Elrond tenderly kissed my forehead. "My beauty, you are not laughing at me."

No I wasn't; instead I was thinking how to accomplish such an unusual feat for my precious lover. "That's because I adore you and would never laugh at you. But, my lover, how could I grow so vastly fat? **[Reverse Jenny Craig/'Super Size Me'?] **My natural metabolism is not inclined to let me grow fat." **[Same, bro.]**

Elrond's long fingers massaged my slim waist. "Well, of course you'd have to eat a tremendous amount of food but there's something else that will make you heavy. I have created this wonderful pudding. The concoction is a rich butter and cream fantasy and I know if you ate it all the time your sweet pale belly would begin blossoming into a round heavy shape." **[I don't think I'll ever be able to eat pudding again after reading this.]**

Now I did laugh. "Mmm, I adore eating pudding." **[Ugh, I'm so hungry right now…] **

Elrond smiled in mutual delight. "My darling, I know you do... I see how you take seconds of the dessert at dinner. Imagine eating gallons of rich, sweet chocolate mint or chocolate cherry pudding. Imagine filling your tight little belly until you fell full and content." **[Just let all of this sink in. THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE BEEN READING AND WRAP YOUR HEAD AROUND IT. Welcome to America.] **

To my amusement, my mouth actually watered. "And I could eat as much of this delicious pudding as I wanted?" **[Om nom nomming on the puddingz?] **

"I'll have Chef make enough so you can eat the sinfully luscious pudding all day long." **[I wish I could just sit and eat all day. That'd be nice…]**

I laughed again. The image of me sitting around eating pudding all day and growing extremely fat seemed hilarious but oddly sexy. **[What? I don't even…] **My fingers stroked my own flat belly. "And you want me to grow a huge soft belly for you? A big round fat belly that wiggles like a sack full of creamy pudding?" **[I can't make sense of any of this. IT DOESN'T WORK.] **

As his hands adoringly caressed my tight belly, Elrond actually moaned in acute desire. "My beautiful darling, you have no idea how much the idea of your middle swollen into a huge round sack excites me."

My long fingers wrapped around my lover's strong hard cock. "Oh, yes, I do. I can see and feel your excitement." **[Oh god…] **

I began my quest to become a fat Elf the very next afternoon. Elrond advised me to eat slowly and not force myself. He felt confident that as I gained my new weight I'd be able to consume more and more pudding. First, I needed to accustom my inner belly to being stuffed full of rich food. For a start, I ate seconds of everything then I consumed a huge bowl of the most delicious chocolate cherry pudding I had ever tasted. After consuming such a massive lunch, I felt so bloated with food that I could hardly move. My swollen inner belly pressed against everything else inside me! An already excited Elrond felt delighted at my first attempt. **[This is already hilarious without my sarcasm.] **

During dinner, I did the same thing. Gods, after eating so much my inner belly had to be bloated into a big round ball! And that evening, as we curled in bed, Elrond spooned a tremendous serving of pudding into my waiting mouth. He almost came in excitement. Little did I know that my lord had such a strange desire to feed me. We shared messy chocolately kisses and when Elrond drove his huge cock into me I swear he acted sexier that ever before. I know I screamed in supreme delight. **[I'm so glad I don't know what these characters look like. THE MENTAL PICTURE WOULD PROBABLY BE LIFE SCARRING.] **The next morning, I laughed; a brimming serving bowl of mint pudding arrived with my huge breakfast. A large three-cheese omelet, heaps of scallion fried potatoes and almond pastries flowed into my mouth then I attacked the pudding. Delicious. After Elrond finished his usual Spartan meal of melon slices and honey cakes, he sat there and adoringly watched me devour my meal. Yes, it did feel easier to cram food into my body, but my poor confused belly still ached from the pressure of all that food filling it almost beyond capacity. **[OH MY GOD I REALLY WANT FOOD RIGHT NOW BUT I'M AFRAID I'LL GET FAT.]**

At 10:00, I took a break from teaching archery lessons and devoured another bowl of heavy cherry pudding. My darling was right; I had already become addicted to the creamy buttery concoction. **[It's the fucking pudding, man. Shit's bad for you.] **I loved how the silken texture flowed across my tongue and into my food-swollen belly. For lunch, I ate three times the amount I usually consumed. I noticed as we ate together that my food was different; everything swam in butter and heavy cream sauces. To Elrond's delight I even licked the serving bowls clean. My handsome lord became so excited that after he stuffed the chocolate pudding into my willing mouth we leapt into bed for a quick hard fuck. **[What.]**

This strange experiment certainly had its side benefits! I broke from my afternoon archery training class and slipped away to consume my mid-after noon pudding. Mmmm, raspberry swirl. My inner belly felt so decadent and full. Although I looked no different I certainly felt heavy and expanded inside. **[After this, I'm watching 'Super Size Me' for like the 323,647,823,468****th**** time.]**

Dinner was a wicked event. I laughed and watched the retainers set the table in Elrond's sitting room. There was a tray just for all the thick creamy cheese and butter sauces. Everything looked and smelled amazing.

Yes, Elrond decided that since we experimented we'd eat alone. I confessed that I might feel self-conscious eating so much in the family dining area. Beside, this way I could act wanton and wild about my eating. I tested what my Elrond enjoyed; obviously the sight of my long fingers scooping thick cheese sauce into my mouth made him groan in delight. When I seductively licked my fingers clean, I feared for Elrond's leggings. **[BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY EATING TO THE POINT OF OBESITY IS EROTIC, GUYS.]**

Elrond ate poached salmon and crisp vegetables; I consumed salmon drowning in an herb butter base. The sharp cheese sauce added extra delight. The mountain of whipped potatoes drenched in butter and chive cream sauce tasted lovely. The fried cheddar cheese topped with another blue cheese sauce made me laugh. Fried cheese? How decadent. **[Shaking. My. Head.]**

After I ate an obscene amount of food, I playfully drank the remaining sauces from the serving vessels and released an appallingly rude burp **[Okay, so I'll admit to eating straight-up sour cream (my addiction), but that's just really nasty.] **. Mmm, I felt like complete wanton pig. My swollen belly muttered in sated relief.

Elrond laughed and clapped his hands like a child. "Legolas, I do believe I have unleashed a secret glutton in you! Seeing you eat so heartily excited me so much. If you keep this up you'll be deliciously round for me in no time at all."

Beckoning one long finger to me, Elrond held up the pudding bowl. Mmm, dessert. I smiled seductively, stood then I rested in Elrond's lap, my belly feeling too bloated and stuffed to move. As Elrond spooned the orange cream pudding into my eager mouth, I felt my lover's huge cock grow hard and taut against my tight ass. **[I think I'm going to cry. THIS IS MAJORLY FUCKING MY BRAIN UP RIGHT NOW.]**

This was becoming fun!

Five nights later, after a hilarious round of overeating, I leaned back and rested my hands on my middle. "Elrond, I think..." I lifted up my thin silk tunic. Ha! A small curve had definitely appeared, discretely pushing against my pale skin.

My ecstatic Elrond rushed around the table and ran his long fingers over my little curve. "It's begun! We've managed to break your strict Elven metabolism. My darling lover, now I think you'll begin to grow at a more rapid pace." **[My brain cells are slowly declining even more.]**

I stared down at his powerful fingers stroking my little belly. Now I was the one to feel a raging hard-on. Elrond saw my reaction and smiled in sexy delight. "So becoming round is making you happy?"

"Your delight is making me happy. I admit I feel so... strange stuffing myself so full of food but now my demanding belly is expecting to be filled until I can stuff no more into me. I'm starting to feel hungry all the time and find myself dreaming about eating and eating so I can swell large and round. My slender body is being primed to grow extremely fat. Believe me inside my huge belly already feels fat and swollen. Now my outer belly is finally responding to that feeling." **[I need a hug.]**

"Excellent! Now let me feed you your pudding then I need to take care of this luscious treat..." Elrond's long fingers wandered across my stiff cock pressing hard against my leggings.

Delicious. **[The food or the cock?]**

I found it difficult to concentrate on giving archery lessons to the younger Elves. All I wanted to do was have dear Elrond feed me my fattening pudding. I knew talk of how strangely we acted flowed around Imladris. Erestor thought we were acting too sex crazed which was hardly proper for the Lord. Too bad. Our pudding ritual drove us both into a state of sexy frenzy so of course we had to jump into bed and solve the problem of two hard cocks. The usually meticulous and punctual Elrond was late to meetings, to council... he didn't care. He told me he was having the time of his immortal life. **[And again, pause and let this all sink in.] **

His new happiness made me feel giddy with love. Elrond's sexy obsession with my slowly growing belly drove me wild with pure passion. Yes, once I swelled a little I seemed to grow fatter with a new ease since I piled so much food into my growing gut. My new curve still looked discreet but when I was naked my plump new weight was quite obvious. My growing middle was beginning to look plump, soft and round. Delicious. Elrond thought so too; he spent long sweet minutes running his eager lips across my swollen belly. It felt so odd to have my middle growing round. **[I don't have a problem with chubby people, but deliberately making yourself fat just because your lover has a fetish for it is wrong on a number of levels. Good day, Sir.]**

Two weeks later, my new fat belly had grown into a nice plump curve, so I began wearing looser tunics. As much as Elrond desired me I still felt a little odd about becoming so fat so I hid my swollen condition from Imladris.

But I still ate tremendous amounts of food. I sat during our meals and shoveled portion after portion into my mouth. Elrond fed me mountains of pudding until I had to beg for him to stop since I felt like my inner belly **[THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE.]**, although vastly stretched from eating so much, might explode. My weight continued rolling forward from my belly, my waist now warm and soft. After two months of eating enough food for four Elves and all the pudding I could shovel in me **[I'm sure there's actually people like this in the world. It actually kind of, really disgusts me. THERE ARE STARVING CHILDREN IN ETHIOPIA/REST OF THE WORLD AND YOU'RE STUFFING YOUR FAT ASS.]**, I stood before the mirror with Elrond. His long fingers caressed my beautiful pale roundness as it hung before me like a plump soft ball. I felt so proud of myself! Look how wonderfully fat my belly grew! **[What the fuck is this?]**

Elrond moaned in desire and jiggled my soft weight. "Look at you so round and lovely. Legolas, you truly drive me insane. All I want to do is make love to your erotic fat softness."

"I am thrilled at how well I'm growing. I look like a extremely pregnant female!" **[PREGNANT WOMEN MAKE ME VERY UNCOMFORTABLE. I feel sick.]**

"Does this heavy new weight bother you?"

"No, but I confess being fat feels so unusual. I am extremely aware of my fat new body. When I walk, I can feel my fat belly hanging before me, but I still feel so full and sexy." **[I'm trying so hard to understand this but I really just can't.]**

"Then tomorrow, I want you to stop wearing those silly loose tunics and wear your beautiful red silk tunic. Imagine how lovely you'll look with your new fat belly proudly pressing against the silk. You'll be so breathtakingly lovely that everyone will stare at your heavy beauty." Speaking of pressing, Elrond's cock nearly drilled into my ass. **[Well, that was off topic…] **

I began panting in desire. "Yes, oh Gods, yes. All right, enough being coy! Tomorrow I'll let all of Imladris see my new belly." Whirling, I clutched Elrond close against my fat belly and rolled my soft warmth into his taut middle.

Groaning in mad lust, he picked me up and tossed me to the bed. My flabby belly vibrated so I couldn't stop laughing, not even when Elrond shoved his tongue down my throat. **[On a scale of 1 to 10 to describe how awkward I feel, it would be like, 20.]**

The next morning, I dressed in the tight red silk. My full fat belly boldly threatened to split the thin material. My excited Elrond almost drooled in lust. "Dear Legolas, now I might truly lose my mind. Seeing you with your lovely fat belly displayed so wantonly intoxicates my senses." **[FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU]**

Posing seductively, I batted my eyelashes and ran my fingers over my warm heavy belly. "And I'm not done. Wouldn't you want me doubled in size with a grand sagging belly dropping down to my thighs? Imagine my gut swollen so round and fat that you could barely put your strong arms around me. Imagine my beautiful giant belly growing fatter and fatter until my soft roundness smothers you when we make love. My entire body will become heavy and ripe with fat." **[Scarred for life.]**

A lust-struck Elrond actually whimpered in delight. Oh yes, I took his hilarious expression as a yes. At the rate I was eating I had a feeling I could reach that mammoth state. I would make myself into a grandly fat Elf.

After I ate my typical huge breakfast, I swore the thin tunic pressed even tighter against my bloated gut. Once I arrived at the archery field, my class of Elfings gaped at me in stunned amazement. As I demonstrated proper technique, I loved how my fat round belly rubbed and pressed against the smooth silk. The sensation made me want to find Elrond and have him plunge into me until I passed out from pleasure.

"By the Gods, so Elrond talked you into growing fat!"

I whirled and saw Glorfindel standing there laughing as his blue eyes swept across my straining belly. I smiled and told the class to take a break. "My darling didn't have to talk me into it." **[THIS IS MADNESS.]**

Walking close, Glorfindel reached out and caressed his large fingers against my bulging belly. I squirmed in delight. "So look at you, all fat and happy. I wondered why you were suddenly wearing such flowing tunics."

"Today, Elrond wanted me to unveil my new fat belly to all the valley."

"Your big belly has swelled amazingly round. I suppose he told you I refused?"

"Yes."

"But now that I look at you it's fascinating. You feel so plump and soft and you're still intoxicatingly pretty." **[See, you can be fat **_**and**_** beautiful! D'aw :')] **

Glorfindel's large hands kept seductively fondling my heavy belly. His firm touch felt as lovely as Elrond's. Warm knowing laughter trailed around me. "You like being so heavy, don't you? Look at you squirm in delight like a wanton Elf. Someone feels very sexy and fat, eh?"

Gasping in a mix of lust and control I stepped back.

"Glorfindel, look, I appreciate you liking my fat belly but..."

"But what? Can't I touch your soft weight? Don't you like me touching your lovely round belly?"

I couldn't control my embarrassed laughter. "Dear Glorfindel, that's the problem; I do like your touch."

The golden Elf's warm smile shone over me again. "I thought so. Now... just let me touch your beautiful flesh a few more times then I'll leave you alone. Trust me, Elrond won't mind me touching your belly. He obviously wants you to show your full soft weight off so..." **[I am very distraught right now.]**

Well, I suppose so...

As Glorfindel skillfully caressed my heavy belly, I almost came. Gods, yes I had become a wanton fat Elf!

After my final class, as I returned to Elrond's suite this time, the excited twins stopped me. Elladan's long fingers eagerly massaged my fat warmth. "Legolas, you are about the sexiest creature I have ever seen. Look at this wonderful heavy belly!" **[Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.]**

Oh! Obviously the lovely twins shared their Father's adoration of fat males. "Thank you."

"So this is why you two don't join us for dinner anymore; Father has been force feeding you. Does eating so much excite you?"

I launched a small protest. "Elrond is not forcing me; I am willing to eat so much food."

"So you like being a fat Elf."

"I do feel very different but I also feel extremely sexy and round."

Elrohir's graceful fingers joined his brother's in fondling then they stepped back and peeled up my tight red tunic to reveal my pale fat belly. I felt so sexy and powerful. Both groaned in hilarious lust and kept petting and stroking my soft weight. "Gods, Legolas, you are astonishingly beautiful! I feel so jealous of Father! How fat will you grow for him?" **[This is like, oh my god, I don't even know anymore.]**

I could only smile and shrug. I truly didn't know myself.

That night, after he finished his dinner, Elrond rose and removed his tunic and leggings. I kept eating, but I truly enjoyed the view. Once I crammed the last cheese-coated bite into my mouth, Elrond winked and smeared the pudding on his belly and cock. My lower lip quivered in delight. **[This is the equivalent to putting peanut butter on your dick and letting your dog lick it off. JUST SAYING.]**

I dropped to my knees before him and eagerly licked the thick sweet pudding from his flesh. My wicked lover kept coating his flesh over and over again. In my excited desire, I ate even more than normal. I never knew that chocolate pudding mixed so well with cum. Delicous. After I enjoyed Elrond's fourth orgasm, I slumped back against the table legs and held my aching heavy belly. Mmm, I felt completely satisfied and swollen. **[I'm going to vomit.]**

So now everyone in Imladris knew about my fat new weight. And they watched me grow heavier and heavier. My slender arms and legs started plumping out into soft roundness, but Elrond loved this new addition to my weight. My tight ass swelled lush and full into two peach-like globes. I stuffed more and more food into my demanding system. My pale fat belly seemed to grow even faster.

My eating level remained amazing. And, of course, dear thrilled Elrond kept encouraging me to greater heights of gluttony. As we sat down to dinner one night, I gaped in amazement at the giant tureens filled with creamy soups; cheese soup, a thick heavy creamy mushrrom soup, a bright carrot soup...

Elrond smiled in encouragement. "Let's see what eating soup does to you."

Laughing, I accepted the challenge. **[Challenge Accepted.] **I began eating with my obscene new speed. I swore my pale flesh stretched bigger and rounder. After consuming all three tureens full I gasped and sat back. My sloshy bloated gut ripped my tunic.

Elrond laughed in amazement. "Lover! You made yourself grow as you ate!" **[THIS FIC NEEDS TO END.]**

I couldn't believe it myself. I felt so heavy and swollen. Rising Elrond caressed the pale bloated weight. "Amazing. Just amazing."

I was amazingly fat.

My heavy belly bulged forward and began slowly widening from side to side. My tremendous weight sagged and swelled against my round thighs. Soon I owned an awesome belly that stretched my pale waist for 60 mammoth inches. I had become a beautiful round creation. When I walked, my soft heavy belly swayed and moved from side to side. **[ D: ]**

A sex-crazed Elrond worshipped my expanded fat body. Some Nights, he was content to have me lay on him. He'd come numerous times just from having my soft fat belly pressing against his leaness. Or I'd lay on my back while Elrond kissed and licked every inch of my incredibly expanded middle. When I laid like this, I couldn't see my round legs or feet. My huge pale belly soared before me like a swollen moon. I felt so stretched and full and always hungry.

I think my favorite position was when I knelt on the bed and enjoyed Elrond possessing me from behind. I adored how my huge belly shook and swayed under me. I usually became so excited that I collapsed down onto my belly and rolled around as Elrond still loved me. Intoxicating. **[I'm done. CAN'T FINISH THIS SHIT. KBAI.]**

I vaguely wondered how I would stop from growing. I had grown so massive I could no longer touch my fingertips around my pale fat belly. Yet Elrond still shoveled pudding into me so my already swollen fat body bulged larger and larger.

As my entire body bloated with new layers of pale jiggling fat, I began having trouble walking. I waddled and rolled since my sagging weight draped down toward my fat knees and slapped against my round legs. My tremendously heavy belly developed to the point where my graceful Elven balance completely dissappeared. If I didn't walk slowly, I risked falling to the ground. Soon even my defined cheeks became round and puffy. I thought I looked like a fat squirrel stuffing his cheeks with nuts. My round face was always flushed pink. I wasn't so sure about the three hanging chins swelling from my jowls, but my Elrond didn't care. He loved me.

I could only cover my girth with light silk robes since I grew so massively heavy. And if I exerted too much effort, my fat body became coated with sweat. To my amusement, if I returned to our bedroom dripping with sweat, Elrond attacked me and licked my bloated pink flesh. He claimed my sweat tasted sweet and heady.

I didn't appreciate how some Elves now regarded my huge, sagging body with pure disgust. Who cared; my devoted Elrond treated me like a God. An extremely fat, round and swollen God.

One night, as I sprawled there panting from sexual exhaustion, I caressed Elrond's lean middle. My fingers were now round and plump. I was so soft all over. "My darling, how... big do you want me?"

Elrond snuggled against my massive fat warmth. "How fat do you think you can grow?"

I already had a final weight in mind. "Do you want me so swollen huge that I cannot move?"

"Can you go that far for me?" The adoring look that Elrond cast over me made me smile. I knew that's what he wanted.

"My dear lover, anything for you."

Two months later, Elrond gently wiped chocolate pudding from my lips then he kissed me. "There, my precious darling, are you full now?"

I nodded and smiled in thanks. "I am fine, my lover." Elrond set down the massive serving bowl then he climbed atop of my pale towering girth and adoringly embraced my quivering flesh. He had his astonishingly fat Elf. He felt ecstatically happy. My stupendous new weight nearly filled the grand bed and stretched toward the ceiling. Yes, an Elf could grow extremely fat, far fatter than a human ever could. We had proved the concept. My enormous body had evolved into a huge white field of jiggly soft fat. I hadn't moved from the bed in weeks. I couldn't, since my huge belly now flowed down to my ankles. My body had expanded into a giant pale belly.

Servants took care of my daily physical needs, they washing me and shifting me around. Elrond took care of all my other physical and mental needs. I loved him so much.

I wondered: how large I would finally grow?

-  
**Wasn't that enjoyable? And somewhat half-assed on my part? My sincerest apologies to you, Reader, but I couldn't possibly bear any more of that without throwing up or getting really pissed off lololol. And to clear a few things up, I know that your weight or how you look doesn't define who you are, but the entire concept of this just really squicks me (I honestly couldn't even finish reading it). If that makes any sense…? And guys, I got a Tumblr so you all need to like follow me and stuff (the link is in my profile). Because that would make me feel special.**


	13. My Inner Life Part 11

A newfound power

Emerging from the Water Temple, Link and I ascended from Lake Hylia and into the bright sunlight. The storm had stopped and all was quiet. We held onto each other as we made our way to our horses. Midnight Star and Star Dancer had found themselves some grass to gnaw on that had pushed its way up threw the snow. **[She said that the snow was knee-deep before. I don't see how grass could grow through that.] **We pushed our way threw the deep snow and up to our awaiting horses.  
Link helped me into my saddle, then he removed the Iron Boots and replaced them with his regular ones, buckled the Master Sword back around his back, fastened his saddlebags, then mounted Midnight Star. Looking back at me one last time he smiled. "Oh by the way my love, I managed to retrieve these." Raising his hand he held up my Phoenix Circles. I looked at him with a smile then took the weapon and fastened it to my belt. Then I nodded I was ready, I glimpsed back at the lake one last time before we booted our horses in the legs and headed for home leaving the Water Temple behind.  
When we reached home, we dismounted and ushered the horses back into the stable. Then we went into the house. After we walked, in I saw Ruto sitting by the fire with our little son. When she looked up at us, her eyes grew big with shock. **["]**Oh my Goddesses…what the hell happened to you two?" Removing the tattered Zora Tunic, I staggered to the couch and sat down. "We got the shit beat out of us." **[I like how bluntly that was stated.] **I replied darkly. I watched as Link removed his damp cloak and scabbard then staggered over to the couch and sat down beside me. "Got the shit beat out of you…by who?" **[Ruto saw Dark Link herself so, why is she asking who?] **Ruto questioned again with worry and shock. I looked directly into the Zora's concerned eyes. "It's a long story Ruto, are you up to it?" She nodded back in response.  
After we explained about our terrifying experience inside the Water Temple, Ruto's eyes stared at us in pure shock. "Oh my Goddesses…Jenna you have powers over the elements?" Ruto said with shock in her voice. "I'm not sure, I have no memory of the events Link described to me." "The last thing I remember, I was being knocked into the tree after Dark Link broke threw my defenses." "But Link said I destroyed his counter part inside a Hugh **[Hugh?] **energy ball." I sighed shaking my head. "I still don't understand it, I never had powers like that before." "Maybe they were dormant until now." Ruto added. "It's a possibility." Link said. "Hummm…you have a point, but I wonder what could have activated it." I responded skeptically. "Maybe it was activated threw the immense anger, you experienced when Dark Link attacked you." Link said as he took a sip of his honey tea. I pondered the thought, wondering if that could be what happened, but it still sounded too farfetched. "I think I should go see Princess Zelda tomorrow." "Maybe she can help answer this." I said as I looked at Ruto. "Well I think that's a wise decision, maybe she can help." Ruto said as Link nodded in agreement. Looking over at Link, his eyes seemed to glow with anticipation. For a moment I was able to read his mind threw them, only to have the connection break.  
"Well it's been a long day." "I'm tired and I want to get cleaned up, lets call it a day." I said as I eyed Link over. "You can stay here tonight Ruto." "I still don't think it would be wise for you to head back to Zora's Domain until morning." I said as I handed Ruto a pillow and blankets. "Thank you kindly." Ruto returned appreciatively as she took the blankets from me and proceeded to make a place for herself by the fire. "I'm going to send Lilly and Navi to sleep down here tonight, if you should need anything, they'll get it for you." I said as Ruto nodded in return. **[Poor Navi and Lilly are like their miniature slaves.]**  
"Yawn" "Well I'm heading up, coming Link?" I asked him tiredly. "Yes my love, I need to clean up as well." He said as he ascended the stairs behind me.  
As I prepared our bath, Link was busy removing the tattered clothes from his body. While I watched the water swell in the tub from the heat, I begun to think of what Link said. The notion that I might have powers over the elements frightened me, since I had no idea if I would even be able to control such power. I just hoped that if I had such power, that I would be able to take control of it.  
When the water was ready, I removed my tattered and torn dress, and call for Link to join me. Slipping down into the water, it was a relief to finally remove the dust and dirt from my body. I slipped over to Link and into his muscular arms. **[You know, that's really impolite. They have a guest (Ruto) over and they're bathing together. THAT'S VERY INCONSIDERATE.] **I huddled against him as he took the wash rag and begun to clean my wounds and scrub away the dried blood. As I laid there, inside Link's strong arms, I felt secure, felt protected. Even in light of what befell us that day, I was glad that I went with him. Who knows what might have happened if I didn't. He could have still been prisoner to his evil counter part. Though everything that happened that day still haunted me, it haunted my dreams. And that night, was the first night when sleep evaded me.  
Morning came and the morning sun washed threw the window and into the room. I opened my sleepless eyes and stirred out of bed. I walked over to the crib where our son laid. His sweet little face was so innocent as he slept peacefully in his crib with his fairy Aria snuggled next to him. I reached in and gently brushed my fingers across his soft cheek, smiling to myself as I watched him sleep. "I love you my son." "I don't know what would've happened to you if you lost us." **[Fact: Link Jr. would have been better off if Jenna died.] **A single tear trickled down my face. "Don't worry my son, the face of death isn't going to keep us away from you." I said as I gently placed a little kiss on his forehead.  
Rising, I walked over to the other side of the bed where Link was sleeping and knelt down beside him. Taking my hand, I gently brushed his fine blonde hair out from over his eyes and placed my lips close to his. Softly I kissed his firm lips, tasting the honey still on them from the tea he drank the night before. **[BITCH, LEAVE HIM ALONE HE'S SLEEPING.] **Then a glint caught my eye as he opened his beautiful jeweled eyes. **[She had her eyes open while she was eating his face? Awkward.] **"Hi." I said to him softly. "Hi." He whispered back. "We should head over to the castle soon." I said, kissing him again.  
Stirring out of bed, Link yawned then got up and went to dress his bandages while I went to check on Ruto and prepare breakfast. Descending the staircase, I saw Ruto's sleeping form on the floor in front of the fire. Glancing around the room, I noticed Lilly and Navi sleeping on the mantel of the fireplace. Softly I called for our fairies. "Lilly, Navi, wake up." Stirring, Lilly looked over at me. Then sleepily she got up and flew over. "Whats wrong Jenna?" She said as she muffled a yawn. "Nothing, I just wanted to know how Ruto was doing. "Did she sleep well last night?" I questioned, concern filling my eyes. "She did just fine, the only thing she asked for in the middle of the night was she needed some water to wet her body, since she had remained too long out of the water." "Is she ok now?" I questioned Lilly.  
Just then, Ruto stirred awake as she sat up, her sky blue eyes watching us. "Morning, how do you feel Jenna?" Ruto questioned as she muffled a yawn. "Still a little sore, but I didn't sleep well, that day is still haunting me." My face faltered as I felt the effects of that day **[It was only yesterday...] **coming back again. Rising and walking over to me, Ruto put a hand on my shoulder, as she sought to give me comfort. "I think it would be wise if you and Link head to the castle soon." The Zora returned with a worried glance. "Maybe your right. " "But what about you, aren't you still weak?" A look of concern crossed my face as I eyed her over. "Don't worry about me Jenna, I can manage." You and Link have already done enough." Nodding, I hugged the gentle Zora. "Thank you Ruto." I said happily as she smiled back.  
After breakfast, Link and I saddled the horses and headed for the castle. With one last look back, I waved to Ruto as she disappeared into the tunnel leading back to Zora's Domain. "I think we should get going." Link stated as he glanced over at me. I secured Link jr in his portable carrier, then booted Star Dancer in the legs and followed Link. Snow kicked up behind our horse's powerful hooves as they dug into the ground, unearthing it. Leaving the Lost Woods and entering Hyrule field, I saw that snow still blanketed most of everything and a slight winter chill lingered in the air. I felt my body heat up as the cold tingled my senses. Getting nervous, I urged my mare to move faster. I watched as Hyrule castle started to loom over us. Approaching it, the drawbridge lowered and we proceeded to cross. The sound of our horse's hooves made a clopping sound as we crossed the wood bridge. **[Why couldn't they have dropped Ruto off on the way there?]**  
Upon entering the Market Place, I heard it bustling with activity as people went about their daily wares. We slowed our horses to a trot and headed for the gates to the castle, the sound of their hooves made a clicking sound on the stone pathway as we went. When we reached the first gate, I saw that my good old friend Perrino **[I like Perrino...] **was on duty. "Hello my old friend how are you?" I called out to him. Smiling back at me he spoke. "Hello Mistress Jenna, I've been fine." "Do you wish to see the Princess today?" Nodding in response, he raised the gate and allowed us to pass. "Thanks my friend." I said as we rode past. We went up the small path that lead to the main gate. When we reached it, the guards opened it then went to summon Princess Zelda.  
Upon her arrival, she wore a surprised look. "What brought you here in this terrible cold?" She questioned. "Zelda, we have to talk, it's important." Link said sternly. Her expression changing, she called the stable hands to take our horses to the Royal Stable, then led us inside. Then we were taken to the study. Once there, Zelda ordered for the servants to bring refreshments, and warm blankets. Link and I sat down on a cushioned couch while Zelda sat in a chair across from us. "So…tell me what is of such great importance that you two came all the way here in the chilling cold with your little son?" Zelda questioned, worry cracking in her voice. "Its about Jenna, Princess…we had a very….ummm….disturbing encounter in the Water Temple yesterday." Link said solemnly. "WHAT?…Water Temple, what were you two doing there?" Zelda cried, her eyes wide with shock. "It's a long story my friend, do you have time?" I asked. "I have all the time in the world." Zelda replied crossing her arms.  
After we told her about our encounter with Dark Link, and about my supposed control over the elements. I watched as Zelda's eyes widened, pure shock and terror filled into them. "Dark Link…..control over the elements…..Jenna's body on fire!" **[Can this be a Jennifer's Body reference or…]**"What the hell….?" **[I can't imagine Zelda cursing...] **Zelda said in a choked voice. "Zelda my friend, I still don't quite understand it myself." "That is why we are here, you being a sage, almost as powerful as Rauru, we thought you could help." I said, then my eyes lowered, turning towards the fireplace and staring down into the flames. "If I really have such power…I'm afraid I might not be able to control it." I heard Zelda rustle, then rise and walk over to me. Gently she placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at her, her blue eyes glowing with concern. "Don't worry my friend, we will find out if such power runs threw your veins, and if you do, then I will help you master control over it." Smiling, she looked into my eyes and a wash of calm ran threw me. I looked back over at Link and establishing a connection between us, I begun to talk to him telepathically.  
"Don't worry my sweet love…Zelda knows what she's doing." "I have full confidence in her abilities." Link said, his voice floating threw my mind. "I believe you my love, she has always had great abilities." **[I sense some ZeLink :3]**"I just hope that this isn't much on her. " I called back to him. "Just trust in her my wife, she knows what she's doing. " Link responded. "I love you Link." I cooed softly into his mind. "I love you too my sweet heart." I felt Link's presence fill into me, as he warmed my body, warmed my soul and at that point I was in peace. "Don't forget my love, I will always be here for you." Saying a few more words we broke our special connection and rejoined the speaking world.  
Zelda, Link and I wrapped ourselves in our cloaks, called Impa to care for little Link, then headed out into the palace garden. We walked threw the ankle deep snow and sat down on the marble benches. Link sat next to me, and Zelda across from me. I wrapped my cloak tighter around my body trying to keep out the chill. Then I directed my attention to Zelda.  
"First off…we need to establish a connection between you and the power." Zelda finally said. "Lets work with the fire element first." "I want you to focus, clear your mind of all thoughts and concentrate on a single flame." She said calmly. I closed my eyes and slowly my mind cleared of all thoughts. I felt the void open up around me, sending me into a darkness. I floated around in the blackness, searching for the flame. I watched, waited, then suddenly I saw a glow as a small flame begun to rise. **[WOAH. I just realized something. JENNA IS THE AVATAR. ] **"Do you see it?" Zelda inquired. "Yes…yes I do." I responded as I watched the flame in my mind slowly start to dance.  
"Now concentrate on it, make it a part of you." Zelda stated again. I stared at the flame…focused on it, tried to make it a part of me. Then I reached out for it, tried to touch it. When my hand grazed over it, I felt a burning sensation, and jerked my hand back. "OUCH….dammit." I cried as the flame flickered out and the void shattered. "What happened?" Zelda asked, watching me cradle my hand. "It burnt me when I tried to touch it." I returned angrily, cradling my throbbing hand. "Hmmm…you physically felt something, but you didn't concentrate on it enough to control it." "Lets try it again." **[YOU DO NOT STICK YOUR HAND IN FIRE.]**  
I cleared my mind of all thoughts and the void opened up around me once more. Again I tried to concentrate on the flame that rose up in my mind. Focused on making it a part of me. This time I felt its warmth against my skin as it flickered wildly in front of me. Once more I reached for it as I slowly lowered my hands beneath it and taking it gently into my hands. I felt its heat on my palms as I slowly took hold of it. Then I brought it close to me, peered into its reddish glow, saw my own reflection dancing among it. As I held the warm flame in my hands, it danced wildly across my fingers as it became a part of me, a part of my very being.  
Then I heard a voice call out to me. "Jenna…..look." I opened my eyes and saw an amazing sight. There on my finger tips were two flames dancing across them. My eyes grew big as I looked from Zelda to Link, who were just as wide eyed as me. "Oh…my Goddesses…I did it." "I really did it." I cried as a tear ran down my cheek. **[Cool. So, she just mastered Fire Bending.] **"Then its true…you really do have elemental powers **[are the Avatar*]**." Zelda returned shocked. I looked at her then to my hands. I watched as the flames danced across my fingertips, its glow reflecting off the palms of my hands. I played with it, moved my fingers around as the flames danced from one finger to another. I giggled as the flames moved with my hands, and jumped when I flicked a finger. Then suddenly the flames flickered out and a small fire rose in the palms of my hands. "What happened?" Zelda asked worried. I looked at her slowly graying **[What? Why are Zelda's eyes changing colors now?] **eyes then faltered to the small fire in my hand. "I just thought of a small fire in my hands then poof…the flames on my fingertips went out and this rose up in my hands."  
"Jenna… Zelda clasped her hands over he mouth, you really do have control over the elements **[are the Avatar*]**." "The power was really inside you all this time…it just took something drastic to happen in your life for it to activate." I stared at her wide eyed, unable to move. "You mean I was born with this ability?" I said my voice raspy from shock. "It's a possibility, or maybe something happened to you during your life where you acquired it from somewhere." "Do you have any recollection of anything strange that happened to you before your encounter in the Water Temple?" Zelda asked. I thought for a moment. Tried to remember if I ever had anything really strange happen to before my encounter with Dark Link.  
But the only thing I remembered where something drastic ever happened to me, was when my parents died. "Nothing has happened that I remember, only thing is when my parents died when I was a little girl." **[No Mary-Sue is complete without an angsty past!]** I returned solemnly "Hmmm…do you think your parents ever had any special abilities?" Zelda questioned. "Well I remember when we would have dry spells on the farm where I'm from, my mother would sing to the sky and it would rain." "I also remember that my father was always good with the earth." **[So, her mother was a Water Bender and her father was an Earth Bender... 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender' crossover?]** "Our farm always was prosperous, the crops my father grew were always the best in our village." I looked back down at the small glowing fire in my hands as its gentle warmth, warmed the chill from my body.  
"Jenna…there is no other explanation." "Your parents must have had some elemental powers, and it transferred to you." "But both of them seemed to only have one power." "Your mother with the power of water, and your father with the power of earth." "But one thing still has me baffled, how did you come to possess the power of wind and fire?" **[Because she's the Avatar. Gawd.] **Zelda asked in amassment.** [It's like the author didn't even try to spell that right and it just occurred to me that amassment is actually a word...]**  
I watched the puzzled looks that appeared on Zelda and Link's faces. Never had they encountered someone in Hyrule with control over the elements. Stories of Hylian's possessing elemental powers only existed in the dark ages of Hyrule. Most thought that the people who possessed such powers were thought to have died out hundreds of years ago. Stories for told that if one who possess powers over the elements should ever show up in Hyrule, then the land will truly be blessed. Protected by the one with powers of the ancients. But no one ever thought the stories were true. It was told to be only a myth, but now that one did show up, would this be Hyrule's great protector? With the thought that Gannon might somehow return, would I be the one to protect Hyrule from such darkness? **[Now Jenna has a prophecy too? Greeeaaat. ABSOLUTELY AMAZING.]**  
I looked at Link and Zelda, who were staring at me with blank stares. "I believe that when she was born, the powers of earth and water transferred from her parents, but she must have been born with her own set of powers." "That would explain her power over fire and wind." Link added his calm stare upon my face. Zelda just looked from me to him. Her face expressionless.  
Then her gaze landed on the small fire in my hands. "Jenna…there are stories that once in the dark ages of Hyrule, there were Hylians that once possessed powers over the elements, but it was believed that they all died out in the time of the (10)Great War of the Lands." **[SHIT, MAN. IT'S LIKE THE AUTHOR JUST COPIED THE PLOT FROM A:TLA.]**"This devastating war befell Hyrule hundreds of years ago, killing half of Hyrule's population." "But it was believed that it was the (11)" Silverlites" or elemental users, that were the ones who saved Hyrule and ended the Great War." **[THAT'S A LIE.] **"The stories also state that if a "Silverlite" should ever return to Hyrule, the land would be blessed with peace and prosperity." Zelda's gaze fell on me, her expression warm yet serious. "I'm not too sure if you could be a descended of the Silverlites, but one thing is sure, you are an elemental user." Zelda said her eyes reflecting the glow of the fire still burning in my hands. **[You can't just invent your own race and proclaim it MOAR badass than every single TLoZ race combined. Shit doesn't happen like that, yo.]**  
"I think we should continue the training of your powers, Jenna." "We need to make sure you can fully control the elements." I nodded in agreement but one thought flashed into my mind. "Zelda my friend, I have one question." "I just thought of something, you said that my parents transferred their powers to me when I was conceived, but what about our son?" "Do you think its possible that Link jr. might have acquired the powers as well?" I said as Link looked at me with shock. "I never thought of that…yes it might just be possible." "But he may still be too young to tell." "Even though if that is possible, the thought of Silverlites still existing is one of the greatest things to happen to Hyrule." Then Zelda's gaze shifted to Link. "You truly have a very special wife Link." "A possible descended of the great Silverlites." Zelda said happily.  
I watched as Link's gaze shifted to me. His powerful arms embraced me as his gentle lips kissed mine. For a moment I was in another world as Link's gentle kiss warmed my soul. And I knew at that moment, that even if I was one of the Silverlites, Link would always be with me, always be at my side.  
I looked into Link's eyes one last time then looked back to Zelda. The fire danced in my hand as if it was alive, causing her expression to change into a happy one. I giggled as I did tricks with my new found power. I was now more then I had become. I became something different. Some one of great power and of legend. **[The amount of fail in this fic just reached OVER 9000.]**

It was later determined that I was a descended  
of the great Silverlite race. My powers were  
of the great elements. I was trained under Zelda  
and I became someone of great power. Now I'm  
one of Hyrule's most powerful protectors, here to  
help the "Hero of Time" my love, protect the land from  
evil. Under the training of the Sages, I became one  
of the Sacred Realm, the one chosen by the Goddesses  
to protect the Legendary Triforce **[Why is this spaced out like this? I started reading it like a poem...]**

* * *

******threw count: 10 (all of them incorrectly used…)**  
**my love: 5**

**Srsly. Thanks for reviewing and stuff, guys. It makes me feel all warm inside. Oh, and sorry to anyone who reads this for not updating frequently, cause I have the chapters done months ahead of time so it's just me being lazy.**


	14. My Inner Life Part 12

Life Resumes (Anniversary Night) **[Warning: THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS (kinky) FILLER-FAIL.]**  
A year has passed since I discovered that I was a descended of the Silverlite race. I became appointed under the Goddesses to protect the Legendary Triforce along with the "Hero of Time". And became one of the most powerful in all of Hyrule. Though life resumed between Link and I. Our son was now a year and half old. He was now walking and has learned to speak certain words. Epona gave birth to her colt just two weeks after the Water Temple incident and is now pregnant again. **[Jenna needs to stop whoring off Epona.] **The beautiful colt she gave birth to is female with a brown body, white mane and tail with a black mussel and black patches around her hooves. The youngling is now a year old. Link has prospered in the military. He is now fleet general of the king's entire army. Link was promoted after he stopped an assassination attempt on the King's life six months ago. **[Someone needs to assassinate Jenna.] **Lilly and Navi have been keeping us protected. Over the last year they had helped keep our livestock safe from the wolfos that sill roamed the Lost Woods. Our farm was prospering, the crops were producing fine vegetables that year. And our fruit trees were producing unusual size fruit. And I'm now four months pregnant. **[**_**YOU SKANK**_**.]**  
Our life together was nothing like ever before. The love Link and I share bonded even deeper over the last year. We had been married for almost two years now. Our second anniversary was in just a few days. I had been planning for days to have a very special anniversary this year. So I had gone to Cantara City to get Link a very special gift. I had saved my rupees for the entire year and I managed to get him a gold hilted dagger encrusted with jewels and a gold dragon pendant. I was going to make this year one to remember. **[She's gonna stab him in the throat.]**  
Then the day had arrived. The day of our anniversary. I nearly had spent the entire day preparing for the most romantic evening ever. I had Zelda take Link jr., Aria and our fairies to stay with her and Impa at the castle for the night so Link and I could be alone. While I prepared dinner, I got into a sexy red dress and got all the "extras" we would need to have a memorial night. **[Extras? Oh gosh.] **Then I lit all the candles **[Candles are overrated.] **around the room and put out the oil lamps to create a romantic setting. After I finished preparing dinner, I lit the candles on the table, put the food out and waited for Link. **[At least Link isn't the one cooking this time.] **  
About ten minuets later, I heard a horse coming up to the stable. I removed my apron and rushed to the door to great my "hero" home. As Link entered the door his eyes widened. "Oh my Goddesses…you look sexy tonight my love." He whispered into my ear as he pulled me into his arms kissing me forcefully. Then we drew apart and I looked into his sexy jeweled eyes. "I love you my sweet love, how I missed you today." "And I as well." Link said as he handed me a bouquet of roses, then he pulled me inside closing the door. When he scanned the room, he was in shock. "Wow my love…this all looks great." Link said as his eyes sparkled under the candlelight. " "Happy anniversary my love." I said as I handed him the gift. "Thank you sweet heart." He returned as he put his gift down on the table. Then he went into the pouch he had at his belt and pulled out a gold box. "Happy anniversary too my goddess." Link said softly as he handed the golden wrapped box to me. I took it and opened it to reveal a gold necklace with a gold Triforce pendant encrusted with diamonds and matching earrings. "Oh my Goddesses…I just love it! " I cried as tears welled up in my eyes. Then Link took the necklace and put it on around my neck. "It looks beautiful on you. "Link said as he started kissing my slender neck. As he bit down gently on my neck, I turned my head to face him as I stroked the back of his neck.  
"Mmmm**[mmmmmmmmmmm]**….Link, you should go open your gift. "I whispered softly into his pointed ear. Link moved his head down and started kissing my shoulder. "Your right my love, I'm going to open it now." He walked back over to the table and took the box into his hand, then pulled the ribbon off and opened it. "Holy crap **[Excuse you.]**….oh my goddesses I love you!" He said as he held the gold dagger encrusted with jewels in his hands. Taking the dagger he swished it into the air a few time before putting it into the sheath I provided for him. **[I would have laughed if Link just accidentally stabbed Jenna.] **Then I walked into his arms again and looked into his rippling blue eyes. "Did you see what else was in the box?" I said softly as I put my hands against his muscular chest. "There's more?" Link said with surprise. "Look under the tissue my love." Rustling the tissue aside his eyes widened with shock as he held the gold dragon pendant in his broad hand. **[This dragon pendant has no relevance to anything sweet jesus get it together] **"You're the greatest my dear wife." Link said as he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms once again.  
Slowly he lowered his head down again, his breath tickled my skin as he gently nibbled on my neck causing ripples of pleasure to run down my spine. I reached up and ran my hand down his cheek as small moans of pleasure escaped passed my lips. Then I felt his lips move slowly up my neck, then to my mouth as he kissed me forcefully, his tongue slipping past my lips. As out tongues entwined I felt his hands trickling up my sides as he started sliding down the straps of my dress. My body started quivering under his gentle touch as he slid the top of my dress down freeing my breasts. He took his hand and gently ran it over my breast, his fingers teasing the nipple, causing it to become erect, turning it into a small hard pebble.** [Lolwut.]**The sensation of his fingers caressing my sensitive nipples sent shocks of pleasure threw my body, causing louder moans to pass my lips.

**[Excuse me while I interrupt this scene with a brief flashback from 2 chapters ago: **_'This time my weapon connected, cutting his black tunic, leaving a gash across his chest. Looking down at his crimson soaked wound, he sneered then flew __at me, sword raised. I ducked, raising my weapon in defense. __**[I'm hoping that Dark is going to win, but because Jenna is a Mary-Sue, it's kind of obvious that's she's going to kill him, free Link, and then have kinky sex in the next chapter.]**__'_ **End flashback. Can this fanfic be any more predictable?]  
**  
Gently he pushed me into the living room, by the fire as he continued to pulled my dress slowly down my body, then letting it drop to the floor as his eyes hungrily drank in my nakedness. Then he laid me down, getting on top of me as his lips moved back to mine, his tongue entering my mouth again. **[I bet the author is a virgin.] **I let my hands run up under his tunic, feeling my way to the top as I gently pulled it off and tossed it aside. Then Link begun to slowly kiss his way down my body, first to my neck, to crevice between my breasts, then stopping at the navel as he kissed and caressed it with his tongue. Link continued to assault my body with his lips and tongue, causing my body to shudder with feelings of pleasure and ecstasy as I reached up and slipped off his white undergarment, exposing the rest of his heavenly naked body. The candlelight reflected off his immaculate skin, as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down on top of me, forcing our lips to meet again. As we kissed deeply, passionately, our tongues intertwining once again, I had begun to feel his heart beating along side mine as the connection between us became full. **[I need to find/make a dramatic reading of this.]**  
Then we drew apart and he slowly rose up, taking one hand and gently running it over my breasts again, his fingertips teasing the hard mounds as the other slid its way down my body, first to my thighs, then between my legs. Then his hand pressed down into me as his fingers slid past the lips of my flower, causing my back to arc as a loud moan moved out my mouth and tore into the air. **[That sentence is all sorts of awkward.] **Then I cried out in ecstasy again as his fingers probed upward and brushed against my clitoris,causing it to fill with blood and become hard. **[EXCUSE ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED] **It felt soo good. Felt soo intense. My whole body convulsed, shuddered as he teased the clit by rolling the hard sensitive part between his fingers. Then my body suddenly convulsed when he slid his fingers further down and gently pushed two fingers deep inside me, the new sensation causing my back to arc again as my soft moans suddenly turned into loud tiger cries. **[NOT AGAIN. A few chapters ago it was 'cat-like' cries.] **

"Oh...my Goddesses….grrrr...Link..more baby...LINK!" I screamed in pure ecstasy **[Well, at least she spelt 'ecstasy' right, cause half of my school/general Facebook community spells it like 'EXSTACY'…] **as his gentle steady made my legs quake. Then he pushed his fingers in deeper, his thrusts reaching back to my G spot **[G-SPOT. Is it me or is the author getting more descriptive with these casually misplaced lemons?] **while his other hand teased the hard mounds on my breasts. Then Link quickened his attacks **[Attacks? ...] **as he sensed that my body was starting to be thrust over the edge. This combination of attacks Link was placing upon my shuddering, pulsating body caused my back arc and twisted, while my cries of ecstasy tore into the air. Slowly I started to climax and when he rubbed his fingers against the most sensitive spot inside me, I screamed out as my body was finally thrust over the edge and into heaven ….."UNGH **[Pterodactyl noise]**…OH MY GODDESSES…..LINK!" I cried as I gushed down Link's hand, the warm juices dripping threw his fingers. **[THIS IS NOT NORMAL OR OKAY.]**  
Falling back panting I looked into his sexy blue eyes as I saw a burning desire glowing in them. Then I got up and put my lips near his, whispering softly to him against them. "Now my love, it my turn." **[Well, she recovered from that quickly.] **I said seductively as I reached up and clasped my hands on his broad shoulders and gently pushed him onto the floor. After I pushed him down on the floor, I straddled him, laying my hands against his chest as I begun to slowly trickle my fingers-tips over his hard muscular body. His body quivered under my touch as soft moans rose up from his throat and out his mouth.  
I let my soft hands trace over the muscular outlines of his infatuated body, feeling the silkiness of his immaculate skin. Quietly I watched as his eternal blue eyes pierced me, silently eating my body with a hungry desire. I continued running my hands softly, caressingly over his hard body, causing him to moan softly, his muscles contracting and releasing under my touch. Then I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his neck, letting my tongue trace over his skin, tasting him. I wanted nothing more than to taste every bit of flesh before me, to swallow its taste and savor its delicious feeling. **[CANNIBALISM IS FROWNED UPON.] **Pressing my lips down harder, I bit softly against his wonderful skin, as I started to suckle on his neck, causing Link to groan out loud. After a little bit of teasing, I slowly kissed my way down his body, my tongue tracing behind my lips as I made my way down to the swollen organ between his legs.  
Slowly I took the head of his member into my mouth, teasing the tender tip with my tongue. Then slowly I moved to his shaft, caressing it with my tongue as I slowly licked up and down it. While I caressed his member with my lips and tongue, Link's soft moans soon turned into loud cries of pleasure and ecstasy. I felt his body quivering under my gentle hands as I ran one up over his body, his loud cries of ecstasy filling the room. Then Link let out a loud tiger like cry when I took his member fully into my mouth, engulfing it. **[Let's all hope she chokes.] **Slowly I moved my lips up and down the shaft, dragging my tongue up the tender underside as I went. Little by little I begun to up the movement, causing Link to cry out in pure bliss as I caused waves of pure pleasure to go surging threw his body, the fire radiating to his lower organs. Then I found a rhythm and he started breathing faster as I started to take him over the edge. His heart started racing, his cries filled the room. And finally when I took his nut sack **[HAHAHAHAHAHAHA] **and caressed it with my hand, it was his undoing. Link let out a loud tiger like cry as he reached his peak…"Oh…Goddesses JENNA!"….he cried releasing his essence **[I don't like that word.] **into my mouth.  
He fell back panting and I looked up and into his eyes as I swallowed, tasting the sweetness of him. Slowly I moved back to his lips and kissed him passionately, the taste of him still on my lips. Then I felt his hands embrace me as he gently rolled me over onto my stomach. Straddling my legs, I felt his member at the entrance of my pussy **[Let's count how many new words the author has used so far: clitoris, g-spot, nutsack, pussy, etc, etc, etc.] **as he slowly slid his hard organ inside. As he started to penetrate deeper, I felt him move forward as his mouth begun pressing down against my neck again. I felt my body beginning to convulse as his steady gentle thrusts caused me to cry out like a female tiger, ecstasy filling each note. His mouth pressed harder against my neck as he gently bit on it, his tiger like groans **[Does the suethor have some sort of cat fetish?] **being muffled against my skin. Then he thrust himself deeper into me, causing my body to shudder in pure bliss, my nails digging into the floor as my groans soon turned into loud cries of ecstasy. He continued to bite down on my neck and back in unison with his steady thrusts sending waves of eternal bliss to go surging threw my body, threw my every vein, as my loud tiger like cries tore into the air.  
I moved under him, teased him, causing him to bite down even more as he started pushing himself harder into me, his groans being filled with an angry tone.** [This story makes me so sad]** I cried out again as I bucked up against Link, my body shuddering in immense bliss, until an even more violent spasm raged it, causing me to scream out in mind boggling pleasure. Then I felt myself being taken over the edge, his tiger like groans passing his lips each time he bit down, dominating me like a male tiger mating. I cried out to him, bucked up against his legs, forcing him in deeper as I felt myself starting to climax. **[I NEED TO THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS BUT THE ONLY THING IN MY MIND IS TWO PANDAS (dunno why) HAVING KINKY ANIMAL SEXS FFFUUUUUUUUUUU] **He started to thrust harder into my body, as he bit down harder against the nape of my neck, his groans getting louder as he started to reach his peak. I pushed up against him as he thrust down hard again, our cries filled the air as I was finally thrust over the edge. With one last thrust, I bucked up against Link one last time as I climaxed, my cries filling the air as I gushed down his legs. Then Link was sent over the edge, he bucked his head back and cried out as he released his essence deep inside me.  
I collapsed to the floor panting, my body shuddering violently as I trying to move under Link, but he bit back down on my neck again as his hands held tightly down onto my arms. **[THIS IS VIOLENT.] **Still connected, the immense sexual feelings still surged threw our bodies as the after effects of our orgasms tingled in our lower organs causing us to thrust for more. Fighting with what strength he had left, Link thrust himself down into me again, forcing himself to reach a second peak. He started biting down on my neck and back again, grunting like a male tiger [**Animal abuse.] **as he continued to thrust himself deeper inside my tired sweaty body, pushing to climax a second time. **[On a less awkward side note, the way the author spaced all of this makes it so hard to read ugh]**  
Feeling the strength leaving my body, I screamed, hissed, as I forced my trembling body up against his, desperately trying to reach a second peak. He too fought for the strength, as he forced his exhausted body down onto mine, **[Jeez, just wait five minutes and go at it again. NO BIG DEAL GUISE.] **his mouth sinking down harder onto my neck causing a combination of pain and pleasure to go surging threw my every vein. I screamed into the air, my nails digging into the floor as I fought to go on. Pushing my exhausted body up against his, I forced him deeper as I felt myself slowly starting to climax again. I cried out to Link, grunting like a female tiger to urge him on as I felt my body starting to be thrust over the edge yet again. **[It's sad how I have to play country music (that I don't even listen to) to make me feel somewhat okay while I'm reading this. GOD HELP ME TAYLOR SWIFT.] **He returned my calls as tiger like sounds escaped passed his lips. **[I think they need therapy.] **Then I felt him beginning to climax again, the fire in his lower organs sent raging shocks of pleasure threw his body, caused him cry out in immense bliss. We thrust against each other, our bodies trembling and convulsing while crying like tigers mating as we came to a full climax and exploded together one last time. **[...Third time's a charm? And he just jizzed and all that fancy stuff, so how can he do it again within a few minutes?]**  
With one last gasp he collapsed on top of me, our bodies exhausted and dripping with sweat. He laid against my tired, shuddering body as he tried to catch his breath. We just laid there awhile shivering, trying to regain our strength, the after shocks of our orgasms still raged threw our hot sweaty bodies. Then I felt Link gently kiss and lick the light wounds he left on my back and neck as I heard him in my mind telling me how he enjoyed the experience we shared. "That was one of the best we had my love." He said to me in my mind. "It felt good, so good that I cannot wait until we do that again." "I love you so much, my sweet rose. "Link added with passion. "I love you too Link, I always will." I returned lovingly. **[**_**YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER BEEN MINE. **_**] **  
Slowly we separated as I rolled over and laid next to him. I looked into his eyes as the glow of the fire reflected off of them, causing small flames to dance within them. "I want this to be a memorable night my love." He returned as a look of passion and desire shone in those magnificent eyes. "I'm not done showing you just how much you mean to me." "As soon as I regain my strength, I'm going to give you more of my love." Link said softly as he traced a finger over my lips. Shocked with his sudden words, I leaned over and put my lips close to his. "You can do whatever you want to me my love, cause tonight, I'm yours for the taking." I whispered softly to him against his lips. Then Link grasped his hands around my face, pulling me close to him, locking my lips with his, blending a series of small passionate kisses, which soon turned into ones that were more deeper and forceful. **[**_**DO YOU REMEMBER ALL THE CITY LIGHTS ON THE WATER?**_**]**  
I felt his body beginning to relax as he slowly regained his strength, his breathing begun to even out and his heart slowed its beat. The after effects of our orgasms slowly started dissipating, leaving our bodies left with only the memory. Link gently pulled me against him and held me lovingly in his arms, his lips softly against my neck as the warmth of his body caused me to groan softly against his fine blonde hair. The feelings of our love making still pulsed threw my body, causing my lower organs to still cry for him in yearning. Feeling the pulses making my body wither in longing to feel him once more, I ran my hand down his cheek, causing his jeweled eyes to stare deeply into mine. "Mmmm….Link, are you ready for me again?" I cooed as I ran my hand seductively down his chest and over his soft member, causing him to become aroused once again. **[ETC, ETC, ETC. **_**EVERYTIME I LOOK AT YOU, IT'S LIKE THE FIRST TIME.**_**]**  
His lips met my neck in response as he placed soft kisses on it. Then he softly kissed his way down to my breasts, his mouth resting on one of my nipples as he started to gently suckle on it. Soft moans of pleasure passed my lips as he nibbled gently on my nipple causing it to become erect. Then I clasped my hands around his muscular arms and broke his attack on my breasts as I slowly begun to lay him down once more. Straddling him again, I slowly slid down on his now swollen member, taking it slowly inside me. I drew a sharp breath as I rested against his pelvis, and begun to grind against him in a slow rocking motion, causing Link to moan loudly in ecstasy. Slowly at first then I upped the movements, causing violent spasms to rage threw our bodies, the loudest vocalizations yet escaping past our lips. As I pushed down onto him, my body withered as shocks of wonderful pleasure were sent through my every vein, my body screaming in ecstasy as I felt the muscles inside me contracting and releasing against his organ. Then I bucked my head back and screamed into the air as yet another violent spasm raged threw my body, causing it to wither in immense bliss. "Oh.…..my Goddesses…..yes…..Link…YES!" I screamed again, as I felt my body explode in pleasure, my nails digging down into his arms. **[**_**YOU MADE A REBEL OF A CARELESS MAN'S CAREFUL DAUGHTER**_**]**  
Link too cried out in immense bliss as I begun moving faster, grinding against his pelvis, his body shuddering violently, his heart beating faster as his broad hands grasped firmly against my breasts, his fingers probing the nipples. I begun to feel Link's heart beating in unison with mine, his voice ringing loudly threw my mind, our souls connected. Our bodies withered together as I pumped faster, the sheer ecstasy raged threw my body, radiating toward the nucleus **[Ok] **between my legs. Then I thrust him deeper into me as I felt myself starting to climax. My body screaming and shuddering violently, as though I was electrified in his arms, as I felt Link push up against me, feeling him starting to climax. I bucked my head back as my cries tore into the air….UNGH…Link…Oh Goddesses….LINK! I screamed as I reached my peak and gushed down Link's legs, the juices dripping down his side and onto the floor. JENNA!….Link screamed as he climaxed, releasing into me again. Gasping for air, I crashed down on top of him, my body still shuddering and dripping with sweat. **[**_**YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER BEEN MINE**_**. I'm done quoting T. Swift now.]**  
I just laid there, embraced in Link's sweaty arms, our bodies still feeling the after shocks of our orgasms. My fingertips traced over the broad curvatures of Link's face, his eyes sparkling with loving glances. Then I nestled my cheek against his, my lips pressing softly against the lobe of his pointed ear. **[Okay, I'll admit it. POINTY EARS ARE PRETTY SMEXY.] **Slowly I traced the outlines of his sexy ear with my lips and tongue, stopping every so often to gently nibble on the lobe. I listened to the soft moans that passed Link's lips as I sweetly nibbled on the tip of his pointed ear, weaving my tongue in and around the blue hoop earring he wore at the top. I felt Link's heart beginning to beat slowly, his thoughts running softly in my mind, the connection between us full. Then I felt my eyes slowly beginning to drift, and I nestled my head against the silky skin of Link's chest, his arms holding me in a protective embrace, as I softly drifted off to sleep. This was one night I as not going to forget. Link surly **[That one little misspelling made me laugh so hard.] **made this a memorable night, one that appeared in my dreams more then **[than*] **once. Even during the times when we were separated, too far for us to communicate telepathically, I often dreamed of that night, the night where we expressed our deepest love for each other, from the special bond we share. A bond that cannot be broken.

* * *

**my love: 10  
threw: 14**

**Okay wow it's been a long time since I've updated this whoops**


End file.
